What Are You ?
by HensonsAnimal
Summary: Edward is a venom vamp, no blood and a still heart, Bella is a traditional vamp, filled with blood and a beating heart. They cross paths while hunting and both have one question.. What Are You ? .. FutureLemons!AllVamps!BPOV and EPOV! ... !PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Lion

**  
****What Are You ?  
**

by AkashaLuna

**This is my favourite fanfiction i have tried so far. Future Lemons i hope.**

**Review if you read ... i cannot stress this enough !! =]**

**If you don't review it gives me the impression this is crap ... so please tell me what your thinking!**

**enjoy x**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

****

BPOV

I slinked slowly and silently towards the large lion padding around on the withered leaves. His tail swished and flicked in all angles.  
I was deep in the forest but i could see him, sauntering in a circle, judging the tree beside him, planning his route.  
I could hear the blood in his veins pulsing and feeding his beating heart, the rush and collection of blood in his chambers excited me more.  
I could have run from here but it would mean he would have that split second to attack or run. I never normally gave them that option.  
My eyes were set on my prey, my tongue licked above my lip as my sweat seaped through. Blood. The blood of my last kill still lingered in my body. Delicious.  
I sauntered forward matching the lion's confidence. I was little more than five metres from the beast, hidden in the foliage.  
I was about to pounce and take my prey when my mind picked up a voice, a thought.. _who is here?  
__**five, four, three tw-  
**_The thought stopped, a figure appeared. My eyes located the sound, a man.  
He stood staring at me looking bewildered.  
He was beautiful, painfully alluring. His touseled hair amber. His eyes golden. Silly human.

****

EPOV

I smelt its blood from a mile away.  
A lion. My favourite.  
I paced towards it steadily.  
I managed to skip away from Alice for a moment but could still her thoughts, bitching at me as always.  
I zoned my vision onto the lion, padding around, teasing me.  
Before long i was little more than five metres away from the beast. I was ready to pounce, _**five, four, three tw- **_something interrupted my plan, a voice, a thought...  
_who is here?  
_I smelt her before i saw her. Blood. Delectable.  
I straightened up and looked her over.  
She was crounched on the floor, her deep brown eyes staring at me. They had streaks of red in them. Mesmerising. Foolish Human.  
This was dangerous. Too dangerous. I turned off my hunting sense. She needed to get out of this forest. I was not the worst thing in here.  
I moved a careful foot towards her.  
A leaf turned from the side of my shoe, making the slightest crunch.  
The lion was sensed in, his head flew up.  
The girl launched herself forward.

**BPOV**

His foot inched forward clumsily, knocking a leaf.  
The lion's ears pinched up and his haunches clenched, ready to run. _Fuck!  
_Before thinking another word i lunged forward. My hands took to the lions mane, my teeth secured on his neck.  
I pierced the skin and took my first drought of warm, soothing blood.  
My body flew with life and blocked out everything around me momentarily.  
I took my lips away and jumped into the tree the lion had been planning for. Lion in hand. I stood nimbly on the branch.  
I brought the mane back to my mouth and drained him completely.  
Every inch of my body tingled, my eyes lit, my hair fell fuller over my shoulders. My strength rose as well as my gifted abilities.  
My body straightened up on the branch, balancing easily.  
I held the lions wasted body in one hand. Looking below me. The man approached cautiously.

****

EPOV

I had to get that lion before it got her. This was dangerous. Way too dangerous.  
She pounced on it.  
If i had a working heart, it would be beating furiously now. his poor human was challenging a fully grown moutain lion single handed.  
I stood stunned. Her hands wound around his mane and her mouth pushed against his neck.  
_**What is she doing?  
**_Her teeth emerged from her mouth. Pointed canines. They stabbed into its neck and she took blood from him.  
My eyes were fixed. Then she moved. Up in the tree. Lion in hand. She balanced elegantly on the nearest branch, keeping her eyes on her prey.  
She took the mane back to her mouth ad drained it completely.  
What my eyes saw amazed me.  
Her appearance changed.  
Her once plain brown withered hair, grew full and veluptuous, curling at the ends and falling with mahogany heaviness over her shoulders.  
Her figure filled slightly, her chest heaved. Beautiful.  
I began walking towards her. What was this wonderful creature.  
She stood up straight, the little clothing she wore stretched across her body.  
She held up the lion, pinching his skin between her fingers. She was strong too?!  
Her eyes met my body as i moved below her.


	2. Lizard Boy

**  
****What Are You ?  
**

by AkashaLuna

**second chapter ... sorry i got a bit carried away with Edwards point of view**

**Bella's will be more in the next one**

**Thanks for reviewing so far ... ****shadowXxxnightfoxx, Sukisha85 and gabzCoatz ... the second chapter is out because of you =]**

**enjoy x**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

He stood below me, his eyes wide with awe from the creature infront of him.

I kept my eyes on him.

Let him look while he could.

After all, i didn't favour the taste of humans, they never put up a fight.

His eyes lingered on my eyes. He weighed up my hair, which now fell over my shoulders.

His eyes moved to my feet. I never wore shoes.

They ran up my legs slowly, stopping on my shorts, ragged and worn at every angle.

His eyes worked their way over shorts to my bare navel.

They fixed on the gap on skin before the cropped-tshirt began.

Lingering on my breasts

_Cheeky fucker_

Just as i thought it, his eyes met mine, wide and questioning.

He heard me?

What was he?

**EPOV**

I walked until i was just below her.

Her eyes were incredible, almost pulsing with life. Her hair was so full and sexy.

My eyes dropped to her feet. Bare?

Up her legs, perfectly narrow and smooth. I wanted to run my hands over them.

Her shorts were worn and torn, revealing most of her thighs. Stay in control Edward! I continued my journey of perfection.

Her navel was smooth and flat, i imagined pressing myself against her...

Her tshirt was cut into a crop, revealing most of her chest, just a hint of breast. Oh holy erection!

_Cheeky fucker!_ .. that voice again!

My eyes flew to hers, her lips hadn't moved.

She had just taken down a fully grown mountain lion.

Drank him dry.

Lifted him with one hand.

Yet i could almost feel her heart beat in the atmosphere. It was so strong. The blood...its odour particularly mouthwatering

What was she?

She lifted her hand, lifted the lion.

**BPOV**

He was close enough below me now.

I would kill him now.

Why would he still be here if he was normal?

Why would he be here in the first place?

Time for a test!

I lifted my arm and the lion with it. Holding it above his head.

His head rose slightly revealing his adams apple. His neck stretch further briefly showing a flash of his chest.

My legs would have wobbled if they were not stuck to the branch securely.

I looked over his body quickly.

Toned, chiseled, perfect!

I could have jumped away from the tree now and seduced him into a full sense of security.

I couldn't smell his blood ... no blood ? no beating heart ?

I held the lion in my hand and moved it above his head.

His eyes moved back to mine.

I smiled slyly as i watched his bewildered expression.  
I let the lion slip from my fingers and moved back, ready to watch this beautiful wasted man be pummled into the ground.

Just as i let it slip his hand shot up from beside him and held it up as if it were a feather.

He smiled broadly, revealing his teeth.

This time my jaw dropped in awe. How could he ? What ?

"What are you?" i whispered almost silently.

**EPOV**

The beautiful creature smiled, revealing her pointed teeth.

She dropped the lion but my hand caught it just as she let it go.

Her expression changed immedietly, from power to confusion.

She was still beautiful, even now.

I smiled at her expression to comfort her. Her lips parted.

"What are you?" she whispered inaudibly.

"I could ask you the same question" i mumured, still dazed by her beauty.

She straightened up and hopped down from the tree, standing just infront of me.

I stood still as she walked around me. Her finger attached itself to my hip and worked it's way around as she walked.

Her touch was electric, i wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to touch her.

Her finger moved to my rear, dipping lower just before my ass. I jumped a little at her inspection.

"Hmm" she murmured, continuing her search. She returned from the other side swiftly, removing her touch.

"You first" she purred seductively, stepping backwards and taking in my body fully.

"I am a vampire" i was honest watching her facial expression morph. she cocked at eyebrow and stepped forward, placing two of her fingers on my right temple. I felt slightly dizzy.

She stepped back suddenly. Her expression bewildered.

"What did you just do?" i asked, still confused out of my mind

"You're telling the truth" she stated, not answering my question.

"And you?" i enquired

"Vampire" i took in the confused look on her face and believed her.

"But blood runs in your veins" I reached over to her neck, dragging my index finger across her jugular vein, the pulse beneath my touch enthralled me.

"And so i thought it should in all vampires" she took in my touch and relaxed slightly, only to step forward crushing her body to mine.

I felt every inch and my arousal was undenied.

I tried to push her away but her grip was too tight.

Her mouth fixed on my neck, i ignored the erotic feeling it gave me. I felt her lips peel back. _**What is she doing to me?!  
**_  
I jumped as her teeth pierced my neck, she secured herself and sucked, swallowing a mouthful of venom.

Suddenly she paused, pushing me away and staggering back, gagging.

"What the fuck! You taste like shit! What _IS_ that?" she leaned over wretching heavily.

I licked my hand and ran it across the wound, i felt the venom pulling and repairing the peirced skin.

"Venom, thank you very much!" I straightened my body and looked at her. She was squating on the ground, using her fingers to scrape the taste out of her mouth.

"Ven-, what he fuck! What are you a reptile?!" she shuddered at the taste in her mouth making me laugh.

"I have venom in my system, evolution i guess"

"That's disgusting!" she stood up and looked at me again, her face disgruntled, she pulled her wrist to her face, "Venom, fucking weirdo" she commented to herself.

Her lips pulled back and pierced the skin of her wrist, blood dripped from the wound. She sucked a small drought and washed it around her mouth. Spitting it back out.

"Ugh, much better!" i watched her arm as she dropped it. Blood dripped before it healed swiftly. _**I need to hunt**_. I thought desperately.

Her blood smelt amazing, i could take her now, No!

"Dude, i didn't realise you were that hungry, should have given you the lion"

"It's okay, just..your blood...ugh it smells delectable" i closed my eyes and tried to block the though...warm thick blood dripping down your throat, satisfying your every thist, making you thrive, making  
you feel alive again !...

"Want to taste?" my eyes opened at her voice. She walked closer to me..._**oh god say yes!**_ She smiled slightly, pulling her hair back from her shoulder, revealing the pulsing jugular that i admired  
earlier.

"I can't...what if i can't stop...it's not safe...please don't ...it smells sooo good" i clenched my jaw.

"Shut the fuck up and bite me already. Let's just say...if you kill me...i'll kick you in the balls" She pushed her neck up towards me. _**ughh fine**_. I let out a growl.

My hands moved to the waist and pulled her forcefully towards me. She gasped as she bumped into me.

I moved one hand to her cheek and supported her face and i pushed into her neck.

As i tasted the blood my body warmed. I pulled her cold body towards me further. My body tingled with excitement. My hands moved gripping her rear. She let out another gasp and wrapped her legs around my waist.

I continued taking blood from her, satiating every inch of my body with lions blood.

Her legs began to weaken their grip around my waist. She was loosing power. I was drinking too much. I tried to release her but i couldn't.

Just before i took the last drought a pain shot through my head.

Everything was clear again.

What was I doing?

She kicked away when i loosened my grip. I was expecting her to stagger away in pain.

My head still rang slightly as she pulled her little leg back. Then realisation flew to my mine. _**NO DON'T!  
**_  
She kicked with all of her might.

I whimper escaped my lips, i fell to the ground.

"Told you" she panted through staggered breaths.

I looked back to her, her hair was limp again, her skin dull, her clothes hung from her body.

I stood sharply, "Shit! we should hunt properly"

"No shit lizard boy!" she barged past me into the deeper forest.

I ran to her side. "Together!" i explained

"Huh?" she looked at me whilst walking, sniffing the air elegantly, "Yeah whatever sure"

She stopped and so did I.

_**Fawn clan, seven metres in front -**_ i thought , _slightly west, total three_  
We looked at eachother as she finished my thought. We shared a smile and ran.

I let her finish off two while i took the largest one.

I rolled the body away from me as she finished her second fawn.

"I'm Edward Cullen by the way" i looked to her, fuller, her hair beautiful, her chest full. She kicked off the fawn, watching it fly off in the distance.

"I'm Bella Swan" she licked her lips and ran her hands over her legs. _**Ugh so sexy. **_Her head shot up looking directly at me.

"Excuse me?" she proclaimed,

"I didn't say anything?" at least i think i didn't

"You thought something though didn't you!" Oh fuck! i forgot she could read my thoughts as i could hers.

"Sorry" the newly acquired blood ran to my cheeks. I heard her laugh, i smiled at the wonderful sound.

"So you have a house near here?" she looked over my body.

I wore jeans and a crisp white shirt, very different to what she wore. Of course she was curious.

"Yes just south from here, i live with my family-" her eyebrows showed her confusion, i amended her, "my _adopted_ family, parent figures and siblings" her face turned sad, "What's wrong?"

_what's wrong?! you have a family you idiot, whatever_. She tried to hide it but i could hear every word. _**you know i heard that**_ i thought.

Her head shot up, her eyes wide with emotion.

"Come home with me" i could have begged

"I can't do that Edward" she protested without reason

"Why not?! I walked over to crouch infront of her, "Carlisle will take care of you, you can stay with us" i smiled broadly.

_I can't take advantage  
_  
"You won't be taking advantage Bella!"

"Can you stop that!" she demanded, "fine! i'll come, but, i'm not staying long"

_**yeah right as soon as Alice gets her paws on you, theres no escape  
**_  
"Who is Alice?" she asked intently

"Oh...sorry...my sister" i comforted,

"She has paws?" she asked genuinly,

I laughed uncontrolably, falling backwards and laughing more.

"Don't laugh at me" Bella growled. I ignored her, laughing on my back laughing uncontrollably.

Suddnely i felt pressure above me, my eyes flew open and my laughing stopped.

Bella was straddling me, her hands either side of my head.

I looked at her face intently, she was furious. Her heavy breathing heaved her chest slightly.

_**hold back Edward, don't act stupidly just because your aroused!...FUCK! you heard that didn't you!  
**_  
Bella nodded slowly, looking down at my face.

One of her hands lifted and stroked along my cheek. A shiver ran through my body.

My chest flew forward, wrapping my hands around her waist. _That feels good_

_**I heard that**_ i thought seductively, feeling her breathing increase as she sat on my lap.

_I know ...  
_  
She is perfect, i want her, i will have her!

She shifted slightly at the intimacy.

"Let's take you home" i stroked her hair out of her face.

"I'm not that delicate you know" she flew away from my contact. She slipped her hands in the top of her pockets and tapped her toes on the dirty ground. "So...which direction"

"South" I reminded her, putting my hand out for her to take it.

"No way lizardboy, i can run just as well as you can"

I nodded at her enthusiasm.

I sprinted home, closely followed by the beautifully elegant woman of my dreams.


	3. Intimidation

**  
****What Are You ?  
**

by AkashaLuna

**third chapter !****shadowXxxnightfoxx, Sukisha85, gabzCoatz, mveroherr and teambellaedward .. LOVE YOU ALL =]**

***nibble nibble* i wish i was a vampire ... sexy Edward please!**

**Thanks for reviewing so far ...**

**enjoy x**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

We broke though the last patch of forestry, racing eachother.

Edward beat me of coure. He was too fast!

He stopped waiting for me to reach him.

I saw the house then...

Tall...modern...open...expensive!

_I am so not welcome here!_

_**Yes you are Bella, shut up!**_

"I didn't actually say anything!" i exclaimed quietly.

"Whatever tough guy, follow me" he walked towards what looked like front doors.

I followed unwillingly.

As soon as i crossed the boundary of the door i knew i looked too drab to be here.

There were two people already in the sitting area.

A guy, hench as fuck! wearing a striped shirt and deep blue jeans.

He was sprawled across the huge sofa/bed equipped with a female in tow.

She was amazingly stunning. Long blonde hair shining like the sun.

Her figure was incredible, narrow waist and curvacious hips. Not an ounce of fat on her.

As soon as Edward stepped in the door, their heads flew up.

"Hey bro!" The guy lifted his girl on his lap and faced Edward.

"Hey Emmett" _Emmett?_ This Emmett now looked at me, open minded, _I like that_. Edward moved to my side and put his hand on my waist.

"Who is that" The girl muttered with disgust, _god i knew this was a bad idea!_ I shifted, ready to run, Edward's hand tightened on my waist, pinching slightly, _**Don't even think about it!**_

"Rosalie, don't be a bitch" _Hmm Rosalie, what's her beef_.

"Ed, leave her alone! it's just we haven't hunted in a while. We're trying this new theory Tanya gave us. Apparently if you don't feed for like a month to two months you get so horny and you jus-"

"EMMETT" Edward bellowed, stopped him, i could hear his thoughts, _filthy couple...kinda cool_. I heard Edward tut from beside me

"Edward, do you have to shout" another person emerged from what smelt like a very clean kitchen, "Oh"

She was beautiful also, her hair a caramel colour falling beautifully over her shoulders. Her stature small but filled, a man soon came to her side. He was stunning, his hair a beautiful blonde. He was perfectly taller than the woman beside him. He reached out instinctively to hold her shoulder confortingly. _Cute_. Edwards arm tightened pulling me closer. _**Esme and Carlisle...my 'parents' ... **__thanks_.

"Edward, we have a guest" her voice was strained

"Yes mom, this is Bella"

"Welcome Bella" Carlisle stepped forward to take my hand. As soon as his hand touched mine, he froze. "It's thirty two degrees outside. Why is your skin cold?"

"Why is yours cold?" i asked, a smirk growing on my face. I watched him struggle for a believable answer. "I'm a vampire"

"Not possible" Carlisle muttered "I thought all your kind were wiped out, where is your clan"

I shrugged, "I don't have one" _**You don't have to answer him...**__I don't mind Edward, sorry, i mean lizard boy! I still can't believe the whole venom thing! FREAK! __**Your blood tastes like heaven on earth.**_

I froze, completely desperate to jump on that lizard

"Bella?" Carlisle questioned

"I'm fine!" i almost shouted, "sorry Esme" i apologised immedietly for shouting.

"It's okay honey" she stood next to Carlisle, whose hand was still attatched to mine.

Rosalie and Emmett were now standing next to them and another couple had joined.

_**That's Alice and Jasper!**__ Lizard boy, i'm a pussy for admitting but i'm really intimidated here! __**Fuck! of course, shit what was i thinking!**_

"Guys can you back off a bit" his voice was guarded, they all looked at him then moved back to their original positions in the house.

I cowered into Edward's side, this was not my comfort zone. Edward reached around and pulled me closer, stroking my back, soothing me into his embrace.

"Thank you" i mumbled against him

I was about to wrap my arms around him when a sharp finger poked against my shoulder. I turned at the touch.

A small girl, black flicky hair, envious figure. A wide smile on her face. "Hello Bella, I'm Alice it's nice to meet you" she pulled me away from Edward. Hugging me?

She let me go and looked over me. Her eyes flew back to mine, a smile broadened across her lips showing off her perfect teeth, her eyes glistened.

_Lizard boy, why does she look like she's on crack? I don't want to invade her thoughts. _

_**She wants to play dress up... she's not going to take no for an answer... I'll be down here i promise, if you need me just call me**_

I swallowed loudly as she grasped my arm, running up the stairs dragging me with her.

I was pulled to a large fluffy room. My jaw dropped. A wall was a wardrobe. An ensuite filled with cosmetics. _oh crap!_

**EPOV**

I heard her agonised thoughts as she was primped and polished by Alice.

"Edward how did you meet her?" Carlisle fired

"We ran into eachother hunting, she took the kill herself, dropped it on me, she bit me, i bit her, we hunted some more, got chatting, she has noone so i thought i'd bring her here" simple lowdown

"She's really pretty" Esme included, winking at me.

"I know mom"

"Edward can i ask her some questioned in my office?"

"Dad, she doesn't want that much intensity!"

"How do you know that?"

"She can read thoughts too" ... duh ?

"She can?!" they all exclaimed in different tones.

"What else can she do" Emmett sat up, excited by the new challenge

"I'm not sure guys, just don't pressure her, i don't want her to be scared off" Esme looked over to me and held herself in happiness, "i'm sure you can ask questions just vary them okay!"

"Okay" they all answered, Carlisle and Esme smiling down at me.

"Can she stay here with us?"

"Of course!" Esme got up and headed to the kitchen. "Edward be careful awround Jasper, he's still sensitive!"

Footsteps on the stairs took my concentration. _**Bella!**_ I ran to the bottom and saw her.

She seemed awkward but she looked mindblowing.

Her old clothes were gone. They were replaced with a thigh length flowing deep blue top. The chest area was cynched together, excentuating her assests perfectly. Her legs were covered with black full length leggings, the length made my jaw drop. She was finally wearing socks. Her skin was glowing. Her hair was shiny and perfect. She continued down the stairs looking self conscious.

Emmet wolf whistled loudly when she came in view. I growled at his advance.

She blushed heavily and met me at the bottom of the stairs.

"I feel stupid" she shifted uncomfortably infront of me

"You look stunning" i comforted her, her facial expression changed, she looked hungry, her eyes were dark.

_You have to stop saying things like that lizard boy_

_**why's that?**_

_Because i don't think your family would appreciate me pouncing on you right now and taking you hard and rough, like the pussy you are!_

_**UGH **_My eyes closed, aching, i wanted her touch so much. She was strong...and perfect! _**maybe i wouldn't protest**_ I ran a finger along the side of her dress, lingering on her waist.

"Bella dear, you are welcome to stay here with us. Unfortunately we do not have a spare room since Alice insists on walk in wardrobes and salons in a home. You will have to share with Edward, i hope you don't mind"

"Thank you Esme, i'm so sorry to trouble you, i won't invade your home for too long" _**didn't say no, cheeky vixen, you just want to get in my sheets**_..._oh wow you figured me out... i want you, i neeed you, oh baby oh baby_. she rolled her eyes and turned back to Esme

"Invade? Don't be silly, you're welcome to stay here all you want!"

"Thank you"

_**You're not going anywhere...not yet Bella, don't be stupid!**_

"Bella?..." a voice came from the living room. _Emmett_.

She walked around from beside me to the living room.

"Yes Emmett?"

"How strong are you?"

"Emmett NO!" i began walking towards him when Bella put her hand up, i froze where i stood.

What the fuck? Can't...even...move...._**BELLA!**_

I was fixed where i stood, as long as her hand was in sight of my body i was frozen.

Jeeez ! What powers did this crazy sexy bitch have ?!?!

"I'm strong but i rely on my powers in battle" she answered Emmet innocently, nodding towards me, "see" she lifted her hand.

My feet rose from the floor.

I was hovering in mid air.

Everyone around the room stood stunned at the petite girl in the centre holding me up with the power of a hand gesture.

"FUCKIN A MAN!" Emmet stood and stormed to the garden welcoming Bella to fight.

"Oh dear, children play nice please, don't break anything" Esme's worried voice sounded over everything.

She began to walk towards Emmet, pulling me slightly through the air. I felt nauseaus.

Before long Bella and I were the only ones left inside.

She turned to face me

Pulling her hand slowly towards her.

Pulling me slowly towards her.

She settled me down softly so my body was intimately touching hers.

"Sorry" she whispered seductively, leaning forward to my cheek.

Her lips pushed slightly on my cheek, lingering then retracting, inhaling my scent.

I swear if it could my heart would beat again. I longed to push her to the ground and take her mouth in mine. To touch every inch of her body. Wait Edward. Tonight she will share you bed. Don't get carried away!

"Come watch the show" she purred, walking to the lawn when Emmet waited, strutting and thrusting her rear in my face as she walked.

Your ass is mine Swan !Your perfect ...pert...round...firm....ass is ...mine!

This would be interesting!


	4. Highly Sensitive

**  
****What Are You ?  
**

by AkashaLuna

**fourth chapter =]**

***nibble nibble***

**Thanks for reviewing so far ... your all such lovely people :)**

**enjoy x**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

I sauntered forward making sure Cullen got a great view of my ass

The thing i've learnt most from my travelling through towns is that vampires are percieved as very sexual creatures.

Well, who's to contest that!

After all i love watching men trapse after me, jaws wide, thinking terrrriiibbleee things!

I played Edward like any other man and by the looks of it...he took the bait. He didn't seriously think i was staying in this house tonight.

I found Emmett on the lawn, weighing me up as i walked towards him.

"What are the terms?" he declared in an excited voice

"Your fight, your terms" i pulled my hands behind my body, beckoning Edward forward. He still lingered inside the house.

"Anything goes!" he exclaimed with a broad smile.

Jesus, he is hench.

He paused for a moment before storming forward to pummel me into the floor.

He was within a foot from me when i decided to act.

Silly Emmet.

I held up one finger, his action fist flew upwards.

His eyes followed it questioningly, smirking and shaking his head slightly. He swung with his other fist

I held another finger on the other hand.

Both fists elevated.

His face was annoyed instantly, his hands pushed against my power. Of course no avail. Idiot!

Hmm.. perhaps some fun.

I twisted my hand, his fist twisted comfortably.

I bent my finger down slowly, his fist came in contact with his head...slowly

A confused expression crossed his face, the his eyes widened, he shook his head slowly.

I nodded mine in return ... slowly ... a wide smirk appearing across my lips.

I was suddenly aware of everybody around us. Why not make a show of Emmett, silly boy to challenge me!

I stretched my finger straight again. Whipping into bending this time.

Emmets fist crashed onto his skull with a huge crack. His eyes rolled and i could almost see the birdies circling above his head. I laughed loudly.

I repeated the action about ten times, quick in a row. His legs began to wobble. I was winning.

I stretched my arms wide.

His fists flew out at the sides almost tearing him in half.

I smiled sweetly at his held body.

Lifting my knee, i pulled back slightly.

"goodbye Emmie" i whispered

Then i kicked with all my power against his chest.

I pulled back my hands and let him fly through the forestry.

I heard a collision then, focusing in. Emmett sat at the bottom of the tree which was now cracked and bare of its leaves.

He shook his head for the concusion.

"I always win" i sighed with melancholy. I did enjoy a fight! Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie all stood jaws dropped at my playing skills.

I turned around, ready to walk back to the house to Edward.

As i took one step forward, i heard a crunch of leaves.

I turned swiftly but before i could react Emmetts body crashed into mine.

We slid to the floor, his weight almost crushed me. As soon as we colided to the floor we skidded acorss the gravelly dirt.

AHH! SOMETHING ...CAUSING....SERIOUS....PAIN !

Emmett got up suddenly, standing straight. Punching the air, "That's what i call it baby. Hell yeah! Take that biatch!" He laughed and skidded back to Rosalie to grope her intensely.

I struggled to get up from the floor, suddenly Edward was at my side.

"Oh my god! Bella are you okay?!" He lifted his arms to cradle me, UGH.

I pushed up from the ground before he could touch me.

"I'm fine!" i exclaimed, what was it?! Something in my shoulder, _FUCK! _

Edwards eyes moved to my shoulder and saw what i soon saw.

A huge piece of slate was sticking out of my shoulder, half embeded.

_**HOLY SHIT!**_

_Calm down 'vampire' if that is what you are!_ I cocked an eyebrow at him.

He attempted to smile but i could still see the worry on his face.

Carlisle walked over to me, pulling rubber gloves from his pocket. _WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING LIZPIRE?...__**hmph! he's a doctor you weakling! **__I don't need him!_

I padded away towards the garage door, away from the family.

They watched from across the lawn. Edward came to my side once again. _**Do you want some help? **__no thanks._

I wrenched the dress strap off of my shoulder over the slate, along with the bra strap id been forced to endure.

_**holy fuck me sideways**_

_later_ .. i winked at him and rolled my eyes when he re-adjusted his trousers. Simple boys and their erections ...

I reached behind me and yanked on the slate, pulling it cleanly out of my shoulder.

I looked at Emmet who was still laughing at his win. I pelted the slate at his head.

It bounced away shattering into a million pieces on the floor.

"Fat head!" i muttered at him.

I reached back to my shoulder as i felt it tense. The skin was healing quicker than usual. I reached back and wiped the excess blood from the wound.

Pulling it to my face and licking my fingers clean.

A door frame cracked noisely.

My eyes moved to the noise

_Jasper?_

_**BELLA BE CAREFUL! HE'S HIGHLY SENSITIVE TO BLOOD!**_

"hmm" he could have a taste if he wanted

I walked towards his quivering body, now grasping the wooden frame in his hands.

**EPOV**

**  
**Ignoring my warning she walked towards Jasper.

What was the sexy woman thinking.

I looked at her shoulder as she stepped in front of Jasper.

It was already healed, a small white line in its place.

"Jasper?" she asked politely

"Bella, you shouldn't...it's hard for me to - "

"control your bloodlust?" of course she could finish his sentence

"exactly" he rested slightly but still remained fixed and shuddering

She stepped closer, i could see him holding his breath, That's is Jasper, you hurt her .. you die!

"don't stress yourself...have a taste"

Everyone around us gasped uncontrollably.

"I don't know ... "

"Oh stop acting like Edward, i've given you permission just do it!" her beautiful face looked at me, "Stop him if i can't" she asked

"Of course!" she smiled at me and leant towards Jasper.

I watched him stealthily.

His hand lifted slowly and pushed her hair from her shoulder

That's my spot!

I watched now in anger at his touch on her.

She stiffened slightly as he lent forwad, pulling her hair back down her shoulder.

_**be careful Bella, don't tease him!**_

She ignored my thought and stepped back slightly,

_That's your spot..._she amended, lifting my heart into my throat, i didn't have any words for the happiness i felt.

_**Thank you**_ i felt completely charmed by her.

She pushed her wrist into Jasper's face.

"You're sure" he whispered, taking her skin and running it across his lips.

My body ached to be doing that do her, running my lips across her skin and touching her body.

"Just do it!" she demanded, clenching her teeth.

Jasper let loose, gripping her arm to his mouth and biting deep into it. His eyes lit and his thoughts danced as he took the blood.

I was focused on Bella.

Her body willing to give up the thing that kept her alive. Amazing.

Her skin was still glowing and her heart still beating fast.

Suddenly Jaspers arm reached out and pulled her body roughly to hers.

_**NOO! i have to stop this! she's mine!**_

_..No...I'm...not ... CULLEN!_ She lifted her other arm tentatively and wrapped her fingers around Jaspers neck. Pushing him hard into the remainder of the doorframe.

His lips broke from her wrist and she shook it dry,

"S-sorry, i just- GOD you taste amazing" Jasper stuttured licking his lips clean.

"Yeah i've been told" she flashed an annoyed glance at me, she released him and staggered backwards.

She fell on her bum with a delicate thump.

Carlisle ran to her before i could.

"Bella, dear are you okay? Maybe you should rest for the rest of today huh?" He scooped her up in his arms and took her to the living room.

I followed hastily, leaning over him to make sure she was okay ?

"Edward just back off for a second, she needs to rest!" Carlisle demanded, laying Bella on the sofa.

Before i could ask how she felt her heart beat slowed, her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Esme came from nowhere dragging a blanket over her body, kissing her on the forehead.

"Edward we need to talk" Carlisle beckoned me to his office.

I followed unwillingly. _**Oh no, not a telling off?!**_

Carlisle sat on his desk and ordered me to sit before him.

"Edward, she is a rural vampire, she is not one of us. You can't have her. She belongs to noone. She is a free roamer and believe me if she is determined to leave, she will. Don't let yourself get attached"

"Carlisle, i know that"

"Then don't act foolish Edward! Don't wait on her every need, she has managed without you and she does NOT need a protector"

"I think i might lo-"

"DON'T EVEN GO THERE EDWARD!" he bellowed

"Carlisle! This isn't your decision! I like her ALOT!" I stood up, stand your ground!! I was suddendly fuming, my fists clenched and a menacing hiss escaped my lips.

Carlisle back down and took place behind his desk holding his hands up, "Edward, calm yourself, I'm warning you , that is all, the more you mollycoddle her, the more she will want to leave!"

Suddenly what he said made sense.. she would leave... she already she wasn't mine ... if that's not a hint i don't know what is! Play it cool Edward!

"I'm sorry Carlisle" i took a few deep breaths and sat down.

"It's fine Edward, i understand you feel strongly, just give her privacy, don't think because you can read thoughts you have the right to invade her head, i understand she may have taken ours, i will warn Rosalie"

Defend her!

"Actually she refused to read your thoughts, well, Alice's anyway"

Carlisle grinned happily and nodded, "okay, let her rest Edward"

I got up from my chair and pulled my father into a hug. He held me tightly and patted my bag

"Go on, go check up on her" he rolled his eyes pushing me away to the door,

I smiled and opened it, walking to the living room with haste

"Edward..."

"Yeah" i paused when i heard Carlisle's voice

"Stop defending her!"

"Sorry dad" i chuckled on my way through the hall, hearing Carlisles chuckles follow.

I headed to the living room.

Alice was sitting on a cheerful Jasper's lap, they were dodging eachothers tickles and falling into cosy cuddles. _**Lucky bastards**_

Emmet was doing push ups across the room, He was doing them chest up. Rosalie perched crosslegged on him stomach, stroking his abs and purring seductively into his ear. _**Dirty lucky bastards**_

I scanned the room, Bella was asleep on the couch.

I moved towards her.

She was spead out comfortably, her legs sprawled and her hair wild across her face.

I reached down to pull it out of the way, _**I have to protect her, she's fragile**_

I bent down to kiss her forehead. When my lips were within an inch of her skin something happened.

A hand flew to my throat, gripping it tightly,

"Nice try Lizpire"

She was awake?! _**Minx!**_

_You know it!_

"I'm sorry i should let you sleep" i tried to pull away but her grip on my throat got tighter, pulling me closer.

_I thought you were going to kiss me goodnight?_

_**I wa-**_ .. She pulled my mouth roughly to hers. She kissed me gently at first, holding my throat.

Her hand moved and gripped the back of my hair almost pulling me on the sofa.

Her kiss turned rough and hasty, pressing against my lips passionately, holding me tight to her.

Her lips gently parted mine and she pulled me even closer. Pushing her tongue into my mouth.

I tasted the blood on her tongue and pushed mine to meet it.

My body racing with pleasure and passion, needing a release.

Just as our tongues touched she released my neck and pushed me away.

My face was washed with shock

Hers was mischeavious.

"Now fuck off, i'm tired" she smiled, sucking on her bottom lip, i stepped backwards, turning slightly towards my siblings...who now were gauping at us.

I was about to walk away when i heard movement.

Bella's hand flew out and slapped my ass hard

"Bad Lizard" she chastised, laughing evily and settling back down to sleep.

I walked further away from her, my mind confused completely.

Did she want me, she did just rape my mouth!? Oh god this girl is HOT!

Suddenly my siblings were surrounding me, smiling slyly.

"What" i demanded in a hushed tone,

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH" they all chanted loudly at me, making kissing faces and spanking motions.

If i could have blushed i would.

I turned to Bella.

Her body was hidden on the couch but her hand up in the air, no powers this time ... just a gesture. She stuck her middle finger up at my siblings.

Suddenly everyone burst into cackling laughter, rolling on the floor and falling over each other.

I even heard Bella let out a giggle.

I took the embarrasment and laughed along, after all. _**That was the most amazing thing i've ever experienced!**_

......

......

......

_more where that comes from lizard boy!_

_**I'm holding you to that!**_

I heard her giggle again, lifting my heart.

Then she slept peacefully through the rest of the day.


	5. Too Gentle

**  
****What Are You ?  
**

by AkashaLuna

**fifth chapter =] **

***nibble nibble* to warn you .. things get hot and bloody ... you love it!**

**Thanks for reviewing so far ...sorry about the trouble with the last posting ... i didnt like the way it looked XD**

**enjoy x**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

I woke comfortably. _This was definitely the most comfortable nights sleep i had ever had._

"Bella's up" i heard Edward from the other room, _Um thanks?_

_**Beware, Alice approaches!**_

Suddenly i felt someone to my left, i turned quickly to see who it was .... of course.... Alice

"Hey Bella!" she was enthusiastic... too enthusiastic ! _she wants to dress me up again doesnt she?_

"Yes she does" Edward was now at my other side, looking down at me, both hands on the couch.

"Fiinnnneee" I was about to move the cover when Alice pulled it for me.

"Come on, Bella no time to dilly dally" Alice was already half way up the stairs.

"holy shit that girl needs a hobby" i mumbled to Edward.

"looks like you're her new hobby" he smiled down at me. Hmph! Lizard boy can't be in power ! Only i can! New plan!

I moved off the sofa slightly but turned to look back at Edward.

"You've a- You've got something on your lip" i motioned on mine where i planned.

His expression became puzzled and his finger moved as mine did, now only half positioned against the sofa, rubbing the imaginary dirt, "really? What is it?"

HA! TOOK THE BAIT!

I pushed down on the chair and lunged into him.

We fell to the ground with a thud.

Me straddling him once more.

His hand were loose on my thighs.

Before he spoke i pushed my lips down onto his.

I ignored the kick i got everytime i touched him, he was afterall beautiful and perfect and so god damn sexy i could take him right now! Your strong Bella, he is weak!

"Me" i mumbled against them.

His lips smiled broadly under mine, and parted to pull me in deeper.

_No way Lizpire! _

I pushed away from him and sprinted up the stairs chuckling to myself, _silly boy, your gonna have to try much harder than that!_

_**TEASE! **_he shouted in his thought at me.

I peered down, he was still laying on the floor taking in unecessary deep breaths.

_Get your bitch ass up or i'll come and spank it!_

_**DEFINITELY STAYING DOWN**_ i laughed loudly and walked towards Alice.

She was standing in her doorway tapping her foot furiously on the floor.

"Bella, hurry up!" she looked so agitated!

"yeah yeah yeah" i slow motioned ran towards her.

"hilarious!" she grabbed my wrist and yanked me onto her bed and walked to her wardrobe filing through a new bag of fabrics.

"You know Alice, i don't condone sitting on your bed, you and Jasper have probably humped like rabbits in heat on here, there's probably jizz everywh-PFFFHH" Alice threw a pile of clothes at my face before i could finish my sentence.

"There are some bed clothes and a fresh change for the morning, get changed" She moved to her door with an annoyed face. _Whoopsie_

"Sorry Alice, didn't mean to offend" she paused

"It's okay, you were right, we have fucked like rabbits on that bed" she smiled broadly and turned to face me.

GROSS! I shot up from the bed and landing on a soft rug.

"and on that rug!" she declared as she walked out of the room giggling. I jumped away from it, dropping the clothes.

_Dirty bitch!_

_**What is it?**_

_You don't want to know_, _now stop invading my mind you perve! im getting changed_

_**damn!**_

I chuckled to myself and picked through the clothes. Ugh. Lingerie ? Well... i have nothing else to wear.

I pulled off my dress and leggings, flicking away the stupid uncomfortable bra that was almost glued to my body.

I slipped the nightdress over my body and bent down to the rest of the clothes but didn't bother looking, i could endure that bullet tomorrow!

"Are you decent?" Alice called

"If you could call it that, what am i wearing Alice?!" she walked nimbly back into the room.

"Your wearing expensive night clothes so don't fuck around in them!" i rolled my eyes, i knew there was nothing i could do to fight her, she had an air about her that disturbed me. "let's put those in Edward's room"

She walked out and expected me to follow obviously.

We walked out of the door and down the hallway. Turning left once there was another door.

Alice pushed her way through nonchalently, waiting by the door for me to put the clothes down.

His room was bigger than i expected. Wide and airy. Two of his walls were made of glass, revealing a magnificent view.

"Holy shit this is amazing!" i whispered

"yeah yeah yeah" Alice pulled me further in.

There were book shelves full along half a wall, a black leather sofa covered in diaries and cd's. He had tons of music, vinyl and CD.

I span around to get a full 360 view, a curtain was drawn, covering what i thought was a wall. _What's the point?_ Hmm no response from Edward ? Clever lizard!

"As you may or may not know we don't sleep so this is for you" Alice stepped in and reached behind the curtain pulling on a string.

Suddnely the curtains parted revealing a four poster bed. Tucked away in a gap in the wall. Oh. My. God.

The bed was beautiful...too beautiful for me.

I moved towards it and stroke the silken sheets, Alice tutted at my slowness and took the clothes from my hand, folding them and putting them next to Edward's wardrobe section.

"I'll be downstairs Bella, drool over the sheets all night if you wish" then she closed the door.

A sudden heat came over me. Oh God, I can't do this. This just isn't me. Posh houses and silk sheets. _No. _

I turned at flopped on the edge of the bed.

A gentle knock on the door stopped my thought.

"Bella, can i come in?" _Edward?_

_**yeah, it's me, can i come in?**_

"Sure, it's your room" i pointed out the obvious

He opened the door and searched the room, looking round...then he found me on the bed.

**EPOV**

I walked in slowly, she sounded too down to be as playful as usual.

There was noone aimly visible when you want in the door.

I turned more inward and found her.

She was sitting on the bed. Looking utterly mind blowing.

I moved towards her, her eyes remained down. I reached and closed the door softly.

"What's wrong?" i asked intently

_nothing_

"Talk then!" i wondered why she remained silent

_I don't need to_

Anger buzzed in my mind. _**Then i'll leave! **_

"No dont!" it escaped her lips before her mind could process it.

"Much better" i amended.

Authority now !

I moved over to her and knelt before her.

"Bella, what is wrong?" i asked sternly

Her eyes moved from her lap and met mine. _**don't look at the gown, look at her.**_

"This?" she pinched some of the fabric between her fingers

"I'm sorry, just answer the question" i blinked and put my mind straight again

"No Edward, that's just it! This... and this" she tapped the bed "all of this, i don't belong here! Look at me, i'm not like you! Im not a civilised vampire. I'm different!"

"Bella-" she cut me off

"No, don't try to tell me i'm not. It is clear i am, believe me there is nothing i want more than this! I want this so bad it hurts, but if you think about it, i just don't fit. Rosalie understands she treated me the way i expected! She is the clear thinker in this house! This is just covering up me" she pulled at the lace on the gown. My eyes wandered.

Her heart beat was racing and she was beginning to perspire what appeared to be blood, her cheeks redened and my senses went wild. I let myself fall back, taking deep breaths away from her. She noticed.

"Edward what is it?" She got up and moved towards me. I put up my hand

"No stay back, sorry" i began panting, "it's just you"

_me?_ she was hurt, fuck!

"No not you, just your gown and your sweating...it's....the blood...it just...smells ... so ...ugh...amazing"

Her eyes widened.

"Just, if you come near me ...i dont know...ughh....i may just...oh my gahh..."

"may just what?" she knelt in front of me.

_**Bella! **_i groaned internally

"Edward, just say it!" she moaned slightly

_**FINE!**_ i growled and sat up sharply, my face inces away from Bella's

"Bella, if i stay here now, i'm afraid with this rather large bed and your insane beauty i might just lift you up, throw you on the bed and bang your brains out!" i practically shouted in her face.

Her eyes widened.

_holy fuck! _

I didn't move from my position and neither did she.

She let out a gust of breath and flew forward, crushing me to the floor.

Her hands grasped my face an her lips colided with mine.

_**Oh god Bella! Maybe we shouldn't ..**_

_SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TAKE ME ALREADY!_

A feverent growl escaped my lips and i forced my tongue into her mouth and found hers.

Our lips and tongues caressed and sucks at eachother.

Her taste drove my mind mad. Ughhh

My hands flew to her ass and gripped tightly, she groaned and removed her mouth from mine, moving to my neck and biting hard.

I picked her up suddenly, and thundered to the bed.

Her legs wrapped tightly around me and pushed her sex into my stomach.

Her teeth suddenly released my neck and she spat on the floor.

I kissed her neck and licked the sweet bloody sweat from her skin.

"UUghh, i forgot you taste like shit!"

I chortled laughter, intimately containing it. The vibration from my laugh made her body tighten against me.

_Oh holy fuck!_

Her hands grabbed onto my back and clawed away my shirt, she leant backwards and ripped it off of my chest. I made sure to hold her ass firmly. I squeezed tightly.

She thrust her body forward, rubbing her warm covered sex against my bare stomach.

I loosened my grip and let her fall back onto the bed.

She landed on her elbows and panted, pulling herself backwards.

I reached down and ripped the jeans at their seams, dumping them on the floor. Only my underwear remained. Once baggy. Now extremely tight.

_Oh, my, effing, god! _

Her eyes were fixed on my arousal.

I prawled forward on the bed .

She remained on her elbows

My lips pushed against hers and her tongue found mine swiftly. Her right hand lifted to grip my face to hers.

I moved back up on my knees straddleing her knee area.

My hands moved to her knees

She gasped and groaned my name at my touch, falling back on the bed and sighing.

I ran my hands up her legs, lifting her gown, i ran it straight over her hips and over her tiny waist.

I bent down to her, kissing her lips tenderly.

I continued kissing her cheeks, forehead, neck, collarbone as i lifted her gown off of her body. Discarding it on the floor.

I lent back down to gaze at her perfect body.

_self conscious much? _

_**don't be fucking stupid, you are perfect **_

I kissed her skin softly, satiating every inch of her body with kisses.

_UGH! your too gentle! _she complained.

Before i could recall what happened she was staddling me. Rubbing against my body and assaulting my tongue with hers.

**BPOV**

I pushed him down forcefully on the bed.

Straddling him and kissing him forcefully.

I felt his arousal harden as i ground into him.

_**ugghhhhhh**_

perfect!

I ran my fingers over his chest pressing hard and scratching slightly.

His body shivered at the force and his body arched upwards, forcing his sex against mine.

"Uhh Edward, how much do you need it?"

_**Sooo much Bella! So much! Auhhh**_

_show me how much you want it!_

His body flew up and crushed me to his body, his hands raked through my hair and sent shudders through my body.

My hands moved to his underwear, ready to rip it away.

His hands moved at the same time as mine, our hands colided, causing rumbling laughter vibrating our positions.

We both groaned at the same time and made the journey again.

Before long out underwear were in tatters beside us.

I gauped at his huge arousal, causing his thoughts to turn embarrassed.

_Ugh perfect_

I reached forward to graze my fingertips across his length.

He gasped and released a ferocious growl. Pulling me towards him and reaching undeneath me to stroke my moistened sex.

I gasped and gripped to his neck, pulling my self up and wrapping my fingers in his touseled hair.

_**Bella... ughh ... before we... i should get some... protection **_

_Edward ... i can't get pregnant ... i'm fucking dead you moron! ... I trust you_

_**I trust you too**_

As he finished his thought he lowered me slowly onto him.

My head leant back as we came in contact.

_**Ohh...Bella... you feel so ... amazing!**_

Then to my amazement, Edward took control.

His hands gripped to my hips and rocked me backwards and forward.

Kissing me and licking my skin.

_I'm ... pretty sure ... our sex noises .... will ...disgust your family ... _i thought through pants

_**Do ... you ... even fucking ... caareee! **_He groaned as i tightened around him.

_Hell ... noo aaauhhhhhhhhh_

Our hands gripped onto eachother and tore at eachothers skin as we came together.

I felt dribbling down my back and i realised he broke skin.

He lifted me away from him and wrapped the top sheet around my lower body settling me on the bed.

He moved behind and i felt his tongue run over the scratches he made.

The feeling of his tongue made me almost ready to go again.

I bent down to wipe the sweat from my skin on the sheet of the bed.

As i pulled it back i noticed the blood.

_Shit of course, all..bodily...liquids...blood_

Edwards head rose and he turned around to face me. Looking at the sheet, _**Is that so?**_

His hand moved to my body and pulled the sheet back, revealing my bare sex. A small patch of blood underneath me, a small smear across my thigh inwards. He release my sheet then pulled back the sheet on him.

His sex was smeared with blood, staining the sheet around it.

_I ruined your sheets, fuck im so sorry! _His hand reached and stroked his fingers across my cheek.

_**I don't give a fuck about sheets Bella...but...**_

He reached forward and pulled back my sheet again exposing me and looked down...

_**your forgetting one thing...**_

_that is ... _

_**Your blood rather appeals to me...**_

My eyebrows knitted together ... i didn't understand his point.

He looked down at my sex once again then back to my eyes ... _**yum **_... he purred

I felt a smile broaden across my lips ... OF COURSE!

His hand moved to my shoulders and pushed my body down, making sure my head colided with a pillow.

I giggled as his mouth and hands slinked down my body making me squirm,

_Oh god! This is the hottest thing i have ever experienced!_ i groaned slightly as his touch became sensitive.

_**You're repeating me! ... and i haven't even started yet... **_Edward purred seductively

Then i felt him.

My hands flew to the sheets and gripped,

_best...decision...evverrr !_

I heard him chuckle slightly, his voice vibrating against my skin.

Then the night passed over us.


	6. Victoria

**  
****What Are You ?  
**

by AkashaLuna

**sixth chapter =]**

*nibble nibble*

Thanks for reviewing so far ... **i appreciate it loads ! I had a bit of trouble writing this with a few reviews i got .. bummed me out a bit =/**

**I think it lacking something but if you think differently tell me ... i need cheering up ='[**

enjoy x

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

Bella eventually stirred from her sleep.

Her bodylounged across mine, her head resting on my stomach and her arms over me.

Sleeping in such a weird position...weirdo

I heard thoughts become clearer and knew she was awake.

_**morning**_

She looked down at our bodies intertwined and only covered with stained red silk sheets.

She pushed up on her hands, holding the blanket around her chest. Looking at the blood.

_Ritual animal slaughter?_

She questioned at the bloody sheets. Her brow furrowed and her hair hung slightly lifeless than last night.

_**Try... hot nasty sex**_

_Oh... _She looked down at the sheets once more, _looks like i had fun_

What ? She didn't remember it? I remembered it... every moment of it ... her perfect body... our ferocious contact ... the hours of pleasure ....

_**You ... dont remember?**_

_I think the loss of blood ... you know ... weakens my senses_

_**Hmm? **_disappointed much!

Let's see if she remembers this. I reached up and weaved my fingers in her hair. Her eyes closed. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her shoulder. Her body shivered from the cold touch.

I moved the hair from neck and ran my mouth over her skin. She shuddered. Her hands flew to hold my shoulder back.

_I get it! _

Her eyes powered into mine. Dark, desperate, wanting me.

_**Maybe later **_

_I'll hold you to that ... lizard boy_

She moved away from the pulling the sheet around her. Leaving me with a single blooded sheet.

"Oh come on ! can we please drop the lizard comments"

"well..." she wrapped the sheet around her tightly and put her hands on her hips.

"well?" i beckoned, covering myself up fully and pulling myself slightly up on the bed.

"do lizards have venom?

"some do... yes"

"do you have venom?"

"..yes"

"are you a girl?

"i think you know well enough im a boy!"

"So, your a boy ... well then .. i'm sorry to say ... you're always gonna be a lizard boy" she smiled broadly and shook her head slowly at me.

_**arrgh ! come back here now!**_

_No way _

I was about to get up and chase her

_Wait! someones coming!_

In a flash, she was gone the door in the glass wall open. Breeze flowing in.

I moved to stand up when the door cracked open.

_**SHIT!**_ i flew back to the bed and tried to hide the blooded sheets.

_**Alice and Jasper?! fuckers!**_

They barged straight in without asking and searched the room. Looking towards the bed last.

Alice's hand gestured worked their magic.

"Okay, ONE! what are you doing naked in bed...you don't sleep!?, TWO, where is Bella and why are her clothes still in a pile where i left them?!?!"

"Bella went out for a second, she didn't say where. The bed? erm i was hot?"

"You're such a liar! Whatever i'm going shopping" she leaned over and kissed Jasper's cheek. "See ya"

"see ya babe" he pulled her in for a deeper kiss and eventually after a few gagging noises on my part, she left.

I ached for Bella to return to me.

Jasper stared me down and soon as Alice left.

"WHAT?!" i exclaimed after a good five minutes.

"you fucked her didn't you" he spoke with a smirk on his face

_**holy crap...your the shittest liar in the world, don't bother!**_

"It's none of your business Jasper"

"yeah whatever" he pushed the door shut and walked round to stand at the side of the bed. He reached on the floor and picked up Bella's night gown, "exhibit A" he held it covering his face. Then moved to face me girating his eyebrows suggestively.

"Jasper, give me that!" I lunged forward and snatched it from his grasp, stuffing it away under one of the pillows.

"Okay okay, i can tell your a bit touchy about it" he scanned the room. "where is she?"

"As soon as you came along she ran out!" i huffed

"Ah, sorry for the cock-block bro"

"Jasper, i swear to god if you don't stop invading my privacy i will tear you to pieces"

"Fineeee!" he got up and moved to the door. I watched him about to leave when he turned quickly

"Was it a good fuck?" he blurted.

I growled and threw a pillow with force at his head. Before it hit him he slinked out of the room laughing as he went.

I took a deep breath and flopped back down on the bed and closed my eyes.

"Was it?" a voice sounded

"Jasperr!" i complained sitting up slightly.

Not Jasper ... _**Bella!**_

_Was it?_ She lingered in the wall doorway, the sheet wrapped around her body loosely, draping out of the door slightly. Her hair flowing full and thick again.

_**Did you hunt?**_

She looked at me with annoyance and lifted her hand. Pulling me towards her. I staggered when she let me go

"You didn't answer me" she purred, slouching back against the door

"Yes, Bella, it was good...it was amazing ... it was ..."

"perfect" she mumbled, looking down at her body

_**What's wrong?**_ I reached up and stroked her hair from her cheek, she looked up at me

_All this perfection, it's not that i don't like it, it's just unfamiliar. Everythings gentle here..._

_**you like it rough**_ i stated, her lips broadened and she let out the most beautiful shimmering laugh, it hit every nerve in my body, causing a smile to spread across my lips.

_yes_

_**we can be rough**_ My hands found her waist and my body pressed into hers forcing her up against the length of the door.

Her breath caught and she panted slightly

_what about your family, i don't want to just intrude_

_**Esme said your welcome, if you feel your intruding we can leave**_

_we?_

_**i'd come with you of course**_

_you don't know me _she added with a smirk

_**i think i know you a little so far, about that, my family wanted to know if they could ask you questions?**_

_i don't mind_

i released the tight grip on her and stroked her waist.

_**if it gets too much, just tell me**_

_What will you do, lick them with your sticky lizard tongue_

I guess i'd better get used to the lizard comments sooner rather than later

_**Of course not, thats just for you**_ I lent forward and ran my tongue acorss her bottom lip, it fell slightly.

_that's fine by me_, She pushed her lips against mine and parted them, deepening the kiss and connecting us further.

We parted eventually, Bella gasping for air.

"Maybe we should change and go be social?"

"If we have to" she moaned mockingly, shifted away from me but grasped my hand pulling me down the hallway, quickly into the bathroom

_shower first?_

_**share?**_

_wouldn't want to waste water would we. _

She locked the door and dropped the sheet, stepping into the shower, pulling me and tearing away my sheet as she did

_**Auughh, you are perfect**_

_have to be to fit in here_

Her arms gripped to my body and pulled me in, switching the water on as she did.

I lifted her up into my arms, groaning at the moist contact.

Heaven...

**BPOV**

**  
**If felt so weird to shower in clean water. A lake or a river was normally by bath.

Edward always held me so tightly since i confronted him being gentle

Believe me ... i didnt mind in the slightest.

We snuck quietly wrapped in the same towel to his bedroom.

I took the pile of clothes Alice had left me and began putting them on as Edward took clothes from his wardrobe.

"I have a question" he sprung unexpectedly

I reached down for the tshirt, ignoring the pretty lace bra she gave me to wear.

"hit me" what could he want to ask ?

"have you ... you know ... with anyone else"

i eyed him speculatively, _what would you like the answer to me?_

_**hopefully the truth?**_

"then the answer is yes"

he was silent ... _that's not what you wanted to hear is it?_

_**not sure**_

_Edward i told you before, i don't belong to you, i'm not yours._

_**so this ... meant nothing?**_

_not nothing...but...if i am going to stay here, baby steps ?_

_**of course**_

"I have a question for you" i fired at him, pulling my tshirt over my head and straightening out the jeans i had been given.

"hit me" he mirrored my response, throwing a grin at the same time

"have you ever bit a human?" not an obscene question for a vampire.

He looked straight up at me, _**yes**_, he thought, ashamed

_why are you ashamed ?_

_**because it's not right Bella! **_He headed towards the door pulling me with him along the hallway and down the stairs.

_your a vampire, vampires traditionally eat humans...whats not right about that?_

_**do you eat humans ?!**_ he asked accusingly, bringing me into the living room and settling down on the sofa.

_i have done, but i saw what it did to my family so i stopped and turned to animals._

_**huh? your family, what have they got to do with it? i thought you were alone?!**_

_I am! _

"Sorry to break up your little mind parties, what are you talking about?" Jasper butted in, _bit rude?_

Edward turned when he heard my thought, growling at Jasper.

_EDWARD! sit boy!_

_**hilarious**_

Just then Carlisle walked in and sat in the high armchair, next to the sofa.

"Bella i would be delighted if you could share your past with us, you don't have to, don't feel pressured to, i'm just curious that is all"

_**you dont have to Bella**_

_shut up lizardboy_

_**daymm, thought i dodged that bullet**_

_never .. MWOOHAHAHA_

"Bella?" Carlisle interrupted

"Oh sorry, yes of course i'll tell you, what do you want to know?"

"well first of all, how did you become a Vampire?"

_Is this what you wanted to know?_

_**yes, actually but i didn't want to push you**_

_you can push me, you can do more if you want_

_**oh gawd ... **_

"Well, it started when i was about nine. My mom had this 'friend' Victoria, who used to come over once a week to 'chat'. She would play with me and take me out for icecream, but always be touching me"

Edward moved closer wrapping his arms around me.

"She would always stroke my neck and hold my wrist rather than my hand when we crossed a road."

"Checking your pulse?" carlisle amended, his eyes thoughtful

"yes, making sure it was steady and reliable. When i hit seventeen she brought a friend to the house. Her boyfriend. James. James would hold her intimately and my mother didn't approve"

_**are you okay?**_

_yes, shut up your ruining my story_

"Finally one time she threatened to kick him out. He went wild, acting hysterically and trashing the house. When my mom stepped in the way, as he was lunging towards me...he took her"

Carlisle's eyes were fixed, Edward's arms constricted around me

"He drank her and just left her on the floor. I being naive still, panicked, called the police. Victoria freaked and before i knew it my body was aching on the floor"  
"Aching... not burning?"

"No not burning. If felt like all my organs were being stretched and remade, my head felt like it would implode. Then it stopped. Everything came clear. Too clear to be human"

"You were changed" Carlisle interrupted

"yes. When i finally arose i saw what i had missed, Victoria had torn apart James, limb from limb and he was slowly becoming ashes. My mother was rested on the couch, still and white" i felt an unrecognised tear fall to my cheek.

Edwards finger caught it, dragging up the trail and taking it to his mouth.

Carlisle ignored his action.

"Then what happened?" he asked

"I went with Victoria to her 'hide out', they all ate humans, they were practically lining up to be slaughtered. I was forced a few by Victoria but... i couldn't stomach it, not after seeing my mother"

_**Bella, you can stop if you want**_

"I left her, she's been trying to get me back ever since. I've managed to escape her before although, she's stronger than me. As they pass on the dark gift, they pass on powers too, weakened versions though"

"so what powers do you have"

"so far, telekenesis, mind reading, intense mindreading - thats everything youve ever thought - but i can only do that through touch"

_**thats what you did to me in the woods**_

_yes it is_

"I have reasonable strength although it weakens when i don't feed and lose blood"

_**like last night**_

_EDWARD!_

_**sorry, ill stop**_

"Do you know anymore?" Carlisle questioned looking at me with a bizarre expression.

"i've never really have to push further than telekenesis, so i wouldn't know"

"fascinating" he beamed at me and stood up. "thank you Bella, i know it must have been hard for you to share that"

_oh, is that all .... that wasn't hard_

"It's okay" Carlisle leaned forward and kissed my forehead then moved back away to the kitchen.

_**you want me to tell you something that is hard? **_He pulled me onto his lap to face him and pushed against me. Oh holy shit me sideways

_you mean this?_

I reached down and pushed my hand against his trousers, he let out an internal groan

_and what would you like me to do with this? _ i licked my lips theatrically and ran my tongue across his bottom lip as he did to me before.

_**oh bella ... uuuhh**_

I paused and shifted away, looking down at the bulge in his jeans.  
_Actually ... I'm not feeling it right now_ ... suuuchhh a lie !

HIs face dropped and his thoughts began to sound like a phone being let off the hook

I pushed off of him and landed on the floor, bending forward to lean over him.

My lips were within an inch from his. I looked down to his bulge

"Down boy" i purred and pushed away from him, sauntering to the lawn to find his siblings.

_**OH COME ON!**_

I giggled childishly and skipped away as i saw him rise to capture me.


	7. The Sisterhood

**  
****What Are You ?  
**

by AkashaLuna

**seventh chapter =]**

***nibble nibble***

**Thanks for reviewing so far ...i appreciate it loads ! **

**Much Love to .... teambellaedward, FoxxyJ, Sukisha85, shadowXxxnightfoxx, dementedevilpixie, KiyaRaven (who i adore by the way!) and anyone else at that fact!**

**chapter 8 will be this in Edward's point of view just to warn you, don't expect more goings on yet ... they will be coming soon ;)**

**enjoy x**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV  
**

**  
**As soon as i reached the back door i felt him running towards me.

I giggled uncontrolably and prepared myself to run out into the distance.

Just as my foot touched the ground to run i felt a stirring in the air.

Something definitely familiar

Then everything went black. I felt my body tumble to the ground.

I was still conscious yet somehow paralyzed.

I tried to open my eyes and get away from the black, but they wouldn't budge

Just then everything turned white, my eyes still hadn't opened.

A familiar streak of red hair flew into my senses.

And in my paralyzed state, there she stood in my mind before me.

"Well, hello young Bella" she purred.

I quickly found my mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

She laughed softly and tilted her head

"Happiness doesn't last forever Bella, i will start placing the tracks to your destiny tomorrow unless you listen to me and do as i say"

"Victoria, don't do this"

"We want you back Bella, nobody was as ruthless as you were, we're loosing power"

"That isn't my problem anymore" i protested, i felt tears spring to my eyes

"Oh but it is Bella, you see nobody in the sisterhood guided by the dark gift gets left behind...or forgotton" she added with an evil smirk

"What do you want from me"

"I told you, come back to us, we miss you"

"I can't, i don't want to!"

"YOU CAN AND YOU WILL ISABELLA!" she bellowed in my mind leaving ringing in my ears producing ribbing sobs from my chest, "Oh shut up crying, what are you! what have you become!"

"I'm happy here!" i tried to beg...unsuccessfully

"Oh yes, The Cullens, Edward Cullen you've already fucked i see, didn't take long Bella, perhaps you haven't changed as much as we think you have" suddenly two familiar faces peeling from her right, the two more from her left.

"It's not like that! I like him"

"Oh yes of course you do!" she gestured around her, "Tanya, Irina, Jane, Bree. You remember your sisters don't you Bella" she beckoned me forward

"You are not my sisters!"

"WE ARE A SISTERHOOD ISABELLA AND UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO TEAR THAT PRETTY MAN YOU ADORE INTO TINY PIECES I SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO ME!" she shouted with force. A nod was all i could muster.

"We are staying here Bella. You will come back to us. You will feed on humans!"

"I can't" i begged desperately

"Bella, i don't think you understand me. I will kill Edward now, we are close. Leave him tonight, i will join your mind again later. Make sure he cannot get in Bella. You will do everything i say and anything i say"

"okay" i gave in, they would take me anyway.

"good girl Bella, your mother would be proud. do not speak of this to anybody. Say you will leave tonight with me, your word is the key"

I mumbled something incoherently

"ISABELLA! SAY IT"

"i will leave tonight" i promised through sobs

"Good! Now clean up and shut that pretty mouth of yours and stop crying. You look simply delicious"

They five of them laughed loudly, cackling into my mind and making my body shake.

The bright light disappeared. I was lost in darkness again.

Then my eyes became loosened and they flew open.

I was shocked at the sight before me.

Edward was holding me tightly on his lap, staring crazed into my eyes. Alice and Jasper were staring bewildered, holding hands. Emmet and Rosalie were leaning towards us, looking freaked out. Carlisle had a worried hand resting on mine and Esme held on to his shoulder with a look of utter sadness at the sight before her.

I looked up to Edward and felt his force into my head, dragging through my thoughts for a clue. My head started to throb and ache at the intensity.

"stop it" i mumbled.

Immedietely he snapped away and ran his hand from my temple to my chin, _**Bella i'm sorry but what WAS that?**_

_What was what? I fainted_

**_You were talking to someone, your eyes wouldn't open, what happened. _**His eyes were crazed, i could tell nothing would make him rest

Play dumb Bella, don't let Edward get hurt.

_I have no idea what your talking about Edward_

He looked at me skeptically but let it go when Carlisle spoke to me.

"You said Victoria, are you okay Bella?" he whispered, dismissing everybody around us. Edward still kept his grip on me.

"I'm fine Carlisle" I threw him an almost genuine smile. He was so nice always. Everybody was. I shouldn't have come here.


	8. Lying

**  
****What Are You ?  
**

by AkashaLuna

**eighth chapter =]**

***nibble nibble***

**Thanks for reviewing so far ... i appreciate it loads**

**I love KiyaRaven ! The Screamers is the best fanfiction i have EVER read !**

**enjoy x**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

She sauntered out of the living room and headed for the back door, giggling as she went.

This girl would be the death of me!

I slowly stood and attempted to run at her without gaining her attention.

She giggled once again.

Then she stopped

Her feet were firmly on the ground.

Tricking me.

"Nice try Bella" I ran towards her body but she didn't move.

Her eyes fixed shut as if by glue

"Bella?" what was happening to her?!

Then her legs gave out and she began tumbling to the ground.

Before she could gain a rough landing my hands caught her and rested her head on my lap.

Her head was shaking slowly, her eyes still fixed shut.

I began to panic

My hands stroked her face, trying to get her to open her eyes and come back to me.

She was far away, I couldn't read her thoughts, everytime i tried it was like i was hitting a brick wall.

Then she spoke.

"What are you doing here?" she spoke clearly and loudly, making my family crowd around us.

"Edward, what's going on?" Carlisle asked calmly but panicked

"I don't know dad, she just fell to the ground and now ... i can't figure it out"

"Read her thoughts" Alice interjected

"I'm trying, i'm hitting a brick wall every time!" my voice sounded strange to me, strangled and desperate for answers.

"Victoria, don't do this" Bella spoke again. My head shot up to meet Carlisles worried stare

"Victoria" i hissed, "she's doing this to Bella!"

"You don't know that Edward, this could be normal for Bella's kind"

I refused to listen to him and returned to stroking Bella's face.

_**Come on baby, i'm so sorry if i ever treated you like anything weaker than me, please just come back to me.**_

"That isn't my problem anymore!" Bella protested, i could hear the hurt in her voice and see the blood tears start to fall.

"Carlisle! What do i do?"

"There's nothing you can do, just hold her until she wakes"

Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice pulling her closer. Rosalie was gripped in Emmett's tight grasp. Esme held onto Carlisle's back, peering around with worry painted across her face.

"What do you want from me?" Bella asked, her body stirring slightly, tears falling. I wiped them away on my jeans quickly.

_**hold in there Bella, please if you can hear me, don't be stupid listen to what she has to say**_

"I can't, i don't want to!" Bella protested once more, her voice slightly stronger.

_**beautiful Bella don't fight, i'll be here always**_

Her sobs got stronger and every couple around me held eachother tightly. Oh how i wanted to hold Bella in my arms.

"I'm happy here!" she exclaimed.

My heart lifted and sank at the same time.

_**You can stay all you like, or we can move, we'll get away from her Bella, i'll take you anywhere!**_

"It's not like that! I like him!"

I was momentarily speechless. I felt Carlisle's hand stroke my shoulder comfortingly.

_**I like you Bella, so much, please just wake up for me, if you like me you'll wake up for me! Please Bella**_

"You are not my sisters!"

"sisters?" Alice spoke bewildered, "I thought Bella had noone?!"

"She has me Alice!" I protested through clenched teeth. Turning back to Bella and pulling her closer to my body. Stroking her face.

"I can't!" the begging tone of her voice made me want to tear into her mind and rip the thing that was hurting her apart.

_**Do what you have to Bella, then come back to me, just come back to me!**_

"okay" she mumbled, giving in to her torment.

_**That's it Bella, do what they say then come to me, i know you can do it**_

She mumbled something incoherently, i waited, holding her tighter than ever,

"I will leave tonight" she spoke clearly.

Suddenly i felt everybodies eyes on me.

"She can't leave" i whispered

"Edward, if she must leave you must let her!" Carlisle amended comfortingly

"I CAN'T CARLISLE"

"Edward! You can and you will! I have told you once, she is not yours!" He told firmly

_**I can't let her leave! I want her, she's perfect, i love her**_

It didn't completely shock me when those words escaped in my thought.

Her body began to shake in my arms. Her body become controlled, her eyes shifted and finally opened.

They were wide and alarmed.

She knows what happened! She must!

Her eyes flicked to Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett then Carlisle and Esme and finally, back to me.

I began rumaging through her mind.

Pushing further into her past, trying every corner to get information. Everytime i was coming up blank, nothing i hadn't read before.

I pushed even harder and felt her squirm.

"stop it" she mumbled, a pained expression on her face. The sound of her voice warmed my chest and i knew i had her back again.

I snapped away from her mind immedietly and stroked the full length of her face once again.

_**Bella i'm sorry but what WAS that?**_

_What was what? I fainted_

She didn't know? Impossible!

_**You were talking to someone, your eyes wouldn't open, what happened.**_

She paused slightly before answering, what was she doing, hiding this from me?!

_I have no idea what you're talking about Edward_

She's lying.

I know she is, i can tell.

Carlisle's voice interrupted my interrogation, "You said Victoria, are you okay Bella?" he spoke intently towards her, his eyes holding the same questioning as mine.

I refused to release her.

"I'm fine Carlisle" she released a smile, fooling my siblings and parents, who walked off into the house, relieved.

I couldn't believe the smile, it was too false.

Her eyes lingered back to mine.

She shifted under my glare,

_What are you boggin at ?_

Her nature was back. Perhaps it was just a trip. Amnesia ?

_**Nothing**_ I thought sternly, refusing to relax.

She got up and walked into the house being careful not to look behind her.

I will find out the truth!


	9. Leaving Everything

**  
****What Are You ?  
**

by AkashaLuna

**ninth chapter =]****i appreciate it loads ! **

*nibble nibble*

Thanks for reviewing so far ...

**Much Love to .... FoxxyJ ! for thinking about my story when you should be working ! this chapters for you**

**  
enjoy x**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

I had tried to remain normal throughout the rest of the day but i knew Victoria would be in my mind soon.

Edward kept his distance, but his eyes were always on me.

He was at every corner i turned, straight faced, judging.

I had to escape for a few minutes.

Everybody was settled in the living room, watching from the large TV.

Edward sat in an arm chair, his head glued to the screen, but i heard a rumble of his thoughts on me.

I stayed perched on the bottom stair, looking over the family i wanted to belong to so much.

Maybe i could do what Victoria said.

Then come back!

_I'm just stepping out for a minute_

Edward stayed where he sat, his hands now gripping the fabric of the chair, his eyes in my direction

_**Where are you going?**_

_Just out for a bite, i'll be back quicker than you know it_

I stood silently and shifted out to the back door.

I could smell the scent of the sisterhood in the air but I couldn't let it get to me.

I looked back over to the family. Everyone so happy. So peaceful. So perfect.

My eyes lingered on Edward, even though i denied it i knew now he was right, i was his, and only his. But i can't endanger them

No. I have to leave.

I flipped up the hood on the jumper Alice handed me when i was cold earlier today.

Hands in pockets.

I headed out, slowly from the house, as soon as the house disappeared from sight i knew i could run.

I flipped down the hood and removed my hands from my pockets.

_This is it._

I positioned ready to run, my left foot began the journey when something gripped onto my wrist.

I flew round to fact the contact.

_**This is what?**_

Edward's hard stare bore into me.

_um...this is it ... erm hunting...this is time to hunt_ I mumbled in my mind.

"You're lying to me!" he accused correctly

"I'm not" i snapped

"You're leaving us aren't you. You're leaving _me_!" he hissed uncontrollably

"I'm not yours" I am yours, i'm completely yours, forgive me Edward

Suddenly Edward wasn't the only one in my mind.

**"Nice Bella. I'd prefer the break-up harsher" Victoria chuckled in my mind**

"no" i mumbled pathetically, trying to shake out of Edward's grip.

**"DO IT BELLA" she shouted, making my ears ring**. My eyes clamped together and i shook my head roughly.

The grip on my wrist loosened but held me still.

"Bella dont ignore me" Edward spoke clearly

**"Yeah Bella, don't ignore the man, break up with him!"**

"I can't do this Edward" i begged, my head aching beyond belief

**"HARSHER BELLA"**

"Edward let go of me" i pulled away from him and felt more alone than ever before, "I don't want you!"

His face smoothed and puckered slightly, "But..." i could hear the agony in his voice and couldn't take it anymore

"No buts Edward, I don't want you!" i kept my voice strong and heard Victoria chuckle in my mind.

His voice hardened, "What about last night?"

**"Do it Bella, make us proud" **

"It meant nothing. It's what i do. I'm a whore okay!"

**"You're not a whore Bella, you don't get paid for it" she erupted with laughter**

"You're lying to me Bella, you're not a whore" he shook his head, the agony in his voice punctured my heart

"You're right I'm not, I don't get paid for it. I enjoy fucking people over!" I stepped back and prepared to run away from this. I couldn't take it

**"Stay where you are Bella, we're coming to get you and hey! you used my line!"**

Edward stood up straight and looked at me, he was silent for a long time, agonizing.

His eyes met mine, "You're not leaving me!" anger had returned in his voice.

_Don't fight Edward, just let go!_

"Yeah, let go Edward" another voice interrupted us. I looked around to my shoulder.

Victoria, Irina, Jane, Tanya and Bree all stepped out, towards us.

Victoria spoke.

She looked at Edward and back to me, beckoning me to stand by her.

My eyes flicked back to Edward, my face softening and loosening. His eyes were still on Victoria. Hard and unforgiving.

_Let go! _i begged,

"ISABELLA, NOW!" Victoria bellowed caughing the ache to reappear in my head. Edward twitched at the volume but stayed where he was. Tense.

I stepped away from him, wanting to touch him one last time, i couldn't.

I walked to her side and kept my eyes on Edward.

I wanted to hold up a hand to comfort him but i realised my body was frozen.

Bree's hand was on my shoulder and i was defensless.

"You bitch!" i hissed, growling.

"Enough!" Victoria ordered.

Nobody argued with Victoria

She walked forward to meet Edward.

_Don't hurt him_ I begged, Edward's eyes moved to me questioningly.

"Bella, unless you shut that mouth of yours i will tear it from your face, understand!" She laughed menacingly through speaking.

Edward growled uncontrollably.

"Ooh this ones, got bark, and bite from what i've seen in Bella's mind, tasty was she? You know, she's used goods, a slut" she stated comfortably, moving now within a few feet of her.

As soon as that last word escaped her lips, he lunged.

"EDWARD NO!" I shouted, trying to pull from Bree who laughed at my attempt.

As soon as one of his feet left the ground, Victoria held up her hand. His body flew into the air and held, suspended from her power alone.

"Stupid little man" she laughed along with the other sisters.

My eyes were on Edward, my love, so helpless.

He struggled against her and i knew what she would do next.

Her hand contricted into a fist. His limps did the same. Crushing against eachother and cracking. No noise escaped his tensed lips.

I whimpered. _Edward, don't do anything_

"Bella! I'll kill him, you do know that!" Victoria reminded.

Her hand relaxed and suspended Edward lower, just a foot from the ground.

Irina and Tanya looked him over, licking their lips and planning theyre sexual progress with him. Jane stayed in the backround, observing the situation. If anything got out of hand i knew she would stop it. I envied her power in some ways but was always fearful of the responsibility it held.

I growled furiously and kicked against Bree, leaning my head to bite a chunk from her hand. She yelped and released me staggering away and cursing.

My feeling came back and i turned on Irina and Tanya. They were unprepared and focussed on Edward.

My body lunged into them. Crushing them both to the ground. My hands contricted around their throats, crunching bone and cartilage.

"He's mine!" i growled at them.

Victoria laughed and pulled me off of them with a hand gesture.

"YES! Bella is back to us once more!"

Tanya and Irina shook on the ground with utter fury ready to attack me.

Edward still hung in the air, gaping at the scene in front of him. My anger. Disgusted at me i guessed.

"T, I, calm down. Bella can beat your ass and you know it. Stand with B and sort out her mess of a hand" Victoria ordered playfully, laughing while she did.

Victoria pulled me to stare at Edward.

"You see Edward, this is Bella! This is the matter in which she thrives. She is a brutal killer and a good fuck. Of course you know that!"

His eyes were lost, staring straight ahead. Taking everything in.

"You want to know about Bella? hmm? Okay i'll tell you" she smiled broadly, "We all have ways to kill humans, Bella's was unusual but, it worked for her! She would go for guys, not much different from you, lure them to her bedroom, fuck their brains out and enjoy it! Then, when they pulled out, saw they blood, and saw the blood on her. They would freak out and fight. Bella liked the fight. Then and there she would take them. Sometimes she even stole from them, fucked and killed whole frap parties. Naughty girl" Victoria joked, my eyes hit the ground, then turned to Edward for a response.

He was looking deep into my eyes. Waiting for an answer.

_She isn't lying. _I admitted utterly ashamed.

"Of course i'm not, i'm no villain!" Victoria pointed out, "now i am sorry Edward but we have to take this young lady away from you. She is ours"

She dropped Edward in a pile on the floor, turned and began walking away, beckoning us with her.

I couldn't just leave him.

I bent down to his body and leaned towards him.

His eyes found me incredulously.

"Edward-" i began

"Go" he ordered, there was no emotion in his voice.

"I'm not theirs. I'm yours" i promised refusing to leave.

He shook his head slowly.

"I love you Edward" i admitted weakly, a tear falling down my cheek.

"It's too late"

"What?" i didn't understand

"It's too late. I let go. Like you told me" His eyes were hard on me.

I nodded and bit my lip.

I didn't fight, this is what he wanted. I was what he didn't want.

I stood up and backed away from him.

I wanted him so much

I loved him with every part of me

I loved his family

That is what i wanted

I destroyed it.

And now he has left me forever.

He must be home by now.

I was alone once again.

I turned around to see the sisterhood all smiling slyly at me. Victoria began slow clapping, "well done Bella"

I reached her side.

She lifted her hand and snapped my face harshly. Dragging her nails across my skin. Holding her hand over it slightly, stopping the healing process. Scaring my face for life. For eternity.

I knew not to fight.

She took back her hand and wiped the blood on her tattered jeans.

"That's for fucking up his life! You pathetic slut! You leave us and look what happens! Whore!" she cursed at me. Smiled and pulled me into a gentle hug, "welcome back, hunny"

Irina, Tanya, Bree and Victoria all began walking away.

I stayed where they once stood.

A sob escaped my lips.

My hand moved to my cheek and felt the wounds.

I wiped the blood away and stared at it.

_Why me?_ I questioned sadly.

I looked down at my clean clothes.

_I can't, what would Alice think._

I stumbled to a tree, reached and pulled a few leaves off. Wiping them across my hand untill it was clean.

I span around slowly to wish goodbye to the woods i was so comfortably living near.

When something caught my eye.

Edward.

He hadn't left.

He was standing where he once sat.

Staring at me.

The expression on his face confused.

What could he be thinking? I didn't want to invade.

I took my last look at the beautiful man standing infront of me.

I turned away and walked back to Victoria.

_I'm sorry for everything and there was one thing i didn't lie about. I love you Edward Cullen. _

Then i left with the sisterhood.

Leaving my happiness in that woods.

Leaving my love ... with Edward.


	10. Delusional

**  
****What Are You ?  
**

by AkashaLuna

**tenth chapter =]**

*nibble nibble*

Thanks for reviewing so far ... **i appreciate it loads ! **

**Sorry she left ... that kinda thing happens ! If your easily made sad by fanfiction (like myself) .. get your tissues at the ready!**

**  
enjoy x**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

I stood there, staring at the 'sisterhood'

I couldn't believe Bella had treated me like this. I brought her into my home. What a fool!

Bella stood there, looking at them, her fate, good ridence.

Though, i couldn't bring myself to leave.

Victoria slow clapped, patronising Bella, "Well done Bella" she amended happily.

I could tell what was coming, but i was helpless to prevent it. Hell, she deserved it.

Victoria's hand smashed onto Bella's cheek, her nails opening wounds across her cheek. Her hand remained over the wounds.

My mind told me to protect her but my body wouldn't move.

I reached into Bella's mind for an answer.

....

She stopped the healing process ?!?! She would be scared for life ?!?! Cruel, unjust, wrong!

Through this Bella never fought. She stood and took it. So weak.

Victoria dashed the blood away on her tattered jeans and returned to Bella with spite.

"That's for fucking up his life! You pathetic slut! You leave us and look what happens! Whore!" she cursed at her. Smiled and pulled her into a gentle hug, "welcome back, hunny"

I couldn't understand it.

Bipolar vampire ?

My mind didn't understand how to address the words she had pelted at Bella.

Dismissal is easier.

The sisterhood began walking away, holding eachother and laughing. Bella stayed put.

The sob that escaped her lips could have killed me.

STOP CARING CULLEN!

Her hand touched her face then she pulled back to look at it.

_Why me? _She thought.

Because you deserve it!

Did she?

Her hand was about to wipe itself on her clothing instinctively, she paused

_I can't, what would Alice think_

Now i came up blank. Why should she care. Every word from her had been a lie. Heresy. Propaganda. Hurtful.

She stumbled to a tree and used leaves to wipe the blood from her hand.

She sighed heavily, dropping the leaves on the floor.

Her body began to turn.

I froze.

Then she saw me.

Her eyes widened. False hope.

I altered my expression to complete hardness. Slight confusion slipped through uncontrollably.

To my utter amazement she didn't try to get into my head.

Why is she doing this?!

She lingered on me, then turned and trudged to Victoria and her sisterhood.

I was about to run when i heard her thought one last time.

_I'm sorry for everything and there was one thing i didn't lie about. I love you Edward Cullen._

Liar.

She can't be telling the truth.

She continued after her sisterhood and was soon out of sight.

I couldn't move.

Why did she lie again.

Utter those last words to me.

Letting me believe her many times.

She couldn't break my heart. That hadn't worked for years

However she did pummel my hope. My faith. My trust and my love for her.

She loved me?

I couldn't handle the thoughts.

I turned and ran at full pace home. Lunging from the yard straight through into my bedroom walldoor.

I noticed a streak of black perched on my bed, holding a strangely familiar piece of fabric.

"I'm so sorry Edward, i should have seen it sooner. I could have helped!" Alice shook slightly, holding the fabric tightly, puckering the edges.

All my emotions faded.

My sister was what mattered.

I swiftly darted to her side and knelt in front of her.

Running my hands over her face and grasping her shoulders.

"Alice, it's not your fault. It was going to happen. Don't blame yourself" i begged

"You love her, i could have helped" she refused to let it go

"I know Alice, she would have left anyway. She never loved me, she told me. It's okay, please don't blame yourself!"

Her body stopped shaking. Her hands loosened around the fabric and she stood abruptly, knocking me onto my ass.

"Alice, what the f-"

"DON'T YOU WHAT THE FFF ME !" She shouted at me

I was stunned, i had never seen Alice this angry.

She began stepping towards me menacingly, i shifted away from her with each step she took, afraid out of my mind. _**Jesus this pixie was scary with pmt!**_

"Bella Swan loved you Edward Cullen. If you're so retarded as to not see that, then your more delusional than i thought!"

I stood up, ready to stand my ground.

"Alice! That is exactly the point, i'm delusional. Bella said she didn't want me!"

"She also said she loved you!" Alice protested, poking my shoulder hard. _**OWWW!**_

Don't give up Edward Cullen!

"She said it meant nothing!!"

For 5foot1 she was pretty dominating right now. Alice fired back at me once more.

"SHE ALSO SAID SHE WAS YOURS!" jabbing my shoulder once more

I remained quiet, partly for the fact i had nothing else to say and partly for the fact she was actually really hurting my shoulder and i didn't want to cry in this situation.

"SHE TOOK A FUCKING CHUNK OUT OF A GIRL FOR HOLDING HER AWAY FROM YOU, THEN! SHE PUMMELED TWO MORE INTO THE GROUND FOR ADMIRING YOU!"

She did?

"SHE BEGGED VICTORIA NOT TO HURT YOU!" she jabbed against my chest hard. I tripped over a journal and fell on my ass.

"SHE GOT HURT TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!" Alice loomed over me and jabbed harder into me.

"SHE SHOUTED, 'HE'S MINE'!" more pokes _**ow ow fuckety owww!**_

"SHE LEFT WHEN YOU TOLD HER TO! SHE FOLLOWED WHATEVER YOU SAID!" her face was turning redder and she poked even harder this time, rupturing a small hole in my shirt.

"AND MOST IMPORTANTLY!" she calmed down slightly and stepped back, "She didn't destroy the clothes i gave her!"

I would have laughed but i was still on the verge of shitting my pants.

I was speechless

Maybe she did love me.

I loved her.

So much.

With every part of my body.

I wanted her.

I rejected her.

"And if you can't see she loved you, even after she told you!" she stared at me incredulously up and down, shaking her head in disgust, "You don't deserve her!"

She threw the silky fabric in her hand to the floor, where it drifted and settled.

Alice huffed and stomped out of the room shaking her head. Slamming my door. I heard muffled conversation below me.

Ignoring it i sat up, crossing my legs.

My head fell into my hands.

How could i be so stupid.

She loved me.

And i let her go.

I released my head and took in a big gasp of air.

Her scent was still in the air.

My body still longed for her.

Something caught my eye.

The silky fabric on the floor.

What was Alice holding?

I crawled forward on my knees and retrieved it. Pulling it back into my lap.

I unfolded the off-cream material and caught my breath as soon as i realised.

_**The nightgown...**_

I held it up by the straps.

How foolish it looked without Bella's perfect form inside it.

How her blood still lingered in the fabric.

Her scent all over it.

The way she looked at me when i told her the thoughts she wanted to hear.

The way she touched me.

The way she felt.

Everything about her.

All of it was gone.

This was all that remained.

I pulled it to my face and buried myself in the cool fabric.

Breathing deeply

_**What have i done...**_

Maybe she was still close?

Could she still hear me?

_**Bella**_ i begged _**I love you, so much, i can't comprehend.**_

_**come back to me ...**_

_**come back to me .........**_

_**come back to me ..............**_


	11. A Quileutte ?

**  
****What Are You ?  
**

by AkashaLuna

**eleventh chapter =]**

*nibble nibble*

Thanks for reviewing so far ... **i appreciate it loads ! **

**Poor Bella huh ! :/**

**  
enjoy x**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

When the sisterhood took pace and ran i knew i had to follow suit.

I lost track of Edward's thoughts as we left the country.

His voice had become to defined in my mind

Now ... just whispers and soon ... nothing

The last thoughts i could address were full of anger.

His last words were full of anger.

I would never return to him.

I will promise him that.

_Why me_ i thought again

Suddenly Victoria halted and held me still in front of her

I could feel the pain on my face, the scars were aching and the dried blood was cracking.

For a moment i thought she would hit me again.

I flinched from her touch and her face softened.

Her arms enveloped me and pulled me for a gentle hug.

She stroked my hair.

"I am sorry Isabella, daughter, for everything, with James. I just wanted you back, I am sorry about your boyfriend..."

I ignored her, she wasn't sorry

"I am sorry Bella"

I looked into her eyes, i couldn't hide a single thing. No privacy ever.

_I will never be happy again_

Victoria sighed and released me, patting my hair.

"Come on, let's feed, you lost blood" she took my hand and changed course.

Tanya took lead. Using her unique gift to locate six prime specimens to become our meal.

Just cruel.

Unnecessary beyond all levels.

I didn't have a choice.

I followed them, then something hit me like a ton of bricks.

My shorts ?

I left them at the Cullens!

My last remnant of my family sat in the back pocket of those shorts.

I couldn't believe it escaped my mind to get it after Alice changed me into the dress on the first day.

A photograph

Me, my father, my mother and my best friend Jacob.

It was the last thing i had contained my parents.

There is nothing i can do now

I have nothing

But...

What ever happened to Jacob?

**EPOV  
**

I couldn't bring myself to go downstairs and sit with my family.

I moved from the rug on the floor, holding her nightgown in my hand still.

I sat on my bed, pushing myself back.

The sheets were all still piled around, some bloodied, some clean.

It all reminded me of Bella.

I couldn't think about anything in particular.

I held her nightgown, pulling my knees up and resting it on them.

As if she were sitting on my lap.

Where she should be.

My eyes were fixed on the material, i didn't hear someone come in the room.

"Hey Edward" Jasper murmured sympathetically. I looked up slowly, keeping my hands on my last remnant of Bella.

Alice peeked around from behind him, apologies in her expression.

"Sorry Edward" she mumbled, gripping Jaspers waist. Preparing to hide for the fury.

No fury from me. Nothing from me. I had nothing left.

"It's okay" i moved up, holding the gown still. "come sit down" i gestured to the bed.

Alice weaved away from Jasper and slipped onto the sheets, leaning against the wall.

Jasper joined her, leaning back to close the door.

"i'm sorry for shouting Edward" Alice repremanded.

"it doesnt matter" i assured her

Alice pulled her knees up, resting her chin on the, Jasper's arm snaked around her and held her securely.

My eyes diverted to their close contant, then back to the gown on my knees.

_**I want to hold Bella**_

"What are you going to do Edward?" Jasper asked softly

"There's nothing i can do, is there?" i looked for Alice with my last degree of hope

She shook her head slightly, no chance of Bella arriving back in the near future.

I forced a smile onto my lips.

"Then ill always have this to remember her by" I gave up, hiding behind my knees.

"Oh, i almost forgot" Alice's voice churped up.

I looked to what she was doing.

She reached behind her to the doorway, leaning over the bottom of the bed.

She pulled up Bella's old clothing.

I gasped slightly and reached forward. Keeping the gown in my left hand.

I pulled the shorts and shirt from her hand and dragged them onto the bed. Laying them down.

"Thank you" i mumbled as i tried to picture her once more.

I could only see my last memory of her.

Her shreaded face, blood stained, in emotional agony, taking anything thrown at her.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

_**How could i be so stupid?**_

Someone cleared their throat, making me look up at my siblinged couple. They were by the door, holding hands.

"look in the back pocket" Jasper persuaded.

I looked at him perplexed ... _**back pocket?**_

I reached to the short on the bed, flipping them over and feeling inside the pocket.

Nothing...

The next pocket.

My fingers came in contact with a small folded piece of something

I pulled it out and took it in my hands.

Unravelling the folds to review an old tattered photo.

My eyes widened at the picture in my hands.

_**Bella**_

"We thought you would like it" Jasper offered a warm smile.

"Thank you so much, so so much" I could have cried at this perfect artifact in my hands. It destroyed the fixed imagine in my head.

I didn't realise when Alice and Jasper had left. I was alone again.

My eyes averted back to the picture.

She looked so young, so happy, so free.

Her body was perfect in knee length shorts and a plaid shirt, tied at the waist. A white cotton vest underneath.

She sat in the fore ground, a smile broad into the camera lens.

Two people behind her vaguely making contact.

A man, moustached and tall wearing a police cheif uniform.

I woman, reasonably tall, pretty, some familiar feaures to Bella but nothing near as mindblowing

I had thought that was it

A nice family snap

Her happy childhood

Before the supernatural invaded

I was about to move the picture and replace a small painting held in a frame with my new remnant when i noticed something.

Where my thumb had been covering.

Another person.

I boy.

Slightly younger than Bella it looked.

Dusky skin

perfect white teeth

Long native hair

The Quileutte foundation school uniform

_**A Quileutte ? Bella knew a Quileutte ?!**_

My mind flicked through the possible children passed via ancestrial tracks.

Black?

_**Bella... a vampire ... knew Ephraim Black's heir ... nothing good can come of this!**_

I took the photo and swiftly replaced it into the frame, leaving Bella's clothing on the bed. I turned direction and propelled myself down stairs

To my family

They will know information.

They have to.

If Bella knew the wolves .... maybe i could get her back?


	12. Fell For Her

**  
****What Are You ?  
**

by AkashaLuna

**twelfth chapter =]**

*nibble nibble*

Thanks for reviewing so far ... **i appreciate it loads ! **

**Sorry this one has taken so long ive kinda lost inspiration but i will continue if you want ...**

**  
enjoy x**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

_What ever happened to Jacob?_

We slowed our pace when we got further into the city.

The bright lights luminated our bodies, rather than the darkened gloomy atmosphere of the woods.

I finally got a look at what everybody was wearing.

Tanya wore a perfectly fitting pair of black jeans teamed with a long yellow vest. Bare foot.

Jane wore a lilac shirt with blur jeans, a childish outfit but it went unsuspected, she was changed when she was just 15, a bad decision on Victoria's part when i stayed with her. Bare feet.

Bree's body still held the shape of a 13 year olds, she had height but no curves or definition. The depth of her eyes told of the years they held encased in that body. She wore a cream flowing dress, puffed shoulders and a knee length. Bare feet.

Irina always covered up the most. A black turtle neck and black jeans. Her body was curved and had finished growing when she was chnaged at the age of 20.

Victoria wore a small dark green skirt and an tattered white shirt. Bare feet.

All of their clothes were dirtied and worn at every edge.

I suddenly felt proud to have comfortably clean clothes one.

"I can feel the air changing again" Irina mumbled

"The wolves are furious. We passed through La Push coming to get you, Bella. Let's just stay away from them for now, save the trouble" Victoria thought with worry

"I wouldn't mind the fight, that Leah has been begging for it" Tanya bounced from one foot to the other, a grin on her face and her hands clenched.

_Poor Jacob, i hope he doesn't get caught up with the wolves. They were viscous and ruthless from what i remember..._

"Don't count on it Isabella. I've heard Jacob is very in touch with the wolves" Tanya laughed menacingly, nudging Irina who joined in, laughing wildly

_What are they talking abou-_

**It doesn't matter Bella, forget about them. They've strayed from my teachings, i needed you back to set the grounds straight**

_Victoria, i understand but did you really have to just take me cruely_

**You wouldn't have come any other way, i had to make him turn against you**

_I'll never forgive you for taking me away_

**I know, but please, settle back down here. We need you, I need you.**

_I don't know, the Cullens won't take me back now anyway, i suppose i'll have to_

**That's the spirit Bella, now let's go take some spirits**

_Victoria, we don't have to drink from humans_

**We are vampires Bella, you will drink blood because it's what we do, just one, i promise you'll like it, when was the last time you took a human?**

_When i was with you_

**Bella! Im disappointed! This is what you need, i'm not talking no for an answer, and i promise, you can pick who it is**

I suppose that is the best i can hope for now...

**EPOV**

I practically threw myself down the stairs and lunged towards the living area. I had to talk to Carlisle

Carlisle stood straight away, "What is it Edward?"

There were so many thoughts in my head, The words that were closest seemed to fly out first, "I have to talk to you!"i blurted.

Alice and Jasper peeked round the door from the yard with confused faces but disappeared almost directly as i spoke.

Emmet and Rosalie continued to straddle eachother in full view of everyone.

Esme stood in the corner arranging flowers peacefully.

Carlisle weighed the look on my face and headed for his office

I was there before him

He closed the door as i paced across the laminated flooring.

"Edward what is it?" Carlisle studied my movements

"Bella" i whispered tensly

"I told you, she would have gone anyway Edward, she had such a free spirit" Carlisle sighed and perched on the side of his desk

"It's not that! She was forced! I was there and Alice saw it in one of her visions!" I tried to explain, _**this isnt the point im making!**_

"By whom was she forced?"

"WHO DO YOU THINK?! Victoria!" i shouted loudly

Carlisle's expression never faulted.

"Okay Edward, what do you want me for ?"

_**finally! break through!**_

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face my father, leaning on the back of the chairs

"Alice found a picture of her in her clothing and gave it to me. The picture had a Quileute in it!" i confirmed

Carlisle's face dropped in awe, "A Quileute? you're sure of this!?"

"a definite heir of Ephraim Black"

Carlisle took this information in and pondered it for a long while. Standing, moving around this desk laboriously, plunging into his chair with force. Then he finally looked at me.

"Edward, by all means this is compelling however, why does it concern you still?"

My head ran through all possible reasons and established the most plausible to 'sell' to my father

"You know of the recent troubles stirring. It's because new Quileutes are changing, more are being made. Ephraim's heir changed ! This new boy is his heir! Bella knows him! What if he bursts one day, right near her. WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO HER CARLISLE?!" i began to get restless

Carlidle pondered my words thoughlessly

"I understand your point. Perhaps we could warn them. Advise them of Victoria's plans and positions. Find her and keep her safe"

My heart rejoiced! I looked down to my shoes, the carpet was so contrasting to the woodland floor, the place i lost her.

"yes Carlisle, i know she may not love me but i have to keep her safe! You above all others are someone to save lives!" i edged,

"she may not love you ?" his voice made my eyes fly to his.

He was leaning on his desk, eyeing me cautiously, my eyes widened, "Edward, please tell me you didn't"

"Didn't what" i shifted on my spot,

'fall for her' he thought

I looked towards his fixed glare desperately, turning on my heels and running out of the house.

"Edward, what is it?!" Alice scampered softly after me as i reached the end of the lawn

"Nothing!" i spat out cruely

Alice stopped, and stood silently.

I continued running and looked over my shoulder once.

Alice was standing there, looking at her feet, her shoulders slumped. Her hair falling across her face.

She looked so helpless

_**She can't STILL be guilty**_

She hadn't noticed my pause.

Her body began to turn and trudge back to the house.

_**DAMN EMOTION POWERED CUTE SISTERS!**_

I turned and ran back to her grabbing her wrist.

She let out a small yelp when she felt my hand.

I didn't answer, just pulled her with me into the woods

"Edward what are you doing?!" she mumbled, following softly

"Stopping you from guilt tripping me, now hurry up, hunt with me" i dropped her hand,

Her little legs matched my pace and we caught the scent of a pack of coyotes tumbling across the sandy outskirts of the woodland.

I began to run grasping her hand when i caught another scent... a lion ... i licked my lips at the thought.

I hadn't had a lion in so long, my only last encounter with one was with ... _**Bella**_

Alice henced my hesitation and picked up the scent sooner than i had.

"A lion" she smiled at me

"Just one" _**not enough for both of us**_

She let go of my hand and pointed in the direction of the lion, "go" shoving her hands in her pockets and smiling honestly

_**how can someone so small have such incredible powers of guilt tripping?! Incredible !**_

I huffed out all the unnecessary air in my lungs and pulled her hand from her pocket.

Her eyes widened as i lent down to her face, pinching her nose, "where did you learn to guilt trip like that?"

She wiggled my grip from her nose, squeeling slightly, then humphing with annoyance. I smirked at her actions.

"Hunt what you want!" she protested, shifting backwards and crossing her arms.

I lent towards her again, i knew she would go home and complain to Jasper if i took the lion and left her.

"meep meep" i quoted the roadrunner cartoon

A smile blossomed on her face and she jumped on the spot.

I stood watching her little fit, but the smell of the coyote's were beginning to make me dribble

I grasped her hand and fled, her bouncing in tow.

"you know, i love that show" she declared blissfully

"Oh shut up!" i rolled my eyes and pulled her through the forest.

_**how does Jasper cope with this pixy terrorist!**_

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................


	13. Everything Goes Back To Bella

**  
****What Are You ?  
**

by AkashaLuna

**thirteenth chapter =]****i appreciate it loads ! **

*nibble nibble*

Thanks for reviewing so far ...

**This has no BPOV's its a heart to heart between Alice and Edward...**

**Bellas off eating people *cough*like a proper vampire should*cough* !**

**  
enjoy x**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

There were seven coyotes in total, i took 4 Alice took 3

When i finished i pushed the bodies away from our resting area.

I returned to the spot i had killed at and laid flat on the floor.

Alice picked at the cotton on her tshirt and sat beside me, cross-legged

I was busy thinking about what to do when Alice in terrupted them.

"Edward?"

"yes" i answered, still resenting her slightly for the lion lunch i could have had !

She was silent for a moment, _**what is she trying to say?**_ her mind was too jambled around to differenciate thoughts

I balanced my top half weight on my elbows and lent to look at her.

Her head was down.

I waited for the answer patiently, maybe she had something to tell me after all, maybe a solution. I listened intently.

".... i think i want a kitten" she smiled happily and looked up through her messy black hair.

_**why did i get a sister? why couldnt Carlisle have take some more guys, even up the playing field....make me look like less of a loner freak**_

"Alice!" i complained

"What?! i want one! i little ginger one!" her eyebrows knotted together

"That is a terrible idea" i repromanded, resting back down on the ground.

"HMPH! why is it such a terrible idea!" she sounded agitated

"Because Jasper would eat it!" i mocked, smirking slightly

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Jasper would NOT eat a kitten!" she lifted herself onto her knees, i returned to my elbows, gesturing my thoughts comically.

"He would, he'd take one look, and before you know it ...... headless kitten!" i raised my eyebrows jokingly whispering the last two words intently to her

She let out a little girly growl and pounced on me, reaching for my sides. _**no! damn that little pixie!**_

Her fingers danced across my sides, erupting retarded laughter from me as she tickled my most vulnerable spots

"Ah...Alice...STOP ... PAH...ahhhh" i complained through laughter. My hands moved to grasp her and she whipped clean away from my body landing in front of me.

"Jasper would not eat a kitten!" she declared acting to reach to my sides again

"JESUS CHRIST! fine he wouldnt!" i gave up swatting her hands away.

We looked at eachother and rolled over in laughter

_**i've missed this, if only Bella was here, she would be so happy...**_

I moved back and sighed heavily, Alice's eyes moved to mine again smiling slightly

"Thinking about Bella?"

"of course"

"Why did you run, you never actually said?"

"Carlisle chastised me for...falling for her"

She reached over to rub my shoulder supportingly

"It will all be okay Edward, i promise" she comforted sweetly, "I can see you back together you know"

I was comforted slightly but what together didn't mean _together_

"thank Alice, i just... i miss her"

"me too" i looked at her confused, she barely spoke to her.... i barely spoke to her .... i barely know a thing about her...she was just so...intoxicating

i was about to ask her what she thought i should do when she interrupted me

"Edward, you didn't actually tell us how the first night went" she spoke confidently

_**oh no, dangerous territory**_

"Well... we erm... began talking ... and then erm ... well ... we ... you know" i suggested

Her face was blank for about four seconds then she realised... revulsion now replaced that expression

I smirked slightly

"You two ... did things" her eyes were wide

"well yes Alice... you did walk in on me naked in bed remember" i asked in confusion

"i believed what you said!"

I gauped at her then a bubble of laughter of escaped my lips

"Ewww Edward!" she began flicking imaginary germs from her hands

"Excuse me little miss innocence! It's not as if i don't hear you and Jasper being naughty into the late hours of the night" her face dropped, "oh yeh Alice! I even walked in once! I couldn't hunt for two weeks from repulsion!"

If she could have blushed she would have

I felt almighty smug over winning this little debate.

_**I would never win against Bella, never ... i would let her win always, just to see her smile**_

Alice noticed my silence, "It always goes back to her doesn't it" she encouraged, smiling softly

I nodded sadly, "I just hate the fact Victoria is making her do things she doesn't want to... and i ... i just cant do a single thing to prevent it!" my head flopped to the floor with a thud

Alice moved behind me and ran her fingers through my hair, pulling it in different directions and twisting it. i didn't know what she was doing but i would let her

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier"

"it's okay, i understand your angsty about everything, i didn't think" she sighed and continues to play with my hair

"its not an excuse, your my little sister .... my perverted, annoying, guilt tripping little sister" i looked up and winked at her

"we will find her Edward! I'll come looking with you every day if you want me to! You're my brother and i love you" she explained slowly

"love you too Alice"

She finished with my hair, it felt heavier but i ignored it, flipping round to see her properly.

She smiled lovingly, "shall we go back?" I nodded, just as she was beginning to sit up i grabbed her hand and pulled her back down,

"what is it?" she asked intently,

"I'll get you that kitten" i gave in , scruffing her hair in my hand

A smile lit her pixie face and she lunged to hug me, "thank you so so so so so so so so so soooo much! your the best brother anyone could wish for !"

She pulled me up with her and began to walk off.

I began following when she stopped slightly, turning

"or... you could get me a canary yellow Porsche?" she smiled a cute smile

_**little brat!**_

I shook my head laughing at her forwardness as she continued walking onwards.

Just as my head shook something fell into my sight.

A braid?

_**ALICE CULLEN DID NOT JUST BRAID MY HAIR!**_

"ALICE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR" she stopped walking, giggled then fled to the house.

I ran the fatest i could to catch her, shaking out the braids as i ran.

_**What would Bella think if she saw me now**_ i though wistfully embarrased

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................


	14. B and Bree

**  
****What Are You ?  
**

by AkashaLuna

**fourteenth chapter =]**

*nibble nibble*

Thanks for reviewing so far ... **i appreciate it loads ! **

**Back to BPOV .. just BPOV though sorry if you love Edward … hmm Edward ...* dribble ***

**  
enjoy x**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

_What would Edward think if he saw me now,_ i though wistfully embarrassed by the whole situation playing out in front of my shadowed eyes.

I wanted to run away as soon as we entered the bar but I knew I wouldn't have got far and I would most likely be in a lot of pain because of the silly action.

I remained where I was as I saw the other girls waltz off to secure themselves a meal. Victoria normally chose me a man she didn't like the look of but was too busy eating something else. Today I got to choose.

I read the minds of the people in the room scanning for someone that didn't deserve to live.

Most of the thoughts ran the same.

Money

Sex

Money

Sex

Cat ? … freak

Then something caught my attention. A mumbling thought, a plot, a savage attack on a minor who clearly should be home now doing her times tables, not being stalked on by a middle aged man.

I took my chance when I could

I would not let him harm the girl.

Just as he stood to make his plan roll on I stepped in his way.

I realised I still had the hoody on jeans... not a very sexy look …

_Why would I need to be sexy … I wouldn't ! I will kill this man because of the plans he sees, not because I convince myself it's okay to sleep with him as long as he dies in the end, never to tell anybody about me._

_My body didn't belong to me any more. Even if he refused to acknowledge it, Edward had my body, my mind, my soul, every thought I have can be directed back to him. I will not go back to my old ways !_

The man stopped when he saw me, his eyes running up my body lingering on my chest area

_Pig_

"Well, hello there pretty lady"

_Could you get any more skanky !?_

"Let's go somewhere a little more private" the words barely escaped my mouth … _I love you Edward_

His eyes blossomed and his hand snapped hold of mine. His hand ran through his hair .. _don't even think you can pull of the sex hair look, only Edward can_

We walked out of the bar onto the desolate street. I felt his hand graze my rear.

I saw red

My hand gripped to his, digging my nails into his skin.

A muffled grunt of pain fell from his lips and I smirked in victory

I dragged him to the back of the building, by the bins … _classy_

The victory of power surged through his thoughts. He was bizarrely confident for someone who had just been dragged out of a bar by the raw skin of his slimy hands.

As soon as we were completely out of side and in almost total darkness his hand pushed against me.

I was unaware of his action and my body fell slightly, banging against a hard surface.

I looked at his face in surprise .. not shock … not fear … I could destroy this man now if I wanted to .. let's wear him out a little first.

His hand pushed against my shoulder, his slimy tongue ran over his slimy lip and his looked at me with a plan in his eyes.

The plan for the girl was now his plan for me.... rape

"not gonna happen" I spoke confidently

"Excuse me?" he seemed bewildered at my reaction.. '**who does this girl think she is'**

"I think I'm much stronger than you, in fact, I know I am much stronger than you" I smiled confidently

"Oh really" his hand reached down to his pocket and pulled out a blade

_yesss ! This just got interesting! '_**silly bitch thinks she can challenge me, let's see how she reacts to a blade at her throat'**

"Oh, why would you think to go for the throat? Surely if your intentions are correct you should just stab me and fuck the body, and I am not a silly bitch thank you"

His jaw could have touched the floor, his grip loosened and I took the chance.

My hands locked around the blade, stuffing it in my pocket.

I reached for his throat and sank my teeth in.

I pierced the skin easily, tearing slightly, to cause him more pain.

His body drooped against me.

I shook his hand off of me and drank.

The blood searing through my veins, woke my body, my hair grew fuller, my clothes felt tighter.

The sparkle in human blood ignited a thirst like none other in my mind.

I wanted more

Much more

Not more animals

I continued drinking the blood until the body went cold.

I kicked his body over as it collapsed on the ground.

A slow clap came from behind me.

I turned quickly

Tanya crept out of the darkness with an evil smirk across her face.

"How very cavalier" she muttered in disgust.

"Shut. Up" I hissed menacingly

She held her hands up mockingly, "oooh I'm so scared of the big bad Bella" she stepped forward, "You know your really starting to piss me off, you come back, we don't want you, you bag a fucking Adonis and bite my head off for looking at him, you get Victoria on your side so we can't do shit without being checked up on! We get you to murder someone and you do the _right_ thing! Your the worst fucking Vampire I had ever seen"

I took the 'abuse', it really didn't bother me what she thought of me, I was the one who had the Adonis for a short while, I was his.

"Tanya. Back off!" Victoria's voice rang through out ears, yet she was nowhere to be seen.

Tanya's body straightened and her jaw tensed, "you better watch yourself little girl, she's not always going to be around to save you" she snapped, turning and storming off.

My eyes lingered on the area where she had been, there was still someone there, I sensed it.

My mind set to work

Coming across childlike thoughts I knew it was Bree

"What do you want Bree ?" I sighed

She came into view, her hair lifeless and her clothes hanging from her body.

My motherly instincts flew forward

"Bree when was the last time you fed?" I stepped away from the wall and towards her tiny frame.

"I don't know, Irina always leads us to bars and I'm still visually thirteen. I usually just hover outside" she looked at her feet and shuffled on the spot.

They were bare and damaged from the rough grounds she walked on.

I knew the shoes Alice had forced me to wear wouldn't fit her tiny feet. My socks would cover her comfortably.

I bent down to remove my shoes and socks then put my shoes back on. I shifted forward on my knees to her body, coaxing her leg up so I could put the socks on her.

She smiled warmly at my gesture and lunged forward as I finished putting the other sock on.

Her arms gripped my back almost painfully and I could fell the emotions in her head infiltrate mine.

"I've missed you so much B" at first I felt awkward about the embrace but as soon as the word 'B' left her lips I melted into her.

B had always been her nickname for me. Refusing to remember my past blocked the love I had for this little girl.

She released me and my eyes immediately moved to her hand, a huge scar replaced the spot where I had savagely attacked her. I took her hand in mine and stroked it softly

"I'm so sorry about this Bree, I don't know what came over me"

She pulled her hand softly away from mine and sat down in front of me silently

"I do, Jealousy, I don't mind it didn't hurt too bad anyway, I'm glad I have the proper B back now I've missed you so much"

I lent forward to stroke her face softly.

Her skin felt cold, too cold. She needed to hunt immediately

I took her hand and pulled her up with me.

"Come on you, let's get you some blood. You need it"

Bree smiled a warm smile and gripped my hand tightly.

We turned and left the bar behind us. It was too much to take. The pressure from Victoria was immense even if she didn't say the words. Everything about her lingered in my body, it always did and always would.

"Do you miss him?" Bree's voice spoke almost silently

"With every aching part of my body" I assured her, holding her close and walking towards the park, no doubt somebody would be here.

"I wish you could have him back" her head hung low on her shoulders

"I wish that too, but, those things Victoria made me say, they're unforgivable, I wouldn't be surprised if the only thing Edward Cullen wanted to do now is kill me, it's what I deserve after everything I said"

She was silent for a moment then something came from her lips that I had not expected

"Did you have sex with him?"

I froze uncontrollably, this question came from a thirteen year old

"Don't give me that look, I may be thirteen in body terms but I've been a vampire for five years, I'm eighteen in my mind B, don't shoot me for having hormones!"

Of course, she was eighteen in mind and soul, just not in body

"Yes, we did sleep together"

"How did it feel?" I felt a little awkward at the questions but why shouldn't I answer her?

"Incredible" I simply stated

"But it wasn't your first time or anything, you used to do things with guys before you killed them, well, every time you killed someone!" she pointed out cleverly

"I know Bree, but it was different, so different. He is a vampire as well, it was my first time with a vampire"

"Oh I understand now, sorry" she reprimanded gently

"It's okay Bree" I smiled to myself, "it was perfect, he was so angsty and he wouldn't just spit the words out you know, it was perfect and you know, when he kissed me-"

"Did you belly do a turn over ?" Bree asked in a childlike way

"yeah, every time he touched me it did" I remembered Edward sadly, I screwed everything up so badly

"I wish I had a guy to hold me and make my belly turn over" she mumbled

Of course! She would always be stuck in the body of a thirteen year old, paedophilia doesn't grow lighter by the era!

"Maybe there's a young vampire boy out there"

"I doubt it, it's normally frowned upon to have a vampire my age"

"You never know" I winked at her, nudging her shoulder, "now, go hunt, I'll be waiting here for you"

I let her go and watched her as she stumbled through the park, flowing towards a lady sitting reading a book, the lady looked at Bree and comforted her

_the little fiend_ I thought

Just as Bree's face was in the crook of the lady's neck, she bit. I smiled at her confidence and frowned for the innocent death. I should have chosen another horrid person... yet how could I force Bree to endure horror, the answer was simple. I couldn't.

Before I could finish my thought Bree was back at my side, her hair full, her dress filled. She looked rosy and happy. My eyes wandered back to the body, Bree had laid it sweetly with a flower in the woman's hand. I admired Bree's spirit.

I was just about to walk back to the bar when Bree tugged on my hand. I span to see her holding out the book.

_Wuthering Heights_

"I remembered, you love this book" she handed it to me.

I took it half happy, half guilty.

"Thank you" I smiled at her

We walked back to the bar mostly in silence to see Irina, Jane, Victoria and Tanya waiting outside for us, hustling around trying to remain inconspicuous.

_6 murders later, we are fed... hardly seems fair_

"Life isn't fair" Tanya bellowed from across the street, a hint of pain in her eyes

Bree's hand gripped mine and I knew we were in store for a commotion sooner than hoped.


	15. Wolves

**  
****What Are You ?  
**

by AkashaLuna

**fifteenth chapter =]**

*nibble nibble*

Thanks for reviewing so far ... **i appreciate it loads ! **

**An odd chapter here .. no Bella.. no Edward .. no Alice … any Carlisle fans out there**

**Just to let you know .. there are no friendly wolves in this .. personally wolves scare the crap out of me so I'm showing you my take on wolves! Evil creatures!**

**  
enjoy x**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**CPOV**

Edward's eyes stared pleadingly into mine.

Then he was gone.

I knew he had feelings but I didn't know they ran as deep as this.

I stayed leaning on my desk for a while, thinking about the possibilities of this new fact.

Maybe Jacob Black had not followed the tribe

Surely Bella wouldn't have been in danger as a child with him

Of course not

The pack need to be informed of the sisterhood Edward spoke of

"Sweetheart, why did our son just run out?" Esme stood peering in the doorway

I stood swiftly and smiles reassuringly at my beautiful wife.

"Come in dear" I moved around and met my wife in the middle of the room. Holding my arms out she lent forward to be embraced.

"It's Bella isn't it, ever since she left he's lost his sparkle" she mumbled into my shirt

I rubbed her back softly, soothing her worrying nature

"Yes it is her, he found a picture of her with Jacob Black and now is worried something will happen to her. I don't know what to do Esme" I bent down to kiss her head when she pulled away from me

"Carlisle! How could you have left it this long! Go to the border and tell them not to harm Bella!" her brow furrowed in the cutest way but her voice was stern

I thought about it for a moment, perhaps that was the right thing to do

"I can read you like a book darling, it is the right thing to do! Do you want to see your son depressed for eternity because the girl he loves got away!" she crossed her arms and stood up straight.

I smiled at her determination

"Of course I will, I will go now"

She smiled along with me and walked towards me again. Her hands found my face and she looked at me intently

"I know he loves her and she loves him, do anything you can!" her eyes pleaded with me only making me smile more

"You're a hopeless romantic, you know that" I bent my head forward to kiss her. She softened against me, arching her body as my arms wound around her waist, I felt the movement of her leg rise backwards, just like in the movies she adored. Her body turned smoothly and I kissed her cheek as she turned. She wiggled out of my grip and sauntered out of my office looking over her shoulder as she did and winking. I smiled uncontrollably as she threw something towards me. I caught it easily. A Lilly. _Our _flower.

I sank down to one knee and held the flower out in front of me. Her eyes followed me and she stopped moving, looking at me quizzically.

"Just, one dance, my lady" I recited the first words I ever said to her. Winking as I said them.

She smiled broadly, flashing her perfectly pearled teeth and rolled her eyes

"Get off the floor lover boy and go help your son! Be careful" she reprimanded and turned on her heel singing as she left.

I quickly rose and took the Lilly to my desk, leaving it leaning against the framed picture I always held of my beautiful wife.

***

I left the house shortly after, kissing the cheeks of everybody that remained. Edward was long gone as was Alice. I made my way to the Quileutte treaty boundary and waited leaning against my car.

It didn't take long before a hunched furry form appeared, stalking out of the trees. It's eyes demonic and glaring. It's haunches high and his posture ready to pounce at any given moment

I rose from my position, both hands up in surrender.

"I would appreciate it if you changed forms, I am not here to argue or challenge your treaty, I am simply here to talk and to ask a few questions" I reassured

The wolfs glare leered over my body before turning on its heels back into the forest.

Moments later a tall, husky, tribal man appeared. His chest bare, his lower half covered only by tattered shorts.

Sam, I remembered

"Good evening Sam"

"Cullen" he muttered in a deep unforgiving voice.

Suddenly there was a change in the wind and four more wolves stalked out of the forest behind Paul, from the looks of their fur, Seth, Leah, Paul and Jacob. All four snarling and snapping at the air towards me.

Sam smirked at the scene before putting up his hands to silence the growls.

"Thank you" I amended

"Why are you here, what do you have to ask?!" Sam snapped, not wishing to be pleasant.

"Have you come across any vampire's in recent times" I was curious as to whether they passed through

Sam scoffed, "You should know! If you wanted your little Denali friends to visit you should have told them the treaty, next time, no rules, any one gets killed!"

"The Denali's haven't seen us in months" I assured, "Whatever vampires you have come across are not of our kind"

"Your kind? You're all leaches. You're all the same"

I ignored the jibe and carried on

"These are different, I believe they are called a sisterhood. They passed through La Push ?"

"Yes they passed through, they were practically begging for a fight!" he growled, "If they are different from you then why does this concern you!" he snapped, the wolves growled in agreement

"I will explain for you" I took a deep breath, watching the wolves, eight beady eyes all trained on my every movement, no room for mistakes, "a short time ago, my son-" Sam scoffed rudely, I continued nevertheless, "my son, Edward came across someone whilst hunting, unfortunately he let his feelings run away with him. The problem is, no doubt the vampires you came across are the 'sisterhood' that took her back from us, forcefully. All I ask of you is that if you come across this girl, please do not hurt her, hand her over back to us, we beg of you"

Sam looked at me incredulously, "we can't make promises. If that is all, go back to your family"

"It's not quite all" I turned my attention to the Jacob looking wolf, "Jacob?" his eyes narrowed as I addressed him and his jaw loosened flashing his dagger like teeth dripping with fury. "I plead with you mostly, this girl, is not just any girl" I paused as he padded forward, not listening to my pleas. "her name is Bella"

Jacob froze instantly before turning on his heel and storming into the forestry behind him.

No avail

Sam changed before my eyes after slipping his shorts away. I'm a doctor, it was nothing I hadn't seen before, then growled in order for the wolves to follow him into the darkness again.

I sighed and turned back to my car. Reaching down for the handle I heard an interrupting cough.

I turned swiftly.

Jacob. Alone.

"Bella?" he muttered

"Yes Bella" I walked forward to the boundary line once more

"So, these vampires have her"

"They do, yes, but-"

"They took her after coming through La Push" he interrupted me

"Yes, Jacob but-"

"So your asking us to save her. To save Bella, my _best friend_ Bella" he seemed angry

"If you would, if you can't though however just make sure the vampires do not hurt her"

"You know she left Forks, just upped and left one day, didn't say a word to me, I was meant to be her _best_ friend!" his eyes pleaded with me to listen, I nodded, taking in the information, "I mean, her parents blamed me! Then I became this and, I don't know. Why did she leave?" It seemed he really wanted her back.

"That is the thing I am trying to explain. She is not what you think she is"

"What is that supposed to mean?" his eyes narrowed

"Bella has changed since you knew her"

"changed" he looked at me speculatively

"she is a vampire" I watched him carefully

His face turned blank, then furious within the second. His body began to shake and I knew he wasn't far from changing. "You!" he pointed his finger at me accusingly, "You did this to her!"

I put my hands up honestly, "No! Jacob we did not have any aid in her transformation, I swear to you, it was the sisterhood that took her and changed her from my knowledge"

I waited for his mercy. It never came

"There are no exceptions. There are no exceptions. There are no exceptions" he chanted to himself, before turning and storming off after his pack.

I knew the wolves were ruthless but I had no idea it was to this extreme.

***

I drove in silent worry about what would happen to Bella if she came back.

As I came nearer to the house I caught sight of two of my children. Edward chasing Alice playfully. Thank god they remain close. Edward was always Alice's rock when she discovered the story behind her transformation.

I parked the car and walked in to be greeted by Esme.

Emmett and Rosalie were ducking and diving avoiding each others jabs.

Jasper was waiting for Alice I assumed, picking at his nails and holding her cardigan loosely.

I admired the infatuations they shared and began to feel immediately sympathetic for Edward. Bella was all he had after all. I would do what I could to help my son.


	16. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING !

**  
****What Are You ?  
**

by AkashaLuna

**sixteenth chapter =]**

*nibble nibble*

Thanks for reviewing so far ... **I**** appreciate it loads ! **

**This chapter is a little different, its going to be rushed and choppy and it's going to involve the suspended turn that every story needs so don't give up... this reason because I HATE CLIFFHANGERS. This isn't the end !!! there will be more .. don't worry this fan fiction will end soon .. *snoorreeee* **

**  
enjoy x**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

It had been at least 5 months when my thoughts released Edward.

I wanted to keep him in my mind forever but I knew that would be silly and foolish of me. Holding onto a dream that would never come.

"Bella, I understand you miss the guy but seriously, I'm getting a headache!" Jane muttered jokingly.

I never knew if I could trust Jane, she seemed reasonably nice on the front, but she spent too much time with Tanya and Irina to be deemed innocent.

Bree now spend every moment at my side, I didn't mind of course not, I had a mother like bond with her and I would never let it go.

Victoria kept her eye on all of us as we followed her through towns and cities, clubs and bars, men and women. I always went for the guilty kill. Although I slightly began to enjoy the taste of the blood and the strength it enabled me with I hate the fact I had to kill innocent people. Bree tried to find the guilty ones but always revealed how scared she became when they approached her slyly.

zZz

Something stirred my sleep. Something unnerving and unwelcome. I gripped Bree to my side and scanned through the woods for the culprit.

I couldn't remember where we were led this time to sleep.

Normally somewhere deep into the woods where we couldn't be traced

By humans

This...wasn't human... at least …. not completely....

**EPOV**

In the five and a half months that passed, Bella never left my mind.

Instead of hunting at night when my father and mother did I stayed in our bed.

I know I seemed like a foolish boy with a crush, but it was more than that. It was as if part of me had gone. That last living remnant, snatched when she dashed off into the forest with the Sisterhood. It was selfish of me to want her back when she declared she didn't love me. Alice persuaded me she was simply told to say that but I would need her words to assure me of the truth. For now, I just wanted her in my arms.

Carlisle came home from La Push soon before Alice and I returned. At first I was happy, then I was furious. The wolves were never civil but this time it was truly unjust. No exceptions? They would kill Bella if they came across her. Would the sisterhood simply drop her into La Push in order to get away undetected Did they believe they had the right to destroy the life of someone who completed me?!

Alice always became uneasy when she saw my future disappear and quickly ratted me out to Carlisle. Every time I was brought back to square one. They would kill the family if I broke the treaty. How could I do that to my family. The truth was I couldn't. I planned to leave, but Alice told. I could almost feel Esme's heart breaking as Carlisle told her what I had thought of doing. Once again. I was stuck. Waiting for something to happen. Waiting for my Bella to return.

I left the house alone today to hunt. It had been weeks. I couldn't find the energy to pull myself away from the sheets of my bed that reminded me of Bella. Today was enough, I was thrown out of my room by Emmett.

I caught the scent of a lion. Hmm. Bella.

I wasted no time, lunging and taking the lion in my grip. Draining him and satisfying my family.

Pushing the lion away from my body I felt something in the air, from a distance...

Human?...

Not completely …. no …. it couldn't be …..

**JPOV  
**

'I'm sorry Bella. I never had a choice.'

**BPOV**

I heard a brief rustling behind me

_What the fuck!_

My head turned round...nothing.

Bree stirred and looked at me quizzically.

I motioned for her to remain silent. My mind searched into the forest, trying to read.

Suddenly I heard a thought.

'I'm sorry Bella. I never had a choice'

_Excuse me ?! _

At the sound of this the sisterhood awoke. All of them looking at each other before bouncing to their feet. Looking towards Victoria desperately. Her nose flew to the air with her eyes firmly shut in concentration. Before we could blink her eyes were fixed straight ahead.

**Everyone in a circle... NOW!!**

Out fronts faced outwards keeping out backs to each other. We were being surrounded

My eyes widened and my ears rang from the sound of growling, ferocious growling, slowly progressively coming towards us. In front of me I didn't see a thing. But around me, they emerged.

The first time I had ever seen an amount this heavy. One for each of them. Wolves

Big, snarling viscous creatures snapping excitedly at the air, at the chance of a feast. I turned my head slowly either way. Each wolf sizing up its sisterhood opponent. I immediately felt protective of Bree. The wolf that held her attention was huge. A matted and disgusting grey colour. Saliva frothing at his mouth as his beady eyes worked their way over her minuscule body. I was about to turn to defend Bree when I heard a rustling in front of me. I had time to look surely. Just five seconds.

I turned and couldn't believe my eyes.

_My Jacob_

He only wore tattered jeans. He walked towards me stealthily. As soon as out eyes met he froze. I felt at ease. My Jacob. He must know of the Quileuette tribe, surely he can stop this. Save Bree. Save _me_ !

A smile broadened across my lips at the sight of him. He had become much more muscular since I knew him. We use to make mud pies and laugh while we watched my able fathers attempt play basketball with his wheelchair bound father. We spoke about everything. I can't believe I left him. I should have gone back. To say what ? Oh hey Jake, yeah sorry I didn't return your call cause some crazy ginger bitch was biting me! That wouldn't have worked.

Jacobs face didn't welcome my smile. His expression hardened and his eyes twitched a little, looking to either side of him.

The wolves had all frozen in their places, waiting for the signal to pounce.

_Why isn't he preventing this !?_

My eyes moved back to my best friend.

"Jacob. Jake? Come on, talk to me dude" His jaw tightened and a grimace slid across his mouth. He made no attempt at talking. I tried again.

"Jakey? I miss you" I spoke honestly. Suddenly his eyes met mine and showed some mercy for my situation. I took a small step forward, alongside a small breeze. My scent flew into Jacobs direction and I knew it was a bad idea. His jaw clenched. His fists shook. His eyes slammed shut. His head rose to smell the air as fury took over his body. He shook, then before my eyes, transformed.

He was by far the scariest wolf. His fir totally matted and shredded. His skin dark and his eyes a cold shiny white. His teeth gaped from his mouth into a deathly grin before I knew my time was up.

The growling rumbling began again and now everybody had an opponent.

_Fight?_

_Fight Jacob ?!_

_How could I. He was always like a brother to me !_

**Rather his life than yours**

I heard Victoria's thought but it was buzzed. Mixed directly with another thought. Who?

I ignored Victoria and let one arm out for Bree to grip on.

I could tell how hard she was trying not to release her power and have total control over my body from her touch but she managed slowly.

_Honey, I won't let them hurt you. _

_  
_**EPOV**

I ran home without letting a second thought in.

_**Get to Alice, tell her if she hasn't seen it already. Talk to no-one else. NO-ONE ELSE !**_

When I reached the house the same monotonous scene played out. Rosalie and Emmett groping and laying across each other, ignoring everybody else. My parents cradling each other in their own world.

Jasper was sitting with Alice. Trying to comfort her for some reason while she looked around furiously trying to find something. His hands smoothed her hair. This only egged me on more.

Just as I was about to move round to the door, Alice's head whipped round to grab my attention. Her eyes focussed on mine furiously and she scampered out of Jasper's lap. Leaning back to kiss her soul mate before she was at my side.

I grabbed her hand and ran back to where I had hunted.

"You saw?" I asked desperately

"I saw, she was there Edward!"

I hadn't focussed on Bella in a short while. But as soon as Alice mentioned this I stood still in my tracks. It took a while for her to stop and turn back to me.

"Who was there?" I asked, needing to hear her name

"Bella, Edward. But for as much as I saw she was safe. She woke up, grabbed the girl next to her-"

"someone from the sisterhood?!" what? There couldn't be an alliance surely. How could she be so foolish!

"Yeah, a younger girl. Then they all woke up, then that's when-" she looked up into my eyes sorrowfully.

She stayed silent as I waited on edge for an answer.

"That's when what Alice! That's when what !?" My hands gripped to her arms and I shook her body furiously.

"She disappeared" the words barely escaped her lips.

I froze

My mind thought the worst. What would I do without her. Struggling as it is left with the memory of her. If she was dead? Is it possible? She's so different. So perfect.

"Edward, we have to do something!" Alice snapped me out of my trance. Taking my hand and leading deeper into the forest. Following any scent we could.

I ran at the same pace as Alice. Needing her guidance for this. I couldn't waste time. I needed to get to her the fastest way possible but still somewhat lost.

_Excuse me ?!_

It sounded in every nerve in my body. Ringing beautifully as if she were right next to me.

I froze once again and Alice stared at me incredulously.

"What is it? Did you hear her?"

I couldn't speak. My mind began working again. Everything made sense again. I had a reason to do this. A reason not to envy my family but a reason to show them I could be like them. I could have a soul mate. I could have a reason to live!

I nodded and continued walking, listening to everything around me. Not risking a miss by running. Alice kept up with me, holding tightly onto my hand.

I could feel heart beats in the air but that could be anything. Animals. The Wolves... Bella?

**Everyone in a circle... NOW!!**

"Victoria!" I hissed, Alice tightened her grip.

The air around us felt wrong. Completely wrong. Unnerving.

_My Jacob_

Her voice rang wonders in my head again. Her Jacob? What did she mean her Jacob? Wait. No room to be jealous. Get her then ask. If it comes up that is.

I slightly fastened my pace. Keeping hold of her voice in my mind, waiting and wishing for her to think something else.

_Why isn't he preventing this !?_

Preventing what ? Who isn't preventing?

"What is happening?!" I hissed viscously at Alice.

She flinched and withdrew her hand from mine.

"I'm...sorry Edward... I can't see anything. It's the wolves, they're blocking my visions" her voice broke my heart. She was so desperate to help and here I was, snapping at her.

I pulled her into my arms and held her tightly. Resting on her head.

"I'm so sorry honey. I promise I won't snap again"

She struggled out of my grip. Then frowned at me

"Edward, just focus. We need to get Bella back safely!"

I smiled in agreement. Taking her hand and walking again.

_Fight?_

Fight ? No you can't!

_Fight Jacob ?!_

Fight Jacob ? NO! I gripped Alice's hand and ran again

_How could I. He was always like a brother to me !_

Okay scrap the jealousy.

**Rather his life than yours** Victoria's thought ran in my head. For once I agreed with her.

**_Bella! Don't fight ! Wait for us! _**I begged

Almost dragging Alice with me at the fast pace I now took.

_Honey, I won't let them hurt you._

I froze at the sound of this thought. Me? Was she calling me honey?

That I didn't know for sure, but the sound of her voice nevertheless spurred me to run faster. To find her. To hold her and forgive everything that she said. Take back every hateful word that left my lips. Promise her I would always be there.

**BPOV**

Our bodies moved together instantly, clamping out any space around us. The wolves around Victoria, Jane, Irina and Tanya began to advance closer and closer at a fast pace. The wolf in front of Bree teased by running then pausing and shuffling backwards. Making Bree flinch every time and making the wolf almost chuckle with excitement.

Jacob was different.

His haunches were low, his prowl stealthy and his growls rumbling straight out of his teeth and saliva dripping from his mouth.

I know understood what they meant about him being more like the wolves than I would think.

He was a wolf.

A viscous killer.

Not my Jacob any more.

I tightened my hand arm around Bree as the wolf opposite her almost landed right over her through teasing.

I kept watching their every step.

I saw the brief glance between Jacob and the grey wolf.

I saw their faces return to us.

I felt the other three girls run, fighting and brawling with the 6 foot wolves.

Leaving us unprotected from behind.

As their paws dug into the ground to pounce I released Bree.

Using my telekinesis to the best I could.

My hands flew up as did the wolves bodies. Jaws wide. Eyes wide. Bodies sprawled in the air.

"Bree, get behind me" I whispered tensely as the wolves pushed to reach us.

They were not happy I could win.

They fought in the air against the invisible force that suspended them in the sky.

My arms throbbed from the extra tension and pressure being forced back at me.

It took almost all of my energy to clench my hands into fists. Forcing the wolves already fighting bodies into a crumpled ball. Crunched of bone and ferocious growls echoed further into the woods as I pulled my fists back and pushed forward. Releasing the wolves bodies and sending them flying through the air.

I quickly turned gripping Bree and throwing her over my shoulder. Running further into the forest. It took at most forty five seconds for the wolves to heal and come after us.

My worst nightmare occurred.

Dead end.

No-where to go.

Both wolves were around ten seconds away when I stopped.

"Bree you have to jump. Get in the tree honey. Please. For me" her eyes begged to help fight.

I would have let her but her power only worked if in direct contact, I couldn't risk letting her that close.

Too much thinking. The wolves were in sight.

"Bree GO!" she sighed with agitation and flew up into the tree. I watched until I saw her rest comfortably on a branch.

I heard steady padding behind me.

Turning slowly I was back at square one.

_This time, two wolves against me_

_**NO!**_

…

What?! Edward ?! No .. impossible

bad mistake

this slight distraction was enough.

The grey wolf launched at me, I nearly dodged it, his heavy body knocking my body around slightly.

I was open to everyone

_WELL DONE MORON!_

I lifted my hand in the direction of the grey wolf repeating my actions, crumpling my hand and throwing him.

He would be back.

Now to deal with Jacob.

He was padding towards me.

I lowered into a crouch. Eyeing him strongly. I would not let him kill me.

I needed to hit and shout at Edward for distracting me!

We circled slowly, eyeing each other over and grinning at each other.

I was about to pounce unexpectedly when I heard Bree shout.

"BELLA! WATCH OUT!" I snapped out of my crouch and looked up to her. Her eyes were wide and her finger pointing furiously in the other direction. I was about to spin my head round when the big brown wolf crashed into my body. Throwing me to the floor.

I heard the grey wolf approach and attempt to climb the tree, aiming to get Bree. He never wanted me

This fight was between me and Jacob.

His paws scraped across my skin. I held half of his body away with one hand, but his other paw was crushing my hand to the ground. My bones gradually cracking and slipping past one another.

Agony

Both of our attentions were caught when we heard a loud whimper from coming from the tree.

Paul was stumbling away, limping slightly, waiting to heal I assumed. Bree was on the ground. Blood dripping from her lip.

She must have touched him, paralysing him. Then hit him.

A tough price to pay.

I was proud

But I was also in the process of being mauled unfortunately

I turned my attention back to Jacob who was still looking at the grey wolf.

Bringing my knees up I kicked him body away from mine. He rolled away slightly disorientated.

I rushed to Bree quickly

Her little body covered in bruises and scratches. The worst of them was one on her arm. Deep and painful looking.

She was loosing a lot of blood.

Just as I was about to pick her up, a paw raked across my back, pulling me by teeth across the dirty ground.

I screamed at the rough rocks digging into my skin and healing directly with some dirt still in them.

I began to get up when a paw thudded on my back. Causing my body to fall back to the ground.

I watched as the grey wolf returned to Bree. Leaning over her face. He had already pinned her hands palm side down to the ground. Intelligent. Too intelligent.

Just as I was most helpless Jacob buried his claws into the skin of my back. Digging through my flesh and tearing my muscles.

I screamed louder than I had ever screamed

It felt like my body was falling apart at the seams.

It took an aching amount of energy to lift my head once more. My body was shaking and my blood dampening the area around me.

The grey wolf was still pressing firmly on tiny Bree's frail body but his head was turned into the forest.

He slowly released Bree as the pressure on my back loosened.

They were going away.

We had been beaten?

As the grey wolf fully released Bree her little body clambered after him and caught his leg. Paralysing him once more.

His eyes were wide as her hands snapped the bone of his leg with ease.

He let out a deafening howl and turned back round to Bree, his jaws vibrating from growls.

He looked ready to kill her.

But his head whipped round to the forest again. Silencing his noises.

And away he went.

Limping into the forest.

Bree almost passed out on the floor

My eyes hazed and half closed from the amount of blood I was loosing.

I saw Jacob's body out of the corner of my eye. Human form. Walking around my body towards where the grey wolf had left.

No

I couldn't let him win!

My body was limp.

I pushed unsuccessfully off of the ground the first time.

You have to do this Bella!

I know! I know!

I pushed away from the ground.

Trudging and stumbling silently towards Jacob's merely marked body.

_Revenge_

I saw red

**EPOV**

Better than any imaginary picture I had made of her.

There she was.

Still alive.

My heart almost broke when I saw her

Paul was long gone, limping.

Jacob has transformed and could smell me in the air.

Gaining his attention over Bella walking behind him.

The little girl from the sisterhood lay on the floor, bleeding heavily from her arm.

Alice yearned to run and help the small child but I pulled her back.

We had to remain hidden

I could never forgive myself if I gave Jacob the chance to kill Bella.

Her eyes were dark and her skin too thin to her bones.

She wore the same clothes she had left us with.

The floor where she had risen from was damp and darkened with some liquid.

All I could smell was blood, from Bree I assumed?

I couldn't read Bella's mind, it was too dazed.

She hadn't been dazed when she called me a moron a short while ago.

Man, I loved this girl. Always so sweet without knowing.

I watched her intently. Smiling uncontrollably at her beauty.

I wondered why she walked toward Jacob after everything he had done to her.

What was she, an idiot?!

Her face contorted in disgust at his scent.

I know how you feel love, rotten creatures.

Her fist gripped in his hair and pulled his head with incredible force. His body swayed to the side and his eyes widened at the touch.

Before I could say a word her lips were at his throat.

Alice gasped and gripped onto my hips tightly.

I couldn't believe what I saw.

Bella draining her best friend.

His body weakened as it was drained.

I expected her body to fill but instead a trail of blood dripped through to the floor from behind her.

Soon enough his eyes closed and his body fell limply to the floor. Her unable to hold it.

What was wrong with her? Why was she so weak? She had just drained a fully grown animal !

Her eyes fell to the pile of man on the floor and they glazed slightly, she shook her head widening her eyes merely. Her eyes now flicked to the little girl. Who was long passed out. Her heart still beat soundly.

Then my heart shattered, as she turned.

I noticed the reason for it all.

Three large gaping holes in her back. Her flesh hanging, her muscle torn and raw. Part of her spine showing through the holes in her skin. Her hooded jumper was barely intact and her shirt was ripped all but the bottom hem and the sleeves.

This time I had to step out. Alice whimpered at what she saw, her hand tight to her mouth. Her eyes almost glistening with emotion.

Bella reached down for her friend. Lifting her into her arms.

She winced at the weight and Alice immediately ran forward to meet Bella's side.

"Alice NO!" I whispered

of course she heard me.

Her body whipped around, making her wince slightly again.

As soon as her eyes met mine she tensed.

I worried for her already poor condition.

She turned to Alice and lay the girl in her arms. Kissing her forehead and smiling at Alice.

"She needs blood. Please take care of her" Bella reprimanded, Alice nodded smiling.

Her eyes still hazed and her body limply turning back to mine.

Her body moved to mine slowly and by the look of her eyes painfully.

When she was within reach I imagined her falling into my arms and kissing with the sunset.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

"What did you think you were doing" she spat at me

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped

"WELL?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED BREE! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME! Maybe you should think next time with your head rather than your balls" she blinked several times to remain conscious.

I wanted to smile at her but I knew she would get mad.

"Fucking... You stupid mother fu- … you...you..." her breathing was laborious, her eyes drooped heavily, her limbs limp. Her eyes hazed shut and her body fell.

With a large gasp of air at the realisation of what was happening I caught her in my arms.

My fingers narrowly dodging the gashes in her back.

She needed blood.

She needed a home, not a sisterhood.

She needed _me!_

I looked over to Alice who was stroking the little girls hair.

"We should take them home. Now, before something worse happens" I urged.

She nodded in serious agreement and we fled the forest.

Away from the sisterhood

Away from the wolves

Leaving Jacob's deceased body on the ground.

Leaving the past behind us. Finally... I had my Bella back.

…**...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…..**

**OKAY SO THAT TOOK FUCKING FOREVER TO WRITE !?! SORRY !**

**Ok anyway this isn't the end don't fret**

**No one shots**

**Im going to carry on just for you lot**

**sorry about the massive writers block... I had college enrollments uggh hectic !**

**MUCH LOVE !**

**Don't forget**

**hit that button**

**yeah that down there**

**DO IT**

love

**AkashaLuna**

**xxx**


	17. Getting Bella Back For Good !

**  
****What Are You ?  
**

by AkashaLuna

**seventeenth chapter =]**

*nibble nibble*

Thanks for reviewing so far ... **I**** appreciate it loads ! **

**You really need to review though or i'm just gonna think you hate it **

**  
enjoy x**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

I held her tightly all the way home. Alice by my side soothing the stirring girl in her arms. The little girl I resented for taking Bella from me.

Carlisle rushed out of the house before we could reach the door.

"Children, what is it-" his eyes widened at the bodies in our arms. "Okay, come in quickly, take them to the medical room now" he quickly turned on his heel and ran into the house. Urging everybody to stay out of the way.

When I reached the medical room I knew I hated it. What if Bella didn't survive, I would never be able to look at this room again. Clinical white and haunting. One large open wall window to let light in.

Three hospital beds lined along the wall. Talk about bringing your work home with you. I had rarely been in this room but I knew it existed vaguely.

Alice moved ahead of me as I gawked at the room, laying the little girl on the bed and pulling her arms out from under her.

"Edward, hurry!" she chastised.

I brought Bella to the other bed. But... I couldn't lay her down. Her back was torn to pieces. I gently turned her over in my arms and laid her front side down being careful not to hurt her chest and already scratched face.

Carlisle soon hurried into the room. Gloves on. Scrubs on. Ready.

"Edward I'll deal with Bella can you stitch the little ones arm for me. Sanitize it first please."

I stayed fixed, my eyes on Bella.

"Edward! Now!" Carlisle fixed me a stern glare and I walked to the young girl.

Her body twitched but remained unconscious. Her body was limp and frail. Not as frail as Bella's but my better instincts fought to protect her. I couldn't! She was the traitor.

Alice handed me everything I needed to stitch her arm back together.

I knew full well that a scrape from a wolf on one of us would heal eventually. But it appeared, her arm hadn't even begun to heal supernaturally. It began to clot and scab around the edges but the centre was still raw and open.

I swiftly stitched her together and stepped away from the table as Alice returned with a flask in her hand.

"What's that?" I inquired

"Blood, Edward. She needs her strength" she retorted as if I were mentally challenged.

I all but threw the cup out of her hand.

"What?! What about Bella ! She needs it more than this thing!" I was mad. How dare this girl come before my love!

I expected Alice to flinch. I expected to win as I had before. She stood her ground.

"Correct me if I am wrong Edward! Bella asked me to protect this girl and get her blood!"

"SO!" I retorted just as annoyed.

Carlisle tutted with annoyance at the noise.

"So! You want to go against Bella's wishes do you!"

I was stumped

Of course I didn't want to do that

God damn little pixie!

"Fine feed it!" I grimaced and turned to Bella. Moving uncomfortably close to where Carlisle pulled at her clothes.

"Edward a little space please" Carlisle chastised.

He drew a long scalpel from his scrubs and began to run it along the seams of her clothes.

Panic.

"I can do that" at least give Bella her decency!

I bumped past Carlisle and patted away his hand. Sliding her hooded jumper away and slowly pulling her t shirt apart, laying it down by the side of her breasts to hide her body from him. I shimmied the top of her shorts down, hiding everything that would have embarrassed her later.

I bent down to kiss her forehead gently before someone tugged on my arm.

I turned around to see Emmett hovering over me.

"Come on Ed, let dad work!" he pulled my body through the room, away from Alice. Away from Carlisle. Away from Bella.

"No, Em, I have to be with her!" I struggled but he gripped me in a tighter hold.

"No Edward, you don't right now. Let dad do his stuff then you can see her" I was pulled downstairs and away from my family.

Away from my love.

Time passed slowly.

I smelt the antibacterial products

I heard the wincing

I head her gentle grunting as she woke.

I smelt the blood in the air.

Human blood. From the hospital. Unnerving that she would drink this over animal blood. As she always claimed she preferred.

I heard the little girls voice, happy and bright. Awake and with Alice. Getting dressed up.

No other sounds from Bella.

I couldn't take it any longer.

I stalked off into the garden.

Standing in the shadows at the rear of the garden I could vaguely see movement in the room.

Suddenly footsteps padding playfully down the stairs caught me from my trance.

I saw her.

The smaller girl

Dancing through the living room past Rosalie, who stood and quickly tugged her hair into plaits and leaning to kiss her cheek.

I looked in disgust

How dare this child pretend to be good.

Then she came toward me

Prancing out of the large doors and into the garden.

Doll in hand.

Swinging her hair around.

Her arm wrapped in gauze.

She looked fragile but strong enough.

I slowly stepped out of the shadows and she froze.

Her innocent eyes meeting mine which were half crazed

I stepped forward grinning slightly.

Her little grip tightened around her doll.

Her eyes pleading with me.

_**Not a chance. You took her from me remember! Why should you live!?**_

Not even a second went by before I was deafened and by the looks of it so was this girl.

_DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH A FINGER ON HER YOU SON OF A FUCK! I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HER IN ANY WAY I WILL TEAR YOU APART MYSELF. DON'T EVEN BOTHER, WE WILL LEAVE AS SOON AS YOUR DAD GETS THIS METAL SHIT OUT OF MY BACK, BEFORE THEN FUCK YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER. LEAVE. HER. ALONE. IF YOU HURT BREE, YOU HURT ME!_

I was speechless. Her little tirade had silenced me completely

_**sorry**_

_too right you dumb fuck! Now shut the fuck up. I need to sleep!_

Bree had disappeared back into the house. I'm assuming straight to Alice.

_**Bella? **_

I tried. No answer. Try again?

_**Bella?**_

…_**.**_

_**Bella?**_

…_**.**_

_**Bel-**_

_WHAT!?_

I struggled not to laugh.

_**I was just wondering something about what you said, did y-**_

_Would you just come the fuck upstairs, my head hurts as it is. Where the hell are you ?!_

_**The garden**_

_What the hell are you doing in the garden?!_

_**I was a-**_

_No forget it. I remember... Lizard boy huh, prefer your natural surroundings..._

I almost heard the smirk in her thoughts

I began walking to the house, then running, almost flying towards her.

Then I found her in my room and without thinking stepped in.

Before my eyes there she was.

Her broken body.

Laying on her front. Looking horribly uncomfortable.

Her face screwed up and tense.

Stitches and staples holding her together. I now understood what she meant by metal in her back.

Her skin was covered with bruises and scratches

If only I had kept her, she wouldn't be like this now.

I didn't realise she was looking at me

"Shocking huh, who knew werewolf scratches stopped our vampire healing process"

My eyes flew to hers, she looked blank. Alone and completely rejected.

As soon as our eyes met she spoke again

"Well, mine anyway" Her eyes flicked away and focused on the picture I had kept from her pocket. "Not so beautiful any more am I" she stated, leaving no room for me to come back

I could tell her body was still so weak. Small white cotton briefs covering her beautiful decency. Covers revealing the top half, leaving her legs hidden from me.

Her top half bare but hidden from beneath her and the cool silk sheets rumpled by her body, presumably by Alice. I looked to her left, a pile of clothes ready. Yep definitely Alice.

She saw my eyes move and laughed sadistically.

"Pick up the shirt"

My eyes looked to hers, now hardened and serious, even more rejected. I seriously had to end that.

I moved towards her body.

"The shirt!" she demanded.

I sighed, bending down to retrieve it.

The design slowly unfolded before my eyes.

_**WAS ALICE RETARDED?!**_

Two wolves grinning in a monochrome pattern across the front.

"That's what I thought" she sighed

Beyond angry I tore the shirt to pieces, letting it scatter to the floor is scraps.

"She probably paid a lot of money for that shirt" her voice was lifeless compared to her thoughts which were harsh and snappy as always. She was still in there I knew it! Why won't she act the same!

"Fuck the shirt" I snapped, glaring at her.

Her eyes widened at my outburst.

"You could try I suppose" she mocked

"Bella be serious!" I begged

"I am serious, you could try but you have practically destroyed it" she rambled in a strict monotone voice

"BELLA!" I growled, pacing towards her.

My logic flew away and I did anything I could.

My hand gripped onto her arm, shrouding bruises and cuts.

She winced at the touch

My hand gripped never the less, tightening and shaking her body.

"ACT LIKE YOU DID BEFORE BELLA! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"not-hin-g" she huffed, her body rocking harshly on the bed from my force.

Her voice remained monotone.

Fury ran in my veins

"FOR FUCK SAKE BELLA! JUST SHOUT AT ME!" that's all I wanted!

She shook her head in refusal, "I can't" she staggered with breaths.

She hid her face and my fury rocketed.

"ISABELLA!" I shouted, her whimpered but I didn't register it.

This time my hand curled under her arm. Pulling roughly at her skin.

I hauled her body over, her shoulder blades flew together as her hands pulled the sheet to cover her chest.

She screamed a blood curdling scream at the stitches in her back compressed and pulled in all the wrong angles, the staples tearing her already destroyed skin and muscle.

My fury clouded everything that was right until I saw her face.

Blood stained, her eyes clenched tightly shut.

I froze.

What was I doing

I was hurting the woman I loved most

and why?

Because she wasn't like she was

how could I expect that from her

I couldn't

what was I thinking?

"I can't Edward"

my heart broke at the agony in her voice

"I physically don't have... the ... energy to shout" her face twitched and her whole body stiffened at the new position.

I swooped in quickly

"Bella, honey, I'm so sorry" My hands lifted her body, easily...to easily. Her body was too fragile, she still hadn't been given blood.

Her top half flopped against mine, her head draped over my shoulder and she whimpered loudly.

My hand moved to her back to stroke it better.

Just as it came in touch she winced and her hands flew around my arms, gripping as tightly as she could. It didn't feel like a grip at all.

I pulled my hand away at the scent. Not only was it shrouding near my face. It was also on my hand, deep red patches of blood, I stretched my head over. The cream sheet was covered in ranging patches of blood.

I stood up swiftly, pulling her with me. Wrapping a sheet around her neck to hide her breasts.

"Honey, I have to take you back to Carlisle, he needs to fix your back. You can tell him what I did, it's okay"

"No, no, I don't want him to pick at me again. I don't want to be uglier than I already am" she sobbed against my shoulder.

My heart expanded then shrivelled.

I pulled her back for a moment and grabbed her attention.

"Bella, you are beautiful"

She struggled in my arms shaking her head.

"Please just listen to me"

"No Edward, stop lying to me"

"Bella just stop struggling for one second"

she paused, settling back to look at me.

"What is the point. I have nothing. Bree and I, we have nothing. This-" she released one arm around me to pull against the sheet around her. "This isn't mine" she pointed to the clothes on the floor, "those aren't mine" her eyes focused back onto me. "You. You said you weren't mine. You told me to go. You told me it was too late." she began to struggle again

"Bella I didn't know you were being forced"

she shook her head slowly and achingly.

"I honestly didn't honey. I love you"

she stopped once again and looked at me.

"I slept in our bed everyday. I kept your clothes. I kept your photo. I even kept your nightgown"

I could see a smile brewing in her expressions

"That's a bit creepy Edward" she teased,

"You're beautiful. You're funny, sexy, cute, feisty, caring and so so brave Bella"

I could smell the blood lingering still

"And as you may or may not know I'm a very selfish creature. You are not leaving me again! I mean ever! You're going to stay here in this room until you heal a little more. Then I'm taking you hunting again. You can stay with me, I will never let you go. I need you Bella"

I stared at her face.

I was completely intoxicated. _**Her face, her beauty, her innocence, the delectable blood...**_

I was unaware I spoke the last few words but her eyebrows rose and she relaxed into my arms. I could sense an ultimate feeling of safety in her body. She was back. Bree surely was I doubt we could physically remove her from the house. Bella wouldn't go anywhere without Bree. I had my baby back.

"Is it distressing? My bleeding?" she looked confused

I didn't want her to leave my arms.

"Of course not baby, you smell wonderful"

"Could you get something to wipe it off please, it's kinda uncomfortable and sticky" her eyes pleaded

"Or...maybe...I...could just ..." her eyes waited patiently.

I leant forward briefly and ran my tongue up her cheek, wiping clean the tear marks.

She squirmed in my hands and wriggled childishly

"EWW! EDWARD THAT'S GROSS!"

I groaned at the taste, it was_** so enchanting**_

Her eyes met mine and her body relaxed into mine, pushing her chest against mine and gripping her hands in my hair.

I ran my tongue over her cheek again, savouring the taste.

As I pulled back slightly, I noticed the scar that haunted my distant memories.

The scar Victoria had given her when she left me.

The scar she didn't deserve.

She sensed my hesitation and released me, leaning back.

Her eyes followed mine and her hand moved to her cheek. Feeling the different texture.... remembering.

Her brow furrowed again and she shifted away from me.

"Beautiful" I reminded her, pulling her close. Walking out of the room.

She gripped me in her tightest way as I pulled her through the house and to the bathroom.

I had a feeling things would be more difficult than ever.

But.

I still had my Bella

And that was all I needed to get me through the sleepless day.

**OKAY SO THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT RANDOM**

**hahahaha sorry if none of it makes sense I really was just writing for the sake of writing**

**ive not really been getting many reviews recently so please it doesnt take long to press that button and it really makes me fell better :)**

**thanks for reading anyway**

**I think the next chapter should be BPOV … bring her back... have a nice bath … **

**yeahhh I know your thinking about bathing with rob pattinson … me too …. hmm …............**

**AND YOU WONDER WHY IT TAKES ME SO LONG TO WRITE :')**

**please review :D**

**xxx**

**AkashaLuna**


	18. Rejecting the Detox

**  
****What Are You ?  
**

by AkashaLuna

**eighteenth chapter =]**

*nibble nibble*

Thanks for reviewing so far ... **i appreciate it loads ! **

****

enjoy x

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

He licked me ?

What did that mean ?

It felt kind of sexy in a way …

But where did this leave us ?

Hopefully back together ? After everything that happened, can it be that simple ?

So here I have ended up.

Being hauled through the Cullen household by a beautiful man, half naked and sticky from blood.

Not exactly the return I had once dreamed of.

I watched everything as it passed and felt comfortable to be back, but a few things I knew I would struggle with.

We were soon in the bathroom.

Edward sat me on the sparkling clean toilet.

Who needs a toilet in a vampire house ? Especially these freaky non bowel movement vampires!

He locked the door and turned back to face me smiling in pride.

"I'm not your bitch Edward!" I pointed out

"I know that.... I'm yours" he smiled that wonderful crooked smile and turned toward the shiny white bath. Running the taps …?

"Um, Edward... I don't want to ruin your families bath with blood" I pointed out, trying to avoid this growing awkward situation

"Do you really think a bit of blood would bother them?"

I suppose... stop letting him win!

"I know it wouldn't bother them in that sense... I just don't fancy having to run away from Jasper whenever i'm in sniffing distance of him"

He laughed whole-heartedly and turned back to me.

The bath was near full.

I looked between him the door and the bath.

_He is going to watch?_ Little bizarre but not totally gross

Edward's face suddenly dropped and he made to turn and leave.

PANIC!

I practically lunged to grab his hand when I felt a tear once again

I cried out in pain.

FUCK JACOB TO HELL !

My body crumpled onto the bathroom floor and I clenched my teeth together to stop myself from shouting.

Suddenly Edward was leaning over me.

"Oh no, Bella are you okay, where did you hurt?" His hands frantically tried to find a place to soothe. "Shit, i'm the worst boyfriend ever!"

I paused, trying not to let my pain show, I definitely needed that bath soon!

"Who said I had taken you back" I pointed out

His face dropped, "Oh...um...no one I guess...shouldn't have … erm...."

"Shut up and have a bath with me" I made the proposition. Sounding confident but actually terrified of rejection

"Bella... I don't know..." oh and there it is. Rejection.

I pulled my eyes away from him and to the bath, standing slowly, leaving him puzzled on the floor.

"You're right" I muttered, leaning over the side to look into the water, waiting for him to leave

I saw his reflection lean behind mine to catch my eyes in the water

"What do you mean you're right. You don't even know what I was going to say"

I turned round sharply, does he think I am an idiot??

"Why would you want to see my body! It's ruined! And its all _her _fault! She was the one who made my mother die! She was the one who took me! She was the one who kidnapped me and took me away from Jacob, turning him against me! She made me into something he hated and I had to kill him ! _My best friend!_" I began advancing on him, "She! Took me away from here! SHE! Made you hate me! SHE! MADE ME LET GO OF YOU!"

"Bella, calm down-"

"WHY! WHAT IS THE POINT! I'M RUINED EDWARD! Just get out!" I began to push him when he said something that shocked me

"You can't kick me out of this room! It's my house!"

He was right

This _was_ his house

I have nothing after all

Even though I hated leaving him

Even though I had pain souring through every nerve in my body

I fled the room.

I watched him groan and try to grab me but I ran anyway.

Struggling to hold onto the sheet around my chest.

I ran out of the back door past his family and straight past Bree.

I felt my stitched bleeding, soaking into my cotton underwear causing most of the family to gasp as I passed them.

I kept running out into the garden and further.

Hearing muffled conversations and rampaging footsteps...

'what did you do to her!'

'Edward we just got her back!'

'What happened to her back? She was meant to be resting!'

'Why can't you just accept her back Ed!'

'Where did Bella go?'

I stopped and threw myself into a tree.

Hidden and away.

Bree would be better off staying with the Cullens.

"Bella?" Bree?

I looked down, there she was.

"I haven't got anyone with me Bella, come out"

I waited for a second until she became stubborn enough to reveal if she had another motive... it appeared she didn't

"Up here squirt"

her eyes flew to my scantly clad body.

"Bella, you should come back! Why did you run?"

"Come up here" I demanded

She tutted to herself and landed next to me. Pulling something out from under her.

_Jeans?_

_**Bella, come back to me**_

I froze

"What is it ? Don't you like the colour? I swiped them from Esme's cupboard"

"Bree! Don't do things like that! And it's just him... I can hear him still" I sighed, taking the trousers and pulling them on.

We sat in silence for a while

"Are you coming back with me?"

"I don't know" I rested the sheet around my neck, parting each draped side to cover my breasts.

"Nice! Please come back with me, you can't leave me"

"Bree! That isn't fair"

"Neither is you leaving again! You don't know just how much they love you!"

"Then why do they keep hurting me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to stay, but I left here already! I let them go, YOU were one of the people who made me do it! Surely you of all people can understand what I'm feeling here!"

She dropped her eyes and fumbled with her dress

"I'm sorry, I should have thought about it more. You sounded like you were getting on fine...what happened?"

"Nothing, I think I should have stayed and listened to him. I just felt rejected"

I looked up to her when she remained silent, her eyes were fixed on my arm. Bruised from Edward's grip.

"What is that!"

"It's nothing Bree" I smiled slightly, completely false.

"He physically hurt you Bella! Why didn't you punch him in the face!?"

I laughed slightly, shaking my head.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked

"Maybe your still hurting? Maybe your dissociative? Maybe you just need time..."

"And maybe I'm too selfish to think she would have forgiven me so quickly" Edward's voice resonated above everything around us.

His eyes were on my body.

"Please don't ever feel rejected"

"I agree with Edward" she began to laugh, but looked at his face and stopped.

His expression was stern in her direction

"EDWARD! STOP!" his eyes flew to mine apologetically, "NO! You cannot look at her like that! If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here right now! I would have gone and if you don't believe me, OR look at her like that again, I will leave! See you how you like it then!"

Bree's bottom lip wobbled slightly,

I shifted forward and gripped her hand tightly, shooting daggers at Edward again

"Bella, I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologise to me! Apologise to her!"

Silence...

"EDWARD!"

"Sorry!" he spat

I leant towards Bree, kissing her forehead softly. Jumping down from the tree and I began walking away.

The first thing I heard, rumpled confused thoughts.

A hand gripped to my wrist, pulling me around.

"I apologised, why are you leaving me?!" his voice brought me out of my childish test

He sounded broken, as if he could cry

"I love you Bella, don't leave me"

I lunged forward and held him as tight as I could, "I don't want to leave you, but it's difficult to fit back in and everything's moving so so fast!"

"We can go at whatever pace you want baby"

"I love you" I whispered into his skin

He pulled back away from me slightly

My head screamed rejection

Then his lips met mine. Softly caressing against mine, cradling my face.

Butterflies flew through my body at lightening speed and my legs grew weaker.

I pushed against his lips, contributing to the kiss most ardently

He reacted with more force, my knees wobbled slightly but my lips seemed fixed to his.

"She's going to fall Edward" Bree's voice was a distant whisper

His arms enveloped my legs, hoisting me up around his waist, gripping my rear firmly, releasing a body aching groan from my lips.

He pulled back, worry in his eyes at my noise.

_**Are you okay?**_

_Yes_

I blinked my mind clear

_**You almost fell ?**_

_That keeps happening_

Once of his hands released my rear and moved to stroke my face.

_**You really need blood huh?**_

_I'm hungry_

He smiled broadly

_**I'll kill something, you don't have the strength to, can you walk or do you want me to carry you?**_

_Carry me_ I smiled cheekily

He began walking, but he stopped and turned back around.

"Go back home, I'll bring her back in a while, she needs to feed. Tell Alice to prepare a bath and fresh loose clothing, please"

"Of course Edward, thank you" Bree's timid voice sounded

"No problem" when Bree left he continued walking

"Thank you" I snuggled into his neck, warm and safe.

"No problem, whatever you want at your pace okay honey?"

I smiled onto his neck

"So what as the last thing you did drink from?" Edward asked

My body stiffened, what will he think ?

"Jacob?"

"That was self defence honey, I mean to feed"

yeah Bella just hug him tightly, breathe his beautiful scent, kiss his neck, that's it.... be happy

"Bella?"

Oh crap, just can't get away from this

"a guy" I whispered inaudibly

He stopped

"I'm not deaf Bella"

I pulled away slightly, "I didn't choose to!"

"It goes against nature!" I flinched from his anger

"It was either kill them or be killed and you soon after!"

He remained silent, his eyes considerate.

After a few moment he smiled slightly, "Come on, you" his hands attached my body to his once more.

"Time for detox" he jested

I giggled uncontrollably, gripping him with all my strength,

"hurry up or I'll bite _you_!" I mumbled against his skin, giggling slightly

"I thought I was a lizard boy" he laughed slightly

"You are, but your _my_ lizard boy" I breathed against his neck

His hand gripped on my rear tighter

_**You're gonna have to stop before I do something you would regret**_

_I wouldn't regret anything with you! _

A growl fell through his lips, "No Bella! Hunting first! Catching up later!"

a giggle escaped my lips once again

**OKAY!**

**Finished another one?**

**Review please ?**

**:/**

**How's it going?**

**Any ideas?**

**Xxx**

**AkashaLuna**


	19. Stop Running Away

**  
****What Are You ?  
**

by AkashaLuna

**nineteenth chapter =]**

*nibble nibble*

Thanks for reviewing so far ... **i appreciate it loads ! … but go ahead and feel free to do some more :D **

****

enjoy x

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

**  
**I remained patient as she fed ignoring my own feral thirst.

Her small hands tore at the body of the young lion and she cupped the blood between her palms sipping pooled blood from them.

As I had remembered her hair filled and her body swelled in all the right places. However although her scantly clad body – apart from driving me wild with desire- seemed regretfully thin. Shadows appearing under her protruding ribs.

She paused when almost finished, licking her hands clean. She took a large breath in but winced as her chest expanded.

I lunged forward, holding her face softly

"What is it honey?"

"My back" she stuttered in breaths

"Ah" I realised, the pressure of blood on the stitches must be painful.

I shifted around her body, pulling her by her hips into the open space between my legs. She gasped and threw her hands down to grip the soil.

_**The pain must be killing her...**_

_I am not in pain_ she thought roughly, _It was when you touched my hips, it made me feel lik-_

"Enough Bella!" I groaned at her vivid mental images.

"You don't want to ?" she spoke almost inaudibly

"Oh god Bella there is nothing I want more"

"Hmph! Liar!" she spoke before I had a chance to think

_**You can't still be feeling rejected**_

_A bit_

_**Hmm...**_

I released her waist from my hands and ran them slowly up her waist, lingering with my fingertips on her soft creamy skin. Her breath sucked in swiftly.

I moved one hand to her shoulder and began pushing her torso down, she complied although her thoughts completely confused. I kept my hands in these positions and bent my head down to her skin. A little blood had seeped through the stitches this time and stains still remained from earlier when I roughly pulled her. I needed to make it up to her in any way she wanted.

My mouth slowly lingered over the wounds before I ran my tongue over the blooded stains.

Her body tightened and a groan fell from her lips enhancing all new levels of discomfort in my clothing

I kept my mind focused .. have … to … get … this off …. so...delicious …. such a … sexy … body … ughhh

_Edward, you're killing me here! Just stop it and kiss me already!_

There was no way I could make it, not much room left to clean...

"Edward! Stop it, I can shower when I get back!" she span around and straddled me unsuspecting body.

She lent forward, the silk sheet drifting away from her breasts but keeping them hidden … kind of

She shivered as the cold hit her breasts leaning back slightly.

Straight thinking cap on now.

I reached forward to behind her neck, pulling on the sheet, letting it drape around her shoulders, covering her like a cape. I reached for her hips, pulling her up and running like lightening home.

I didn't listen to any of her words, knowing she would protest

I barged straight through the front door, to seven confused faces. I ignored them all and carried Bella in my arms up to the bathroom again.

Although I notice Bella waving foolishly to the family, leaning her head on my shoulder rolling her eyes. A few stifled giggles were heard and blissful thoughts covered everything else now.

I pulled her closer to my body and just like I had wished from Bree there it was.

A heated bath, a deep purple silk night gown and a ocean blue dressing gown in matching material

Also a small pair of fluffy socks … crazy little girl

I put her down and turned to lock the door.

As I turned she stood there with her hands on her hips pouting at me

"Edward!"

"Oh shut up!" I sighed softly, reaching and pulling my t shirt off of my chest and dumping it on the floor. Her eyes widened at the sight of my chest and I sighed smugly.

I reached for my jeans, unbuttoning them and letting them fall. There I was in my pants.

Her mouth was wide

"Silly Bella, you wanted me to bathe with you remember..."

She gulped loudly and nodded

"Well then..." I reached forward gripping her sheet lightly, pulling her towards me.

She let the sheet fall, revealing her breasts to me.

_So...beautiful..._

Her hands moved to her briefs and began pulling them down, they were stained from the damage done to her back.

Her body took my breath away. Everything about her was perfect, every curve, every inch every flush was beautiful.

Her hands reached forward and tugged at my waistband.

I smiled at her crookedly and let her pull them down.

There we stood, in the nude, with each other completely.

It took little more than five seconds for us to embrace.

Her hands wound around my back pulling my body against hers.

There was no desperation to kiss, no reason to act sexually, this was about passion...not lust.

I pulled her with me to the large bath.

I sat down first, resting in the corner, pulling her to sit in my lap once again.

Her back held itself just enough away from mine as to not tear her stitches again.

The hot water soothed us both and we began the humanly ritual of cleaning.

********

I squeezed the waterlogged sponge over her shoulder, letting water fall down her back. I kept my eyes on the scars. She thought they would take the normal human 3-14 days to heal but they appeared to have already ceased together in healing.

She sat in silence, her hands in her lap and her head bent so I could wash her.

The water had turned slightly pink from the blood but I didn't care. Not one bit.

I pulled her hair away from her back, twisting it into one long line and pushing it over her left shoulder.

I bent forward, not resisting any longer.

I pressed my lips into the crook of her neck softly.

Her head bent in response, bumping mine.

"...ow" I admitted stupidly.

She twisted slowly looking at me lovingly, her eyes widened with some emotion.

My hand flew to her cheek, stroking it lovingly.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked intently, my life depending on her answer.. her voice

"Nothing, just... I never thought I'd be back here"

I smiled slightly … _**there is no way you would have stayed away from me even if I had to come and get you myself**_

She smiled happily and turned slowly, leaning towards me

I took her lips in mine and caressed her cheek lovingly

"you're too gentle" she mumbled against my lips

Striking memories in my mind immediately...

_**I kissed her skin softly, satiating every inch of her body with kisses.**_

_**UGH! your too gentle! she complained. **_

_**Before i could recall what happened she was straddling me. Rubbing against my body and assaulting my tongue with hers.**_

After thinking this she groaned loudly and opened up her mind …

_I pushed him down forcefully on the bed._

_Straddling him and kissing him forcefully._

_I felt his arousal harden as i ground into him._

_**ugghhhhhh**_

_perfect!_

_I ran my fingers over his chest pressing hard and scratching slightly._

_His body shivered at the force and his body arched upwards, forcing his sex against mine._

_"Uhh Edward, how much do you need it?"_

_**Sooo much Bella! So much! Auhhh**_

_show me how much you want it_

Our eyes met and our breathing increased rapidly.

Her eyes dropped, looking over my chest and dropping the the patch of bubbles that were covering my man hood under water.

_**Bella... this isn't the time**_

_Let me wash you_ she asked

I looked at her body

Clean, beautiful and waiting to wash me … hmm let me think about it .. OKAY

_**Of course my love**_

She smiled successfully and meandered through the water to sit behind me.

My breath caught as she wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me backwards into her.

_Lay properly on me_ she chastised

_**Honey I don't want to hurt your back**_

_Just do it!_

I laid back slightly, feeling her chest come into contact with my back

I watched blissfully as she pulled the same waterlogged sponge across my chest, squeezing tightly and letting warm water and bubbles run down my chest and pool into the water just below my belly button.

"This is all a bit Pretty Woman isn't it"

Then I thought .. oh no … she may not even know what that means.. being taken away so soon from her family … her mother....

"I do hope your not calling me a prostitute" she declared with mock frustration

I laughed happily, thank god she knew that would have set us back again....

"Of course I'm not honey, I just meant the bath scene"

"... that's a good scene" she mumbled picturing it with perfect precision in her head.

_**Is it too soon to ask about what you were doing when you were away?**_

_I don't think so … ask away … _

"You killed people"

"I was forced to!"

"I know babe, I'm not disputing that … did you like it"

"Kinda"

I was stunned

"Edward, stop judging me!"

"I'm not, I'm just a little shocked"

"I only took bad people, one actually tried to attack Bree!" she sounded annoyed. Her hand gripped tightly on the sponge released a flooding of water across my chest and her nails to dig into my chest slightly

"By attack you mean ..."

"I don't want to talk about it" she sounded very confident in that fact. No way I was going to test that!

Let it drop Edward. Let it drop.

"So, you didn't you know …. sleep with them"

The sponge fell from her hand and her hands pushed my body away from her.

I quickly turned to face her. Her face help pure fury.

Oh shit... one step forward 10000 steps back... _**fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!**_

She laughed sarcastically and stood up, stepping out of the bath quickly. Lunging for a towel, wrapping away her body she grabbed the silk gown and fled the room before I had chance to even stand up.

I quickly rose taking a towel to my hips and walked away from the room.

I headed to my room, looking in …. nothing.

_**UGH!**_ I huffed angrily **_WHY DOES SHE FUCKING RUN ALL THE TIME!_**

A heart breaking sob rang through the house, pulling me from my frustrated state.

I followed the sound... not downstairs … someone's room?

Alice's!

I burst through the door quickly and directed my eyes to the lump on the floor.

Bella completely wrapped up in Alice's arms.

Sobbing her heart out, I don't think she realised I had come in, she kept rambling to Alice.

Alice kept her attention on Bella's shaking form.

"He thinks I'm a whore Alice. What am I supposed to do. He thinks I'm like what she told him" her body fell slightly from agony. Alice's eyes flew to mine with fury.

She mouthed 'Get Out' with as much venom as to kill a large hoard of animals.

I stepped out of the room automatically and remained staring at the handle

_**How could I be so stupid. Fucking idiot! You don't deserve her! Why don't you just go and top yourself you stupid fuck! Pathetic waste of space!**_

I began walking away from the room, not knowing where to go or what to do

Then before I knew it I was on the floor. As I opened my eyes I could see her. _**Bella**_

Her angry blood stained face was glaring down at me.

Her towel up around her hips, I'm sure Alice could see her ass but I didn't care. Her sex barely covered and resting against my towel.

Keep your mind off of it.

Before I could speak her hand flew to my face, slapping it viscously, causing my head to fly to the side ricocheting and cracking my neck.

I stayed there is pain unable to move.

Her form remained panting on top of mine

Then she dropped her body forward, gripping my cheeks roughly, crashing her lips onto mine. Her tongue pushed against my lips, I gave in and let her take control of my half paralysed body.

Her hand wound upwards into my hair scratching my scalp holding my face to hers.

She groaned loudly and let go of my hair pulling against my hands and placing them on her hips.

I kept my hands still, not wanting to offend, I wasn't exactly sure what was happening.

Her hand returned to my hair gripping and rocking her body into mine. Her sex pushing on my now tightened towel. A small groan her lips as she felt me rise to the occasion. I closed my eyes.

But she stopped, noticing my hands hadn't moved

_Whore_ she stated

I opened my eyes and hers were teary again

_**No Bella, you can't be a whore for declaring your love to me physically**_ I lightly jested, she made move to get up and run again. Not gonna happen!

I stood quickly and grabbed her before she could run down the stairs.

I took her wrist harshly and dragged her at lightening speed to the wall outside my bedroom.

"Edward, let me go!" she kicked against me but I was beyond annoyed.

I pushed her against the wall ignoring her back injury. She kicked against but I slammed my body against hers. Forcing my erection into her.

She gasped and her eyes flew to mine.

Then my lips attacked hers pushing my tongue in her mouth causing a groan to escape her lips. My hands flew to her waist, lifting her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around my waist and pulled my body to hers.

"You're not a whore Bella" I mumbled as I attacked her throat with my lips. She groaned softly

"This is hardly reassuring me Edward!" she gripped tightly to my hair.

"I don't care what you've done Bella" I moved back to her face and kissed her passionately on the lips, "I love you always"

Her arms flew to my shoulders and gripped her body to mine.

"I never slept with them Edward, you are the last person I've been with. I wouldn't dare go with anyone else, they would fail in comparison to you! I love you so much Edward and I missed you with every nerve of my body" She sighed through this as I kissed her neck and shoulders, stroking her hair.

"It's okay honey, just don't run away from me any more, I can't take it, I'm sorry if I hurt you again"

She shook her head in answer to my statement, _you didn't_. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my room. I moved to my bed and dropped her onto it.

I fled the room to retrieve her nightgown from Alice's doorway along with the dressing gown from the bathroom. Moving back to the bedroom I saw her sitting up in the bed. Her hands held the nightgown she had worn the first time we spent the night together.

"You kept it" she smiled to herself

"Of course I did, it was yours" I smiled happily

She moved to pull it over her shoulders

"No no Bella I got a clean one" she looked up to me, smiling, she took the gown and shimmied off of the bed.

She dropped her towel and pulled the gown over her head.

I moved to the chest across the room and pulled out some underwear for myself, putting them on. When I turned back to Bella I noticed a look of discomfort on her face.

"What is it?" I asked softly, moving towards her.

She looked at me and nodded to under her nightgown.

I followed down, lifting it up slightly, I could see a small stain of blood on the inside of her thigh moving to her core.

I moved my head away clearing my mind...

"I though you said that you were dead, how can you have a period?" I asked incredulously

"It's not that you idiot. I am dead... duh! Remember something else? All … bodily … fluids ..."

"Blood" I finished her sentence

she nodded and made a disgusted face, "what can I say … my body clearly likes you" she shrugged and laughed nervously

I had to take a step back to stop from cleaning her myself.

"I think perhaps you should use the bathroom this time. As much as I would _love_ to clear this away in my own way, it wouldn't be best, you haven't even spoken to my family yet"

She made a torn face causing me to laugh happily. I stood letting my hands linger on her sides and tickled her slightly.

A blissful laugh filled the air causing me to smile broadly and laugh along.

"Okay okay, I'll go!" she succumbed almost skipping out of the room.

I heard her go to Alice's room once again as I pulled some sweats on.

Something about fresh underwear followed by an awkward silence and a rushed delivery of briefs.

I laughed again.

When I heard the bathroom door close I moved pulling a guns n roses t-shirt on, taking her nightgown in my arm and waiting outside the bathroom for her.

After an achingly long seven minutes she emerged, slightly surprised to see me.

She smiled taking the nightgown in her arms and pulling it over her body. The length of material was wayyy too long but it pooled on the floor making her look Grecian and stunning.

_**Better**_ I asked with a wink

She punched my arm slightly, _shut up, why don't you take me to meet your folks_ she made a face that had be laughing like a fool.

I tied the small silk bow at her hips and took her hand, pulling her downstairs with me

She looked slightly self conscious

But what did I care

I had the most beautiful girlfriend in the world.

And she was mine.

**I LOVED THIS CHAPTER**

**I love edward and bella being together dont you ?!**

**Hahahahaha okay yeah review please I love to hear your thoughts**

**just a quick briefing**

**WOLVES AND SISTERHOOD GONE FOR GOOD .. make up what you think happened to them who cares this is all about bella and edward!!**

**xx **

**AkashaLuna**


	20. OnOffOnOffOnOffOn

**  
****What Are You ?  
**

by AkashaLuna

**twentieth chapter =]****i appreciate it loads ! … i'm ending this soon just going to downlow on Bella and Edward a bit more, I have better ideas for other stories :)**

*nibble nibble*

Thanks for reviewing so far ...

enjoy x

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

I ignored the rushing passion in my heart to jump Edward right now.

How annoying will this be... Edward touching me at any time and the whole house smelling the scent. Oh god kill me now and save me the embarrassment!

I gripped tightly onto his arm causing him to fling his arm around my waist and hold me through the material. He might as well be touching my naked side !

_Oh touch my naked side …_

_**EXCUSE ME?!**_

_Oh fuck sorry .. erm I was just thinking about something_

A small growl fell from his lips and his grip tightened impossibly.

I let out a small yelp at the pinched skin between his fingers and caught the attention of his family.

Carlisle and Esme were actually sitting together. Her body resting length ways on the sofa with her husband resting under her knees, soothing her skin and caressing every inch.

Jasper was sitting alone his head buried in a book until I came downstairs, he offered a smile and buried himself back in the book.

Emmett was watching the television eagerly, marking every players move on the screen, his eyes wide, barely acknowledging me enter. Rosalie was busy preening herself.

As soon as we reached the bottom step Esme flew up from the couch and ran to me.

Her eyes were bright and welcoming

_aww_

_**I'll leave you to it baby**_

Edward bent down to kiss my lips softly, then he turned and took place next to Emmett on the opposite couch to his father.

Esme's arms enveloped me comfortably, I let my arms wrap around her torso.

"It's so good to have you back dear" she sighed softly stroking my hair

Like a mother

A mother I had been missing

I felt like I could cry once more

Quickly she released me, perhaps smelling the scent, and Carlisle soon replaced where she stood.

"Hello Bella" Carlisle spoke extremely formally to be comforting

_okay slightly scared_

Edward was at my side automatically

His hand wound around my waist again, keeping contact with my body

"Hi"

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to talk to you in my office" he turned on his heel and headed to his office

Edward remained looking where his father had just left

I was beyond terrified

_he doesn't want me here Edward where am I going to go_ I thought erratically

Edward's arms embraced me roughly and his lips secured to my hair

_**Bella I would never let him take you away! There is nothing he can say that he can't say to me too. Even if he does turf you out I'll come with you !**_

_I can't tear up your family Edward! _I pleaded sanity

_**I can't live without you Bella**_

I looked up into his eyes and could see the truth. I wanted to go now and live together far away from everything... the wolves, the sisterhood...everything!

"Let's go baby" he took my hand and directed the way to his father's office.

As we neared the area Edward knocked soundly on the door.

"Come on in, Bella" he sounded stern still

Edward pushed through the door pulling me with him

Carlisle stood up from his desk looking with confused eyes at Edward

"Edward? What are you doing in here? I wanted to talk to Bella, please remove yourself from my office!" he chastised

"No dad, you made Bella nervous and scared so I'm staying with her"

I tried to hide behind Edward's shoulder as he confronted his father but I caught a glance of Carlisle.

His eyes were trying to figure me out, trying to analyse my behaviour.

"Very well it seems you cannot be persuaded otherwise, just sit down please"

Edward's thumb stroked against the back of my hand soothingly as we sat down together

"Bella I would like to talk to you about your health" Carlisle's voice sounded

_Oh_

Edward's stare was firm upon his father

"Okay, what about it?" I focused on the doctor

"I think you may have developed a mental condition from the trauma that you have endured at such a young age" he explained

_A mental condition?!_

"I have been taking notice of your actions together since you returned for the first time. You appear to have extreme fluctuating moods and emotions, an complex about goals. Possible promiscuity" he nodded in apology for that last comment. Edward gritted his teeth in anger. "I believe all of these disturbances are creative a negative effect on your health Bella" he looked through his sheets and back to me several times during his speech

_Did you hear this coming ? Do not lie to me_

_**I heard nothing of the sort**_

"Dad! Bella is not mentally ill!" Edward protested loudly

"EDWARD!" Carlisle bellowed shocking both of us, "I have allowed you to stay have some courtesy when I am talking to a patient" his attention turned back to me, "Bella, can you seriously deny these factors" he asked incredulously

"Perhaps not" I gave in

All of this sounded fairly reflective of my emotions, I had always assumed I was just a stubborn child.

"You cannot be serious Bella, he is just feeding you lies!" Edward chastised

Carlisle's hand slammed down on his desk, "Edward Anthony Cullen! I warned you! Now get out of my office"

"No way! I'm not leaving Bella"

I couldn't take all of this shouting, I was beginning to lose my grip on sanity. Ironically.

"Remove yourself now or I will call Emmett to do it!"

"GET OUT!" I screamed

I don't know where it came from but I felt exhausted afterwards

Silence now remained in the air. Carlisle's eyes were fixed on me

I refused to look around until I heard the click of the door shutting behind me.

"He's gone Bella"

I looked up at Carlisle, his face was a lot softer now

He stood softly and moved to replace Edward's chair with his own body.

His hand rested on my knee

"I know I'm Edward's father and I do not specialize in mental health I would like to help you Bella. I assume you are staying with us?"

"I want to" I whispered

"Then you shall" I looked up, he was offering a warm smile, he removes his hand from my leg and reached for a book.

I took it in my hands, Borderline Personality Disorder

"This is it?"

"Bella its not a definitive diagnosis, it's just something you may wish to consider. As soon as we rationalize it we can move on. Hell maybe you and Edward could get your own place some day!"

"I'd like that" he offered a warm smile

"For now though, read up. Get some _rest_! And no more humans okay Bella. We're trying to lead from example for Jasper's sake"

"I understand" that's gonna be tough...

"You can leave whenever you want, or you can stay here and read I don't mind"

"Do you mind if I start tomorrow?" I pleaded with my eyes, not homework today ?! Please no!

"Bella it's not homework, you don't have to write an essay on it" he laughed causing me to laugh also, "take it and do what you please with it"

I took the book with me when I left the room, placing it on the dining room table where Edward was sitting.

His eyes noticed me coming over but then returned to his hands which were crossed on the table.

The silence was growing uncomfortable

"Sorry I shouted at you baby" I apologised earnestly

"You... you don't have to apologise" he sighed as if dropping a subject from his mind. His eyes met mine with love. I felt reassured immediately, "come here" he patted his lap.

I quickly stepped over and sat across his lap

I rested my head in the crook of his neck while one of his hands held my knees up, his other stroked my hair

"Do you believe Carlisle" he mumbled

"A little bit" I whispered in answer to him, him grip tightened

"Bella, your not insane"

"No-one said anything about being insane Edward, but think about it, this explains a lot you know. Why I'm so snappy at you unexpectedly, my past maybe"

"Bella-" he started to complain but I wanted him to hear me out

"No Edward, let me try this please, I don't want to get all fucked up and then you not want me anymore!"

"That would never happen Bella"

"You don't know that! See how you got angry before when I run out" I felt his body freeze, "if I controlled myself then surely I wouldn't put you through as much stress!"

"It's not stress baby-"

"Edward just listen to me, I want to do this"

WHY WON'T HE JUST SHUT UP ?!

"Bella, no I refuse to accept you're mental ill I -"

"You'll what, oh Edward just shut up!"

I am going to have to do something drastic if he continues like this … oh he seems quiet.. oh no wait

"Bella! No! I" RIGHT, ENOUGH

I shifted away from his lap but turned, my hand going for one place in particular.

As soon as my fingers came in contact through his sweats he hardened slightly.

A gasp flew from his mouth and his grip tightened on my leg,

"Bella! What …. ugh … are you doing?" he asked in a hushed rushed voice.

"Being the boss!" I declared, my hand tightening on his sweats, he was now fully erect and making this small chair area very claustrophobic.

His hand went to mine to move it but I used my other hand to slap his away, rubbing my hand across his now. His head fell back and his jaw dropped, groans falling from it. I clasped my hand over his mouth and continued squeezing him.

_**BELLA! Please … UGH … enoughhhh! **_

_Why! Tell me what I'm doing to you !_

_**Ughh! You're making me .. want to … UGHHH**_

_SPIT IT OUT! _I squeezed harder and stroked rougher and faster

_**BELLA! Stop! I'm... going to … ugh Bella!**_

_FINE!_ I ripped my hand away and quickly sauntered out of the room

Leaving him there, in a half pleasured state.

That will teach him to chide my mental health then refuse to acknowledge me pleasuring him!

Next stop. Living room ?

I sat on the sofa beside Emmett.

He was watching the television

Ignoring me ?

Alice had come downstairs and now sat in the garden on Jasper's lap. Every moment of his attention was focused on Alice, he never looked away from her. He picked a flower and placed it in her hair. Cute.

Rosalie was bathing in the sun … why ? Stupid woman...

It was just Emmett and I in the room. Hmmm. Time for mischief

His eyes were fixed on the television obsessively

I wonder ….

I turned away to prepare, taking a swift glance at Emmett I held my hand in the direction of the power button. Suddenly the television was off.

Emmett sat up straight faster than I had ever seen anything move before .. EVER

His hand almost crushed the remote turning the game back on and huffing loudly.

I refrained from giggling

Letting my hand fly out again, TV .. off.

He growled loudly slamming his fist on the remote.

TV off

More growls and hands moving to his hair looking around the room desperately, I stayed put next to him sporting a glum face staring off into the dining room.

TV on ..

TV off ..

TV on …..

TV off

On

Off

On Off

OnOff

OnOFF

I swear I almost heard him whimper

That was before I was being pulled through the house roughly by my wrist.

Before I knew what was happening, my back was slammed into the wall before the stairs.

Suddenly a _very_ hard body ground into mine, I whimpered loudly.

A hand clamped on my mouth, Edward's hand. _Edward!_

"Payback" he muttered, his hips ground into mine, he was still _very very_ hard and almost bruising my thigh.

I let my hands fly forward, gripping to his hair and pulling his head backwards, causing him to release his hand from my mouth.

_**You see what you do to me! Bella, it hasn't gone away, Oh god Bella it actually hurts to be this hard!**_

I was mind blown by the things he was thinking

_Perhaps we should get that seen to ?_

His eyes locked with mine,

_**DEFINITILY **_

I expected him to let go of my wrist and run up the stairs, instead, he pulled back his hips but replaced it with his hand, he reached under my gown and cupped me intimately.

He pulled back to look at his hand, a small patch of red on his alabaster skin.

_**Looks like the same goes for you, young lady**_

I wiggled away from him trying to hold my smile scampering up the stairs.

I hadn't made it half way before his hand clamped on my shoulder making me fall on to the stairs. His arms secured my body protectively before I caused any damage.

_What are you doing?!_ I asked incredulously

He lowered into a laying position, grinding his hips hard against mine, My hands gripped his shoulder and my nails dug in.

_**I thought you said you liked it rough?!**_

_Edward?! You're parents are here and your siblings!_

_**Didn't deny anything though did you!**_

His hands moved to the bottom of my nightgown and scrunched it up, pulling it up to my waist.

_Edward Cullen! _

I pulled out of his grasp and backed up the stairs towards his room. He followed, padding like a predator.

I kept my eyes on him completely, he was still turning from the stairs when I bumped into his bedroom door, it didn't hurt my back as much as I thought it would.

I turned my back on him for one split second to shake the handle of the door to get in. From my anxious state and possible sex up a door prospect my hand shook, making it impossible for the door to open easily

Before I knew it he was standing in front of me. His hands on my face and his eyes intent on mine.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered straight to my heart

His lips met mine half way and caressed each other's softly.

Then I realised

This wouldn't be sex, it meant more between us now, he would be the first person to make love to me.

My hand still rattled on the door as he deepened the kiss, stroking my tongue with his.

I huffed in annoyance at the door before his hand released my face and placed itself over mine.

He pushed down and low and behold the door opened slowly,

We both laughed into each others mouths and his arms enveloped my body bridal style and walked in the door, he walked in and leaned against the door to close it.

Then he carried me to the bed, laying me down gently on the fluffy pillows.

He turned his back on me, slowly stepping towards the huge windowed wall, and dragging a deep red curtain across, causing the room to become very dark very quickly.

Before I could think another thing he has lit candle, tens of candles placed around the room.

Then slowly but surely he stepped towards the bed.

I watched his every movement intriguingly

His hand moved to his bed side draw

..you've got to be kidding me …

suddenly he pulled the picture of me from my childhood and tore away at it, before I could protest he put it back down, I could see he removed Jacob from it. It was now just a happy picture from my childhood with me and my parents.

My heart swelled at this gesture and I knew this would be a night to remember.

Slowly his eyes made their way back to mine and he smiled lovingly, leaning towards the bed and taking my mouth in his. He lowered his body to kneel over mine. His hands tracing every inch of my body. Taking my breath away with the softness of his touch.

I pulled him over to lay over me, he followed and caught my mouth with his, nibbing my bottom lip slightly and sucking on it softly, his lips pushed down on mine once more delicately before I whispered the definitive words …

"make love to me" ….

* * *

**I BET YOU ALL HATE ME :')**

**okay well next chapter I PROMISE**

**I won't cut anything out I'm not a meanie like some people :P**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**Make sure to review and show me how annoyed you are at my cliffhanger haha :P im such a hypocrite LOL**

**much love**

**AkashaLuna**

**xxx**


	21. My Bella, My Edward

**  
****What Are You ?  
**

by AkashaLuna

**twenty first chapter =]****i appreciate it loads ! … **

*nibble nibble*

Thanks for reviewing so far ...

**This may be a lemon.. but I dont do lemony lemons cause I fell weird after writing it haha :')  
enjoy x**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**EPOV**

**  
**"make love to me" Bella whispered to my heart

My heart inflated with every feeling I have ever shared for this beautiful woman. I struggled to believe what Carlisle had told her. Bella was perfect, there was nothing wrong with her mind. I would refuse to believe it. Even if Bella believed him and read that dumb book, I would always do everything in my power to make sure she knew how perfect she was. Utterly perfect.

I dropped my lips to hers, kissing her with everything I loved her with.

I could tell her body wanted its primary instinct of being rough but she could dream on.

I lifted my hand to her cheek, pressing my lips against the scar lingering on her cheek

Her hands moved to my t shirt, I pulled them back down and over her head.

She looked at me wide eyed for a moment but I silenced her thoughts with a chaste kiss.

I ran my fingers from her hands, down her arms, over the side of her breasts and down to her waist.

I pulled her slightly further underneath me.

My own hands removed my t-shirt and left it on the floor beside the bed.

Her eyes lingered on my chest and darkened slightly.

I secretly relished in this thought but continued.

I ran my own hands to her nightgown, pulling the bottom hem out from between our legs, she gasped at my touch but lifted her hips in acceptance.

I pushed the gown up to her waist but realised the problem. Her dressing gown was still on.

I lent down to her mouth again, taking her lips in mine. I knew that would get a reaction.

Her hands flew to my neck, gripping my hair infinitely. I used the opportunity to drag the gown off of her shoulders. She giggled at my persuasive technique and softly fell back on the bed, releasing my hair

"You could have just asked" she stated, gazing at me lovingly, leaning up on her elbows

"I didn't want to spoil the mood, plus...I was too busy falling in love with you all over again" I smiled crookedly, watching as her eyes widened and her body rose, meeting mine and catching my lips with hers.

Our lips fitted perfectly, I deepened the kiss and she let me take control, finally.

I took her hands back from behind her head, pulling her onto her knees to match me. She followed obediently, questioning silently with her eyes.

I let my hands fall to her thighs, running the gown up as I traced her body. Her breath caught as I pulled it over her breasts. She lifted her arms to enable me to pull it off comfortably. When I removed it, I put it along with my t-shirt beside the bed. Her arms moved instinctively to hide her body from me.

I placed my hands over hers, _**don't be silly Bella, I love you infinitely, you're perfect to me**_

She pulled her hands back slightly and I looked at her body. Bruises lingered on small patches and grazes sharpened each bruise. I hadn't realised how much damage they had done.

I shifted towards her on my knees and cupped her chest softly. She sighed a groan and let her head fall on my shoulder. Her teeth running along my collarbone and shoulder. I shuddered at the damage she could do.

My hands enclosed around her body softly, laying her down once more. Her eyes were hazed and her thoughts lingered on the contact between our bodies.

I sank into her body, kissing her forehead, her cheek, her lips, her jaw, her neck, her breasts, her stomach. She moaned through this, really not helping the growing tightness of my trousers.

When I reached her underwear I saw they were almost in the same state as the ones from earlier. White really isn't a good colour underwear for Bella.

I hooked my fingers in the top of her waistband but her hand flew to mine, stopping me.

"What's wrong?" I asked desperately, running my hands up her side.

She froze for a moment at my touch, shook her head slightly ? And continued...

"You still have you sweat pants on. It would be uneven" she smiled slightly, her eyes dark and hooded gazing at the area she spoke of.

_**Oh**_, she rose from her position and pulled at the waistband of my sweats.

They fell to my knees, I quickly pulled them off and tossed them to the side.

Suddenly I felt the embarrassment of the situation, hauling the sheet behind me as I lent forward, leaning over her body.

_Don't hide yourself Edward, I love you too much to be denied it all!_

_**Oh don't worry, you're going to get it all Bella, and I mean ALL**_

I watched her beautiful face as she gulped and swallowed her confidence.

I bent over to touch my lips to hers once again, kissing deeply as she separated her legs for me to snuggle in between.

This girl was perfect...

**BPOV  
**

I let him fall between my legs. Every ounce of my body ached to jump against him and take him roughly but I knew this is what he really wanted. I wanted it too, just my body couldn't wait very long.

He pulled the sheet up around us as he advanced on me. I didn't see the point, the curtain was drawn, this room was dimly lit, no-one would come in, if I wasn't allowed to be embarrassed how comes he is?!

I lifted one of my hands, tracing it along his chest

His body shuddered and I knew I wouldn't be completely submissive in this.

As I reached the waistband of his underwear his body fell forward, his lips pushing on mine and holding me down, his hands pushed my legs further apart as he ground his hips into mine.

I let out a huge gasp and gripped him by the shoulders tightly, I may have broken skin, I didn't bother to check.

His eyes dropped to mine and his tongue ran across my bottom lip with slight pressure. I opened my mouth and explored his with my tongue once again. I was about to reach into his underwear when he snatched my arms away, putting them above my head.

Before I could take another breath our underwear was gone.

_**What?! When the hell did that happen?**_

I looked down to what he was exclaiming about.

A scar across the join between the inside of my thigh and my hip

_It's a scar you retard, now ugh come on!_

_**Bella, why didn't I notice this before? And How on Earth did this happen?!**_

_Oh god Edward! I'm seriously loosing it here, just take me already!_

I rolled my eyes, knowing he would continue to quiz me.

I was wrong.

His hand ran along my sex causing me to gasp and grip tightly onto the sheets

_**Very Well then Isabella**_

_EURGH! Don't call me that _

I lunged forward as far as I could to kiss him in earnest.

He moved forward, following the kiss as I moved away, his lips never left mine.

His hands left their position and moved to hold my face with his left hand and hold his weight with his right.

I didn't say a word before he pushed against my core

I gasped and moved to grip him shoulders. Pushing him further into me.

He smirked delicately, brushing my hair before submerging completely into me.

At once again, I felt complete. My pulse began to race and I knew he had that effect on my body. He was the only man who could make my pulse race the way I needed it to.

I winced slightly at the sensation, although I was not exactly a virgin, I hadn't slept with anybody since Edward and before him I hadn't for a while, not once after leaving the sisterhood did I try to act in their ways. I couldn't bare it, I couldn't bare doing it on my own. I would not!

A groan fell from his lips as he pushed, I moaned in return.

"I love you so much Bella" he whispered intently into my hair,

I ran my tongue over the skin of his neck and he shuddered, his whole body shuddering. I moaned at the feel and gripped onto him.

He chuckled slightly, "relax baby" he mumbled against my temple, causing my body to hum from pleasure.

I let my body relax and he waited, running his free hand across my chest and down to my stomach.

I relaxed immediately and he pulled out slowly, pushing back in momentarily.

Everything began to make sense

Why I was here

The reason to stay

What I should be doing all along

I had to control my behaviour

I had to stay here

With Edward

Forever...

Our moans collided as we came together.

I felt every muscle in my body tighten, followed by a dull ache.

_Ow_

"What is it?" he asked through panting breaths, stroking my face, pulling away from me and settling beside me on the sheets.

"Nothing, just a bit achy that's all"

He sat back up on his elbow, leaning over me, stroking my hair out of my face.

My body felt a little stiff, but I tried to move anyway.

I flinched a little at a pain shooting through my leg.

He quickly stood and reached into the draw beside the bed pulling out wet wipes.

"Who keeps wet wipes in the bed side table?" I asked incredulously, gazing at him as he lingered with the wipes, naked I might add.

"You've got a little ..." I pointed at his manhood, indicating the blood.

His jaw dropped and his eyes opened with a look of pure shock

His eyes dropped back to his member and looked back at me with a hurt look on his face.

The penny dropped

"OH NO!" he smirked slightly, but furrowed his eyebrows and shuffled in his space, reaching for a sheet.

I snatched it away from him and wrapped it around me, standing in front of him.

"Baby, I didn't mean you have a small... you know … I just meant you have a little blood on you!"

"Oh, that's okay then" he still looked unsure

I took the wipes out of his hand an slightly hobbled towards him.

His arms suddenly scooped me up and placed me back on the bed,

"No Bella, your hurting, you can stay still!" he snatched the wipes out of my hand. Removing a few and placing them on the bed.

He ran one wipe across my face and down my neck. Kissing areas after he cleaned away the blooded sweat. He continued going further. Wiping the sheet up my thighs and across my core.

"I can't help feeling like a baby, it's like your wiping my fucking as-"

"Shut up" suddenly a pillow came into contact with my face silencing me.

I pulled it away to see him smirking and sitting over me, cleaning my legs.

He discarded the wipes and took out a new one to wipe himself.

"No wait! I want to do that" I sat up but he had already done it! _Bastard_

He raised one eyebrow at me and pulled the silk sheets off of the bed, discarding them and reaching to the bottom of the bed, hoisting out fresh silk sheets, that had to be the quickest bed change I had ever seen

_Smooth_

He smirked at me and reached in his draw for a pair of his boxers. He leaned towards me, moving my feet through the holes in them and pulling them up to my hips. He then brought out a pair for himself and climbed into bed next to me.

"Are you done now? Jesus Edward! Your not my carer!" I laughed gently

"So kill me! I want to pamper my beautiful goddess in our bed and I surely will especially if she is in pain"

"You threw a pillow at me" I smiled

"you wouldn't shut up! And you said I have a small penis" he smirked at this dig and pulled me towards him, and squeezing me softly, pulling the cover up.

"I did not say that! You have a very good penis"

Unfortunately before I could finish my sentence Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett burst through the door.

As soon as the words escaped my mouth, Edward burst with laughter and I shrank back into the bed.

_OH MY FUCKING GOD EDWARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!_

_**I...couldn't....hear...them **_he barely thought through laughter.

"That has to be one of the most disturbing things I have ever heard!" Alice's voice resonated

I peeked up from the covers with apologetic eyes.

Jasper seemed consumed by some emotion whilst gripping onto Alice. Emmett was doubling over with laughter as well as Rosalie.

_Oh great_

_**Don't worry baby**_ He gripped me tighter and held me against his chest. Smirking with slight embarrassment.

"Jasper...what's wrong...with you!" Emmett bubbled through laughter.

"Edward? Did you hunt in here ?"

_FUCK! THE BLOOD!_

I immediately felt bad and awkward even more

"Bella perspires blood"

"What!" he asked incredulously along with Rosalie.

I decided to speak up and save my embarrassment

"Yeah, all my bodily fluids are blood, I cry blood, I sweat blood so on so forth!" I huffed it out in one breath.

"I can see the need for the sheets" Rosalie added with a wink towards me

Bonding? Rosalie was bonding with me? SHIT OFF!!

_**wow, she must like you now**_

_tell me about it_

"Okay guys, we should give you some privacy" Rosalie summoned, "HEY SPAZPER! Get out! Your in the doorway!" Rosalie called up the line of siblings.

Alice waved whilst shaking her head, as if trying to shake away the visions and memories. She pulled Jasper with her. Emmett bounded out of the door laughing as if nothing had happened. Rosalie winked and looked at me before leaving. "you and me! We're having a chat tomorrow!" she snickered before leaving.

I rolled over onto Edward's chest

"I'm embarrassed Edward!" his hand reached out to stroke my hair

He chuckled slightly, "Don't be honey, just forget about it, the amount of times I've walked in on Alice and Jasper is enough to haunt me for life! And don't even get me started on Emmett, they actually broke a house...BROKE a house! Actually I don't even want to think about it!"

Sadly I was falling asleep before he finished, he laughed as I snuggled into his chest.

"Sleep my love, dream happy dreams, I'll hold onto you all night. You're not going anywhere baby, you're mine for good"

I smiled into sleep, resting against the most beautiful man in the world.

Edward Cullen

Edward

My Edward

* * *

**SOO A BIT OF FLUFF … oh and I let Rosalie become nice hope you don't mind :P**

**I'm ending this next chapter because I think it's time to finish**

**thank you so much for all your reviews**

**much love**

**oh review some more please**

**THANK YOU**

**AkashaLuna**

**xxxx**


	22. I Know What I Am

**  
****What Are You ?  
**

by AkashaLuna

**twenty second and last chapter =]**

*nibble nibble*

Thanks for reviewing ... **i appreciated it loads ! … **

**this is the end all of this fanfic sorry :P**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**BPOV**

Someone poked my side

I groaned audibly

Then I heard the muffled conversation

"Alice! Don't just poke her, shake her!"

_No! don't shake me_

_**Hm? wha- mmmmmmm **_

Edward's still incoherent then. GRR. For a vampire that doesn't sleep, he rests like the dead! .. No pun intended.

"I don't want to push her Rose! Her injuries remember! If one bleeds then Jasper will come in and try and eat her and ugh ! I can't deal with that today! I have a new dress on for god's sake!"

"You are so dumb" Rose reprimanded.

Something changed in the air, I felt Edward's hand tighten on my lower back.

As I heard footsteps near the bed

"Step any closer and you'll have to salvage your clothes from a burning heap Tinkerbell!" Edwards voice sounded. Pulling me out of my half-consciousness.

I lifted my head slightly, blinking strongly and focussing on Edward's concerned face.

"Morning" I mumbled with annoyance.

Edward grimaced slightly, stroking my face and laying my head back down on his chest.

" Guys you could have waited! She needs her rest remember!"

"Oh come of it Edward! Your not THAT good in bed!" Rosalie huffed with smugness

"I _meant_ her injuries!" he grumbled slightly, causing me to stifle a giggle

"Well whatever, she's awake now, soo... we will be taking her!" Alice and Rosalie finished the sentence together

"Huh?! No! Edward?!" I asked, his face torn

_YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!_

_**It's only for a few hours love, then we will get more time together tonight! I Promise.**_

I felt two hands grab my shoulders and pull me away from Edward

"I CAN WALK BY MYSELF!" I shouted and them.

Edward's lips twitched slightly as he contained his laughter, both of them released me and I felt myself falling.

"No! AH!" I slipped through the sheets and landed on my butt beside the bed.

Another dull ache throbbed through my body

"....Ow" I moaned slightly, Rose and Alice both started laughing, Edward was all I could focus on.

His body bent over the side of the bed, his eyes fixed on mine, "are you okay honey?"

"Hmm, just peachy thanks!" I pulled the covers that were around me, around my body tighter and slid back onto the bed. Edward's arms enveloped me,

"you don't have to go, I just thought maybe you wanted to get closer to Rosalie like you thought you had yesterday?" he smiled slightly, taking my hair out from between us and lent forward to brush my lips with his. My hands moved instinctively to hold his neck, sadly I didn't make it that far.

"Yes, we all know everybody wants to be Rosalie's friend, now come on!" A rough crumple of fabric was pulled on me from behind... _Alice_!

Edward chuckled at my startled expression.

He bent forward once more, quickly touching his lips to my forehead before I was pulled away from the bed.

The sheet fell out and my hands went to cover my chest but of course Alice had already figure that one out. I was wearing a similar hooded jacket to the one I had left them in, but this one was deep blue.

Edwards mouth dropped slightly at the sight of me standing up in this hooded jacket and just his boxer shorts. But of course I couldn't enjoy that mouth drop, oh no! Not in the Cullen household! I was half way out of the door before I had my next thought.

*

Alice left soon after we began talking. Well, she began talking...

Thankfully Jasper hauled her away to hunt, I was grateful.

Now for Rosalie. I tensed slightly at the awkward air. Ready to make this point known I was beaten to the post.

"I know I was cruel to you to begin with, to be honest I never actually wanted to talk to you. And when you left? Edward was a wreck, one, you hurt my brother deeply by leaving and I know I don't understand the full situation but _never_ hurt my brother again! And second.. he was VERY annoying, whining all the time, running around like a madman aiming to find you and make you his again, oh please, I felt like vomiting... if that were possible."

I stifled a giggle, her gaze warmed to me

"But I suppose you are back here for good now, I think we should at least try and build a friendship for Esme's sake if nothing else. Plus... All this angst has made sex with Emmett SO much hotter!"

My face suddenly turned sour.

"Oh come on Bella! I don't want to know about your details with the so called, ' sex god' that is my brother! I wasn't even giving details I just explained -"

"yeah I get the picture Rosalie" I stopped her quickly, shifting on the chair to make a comfier area.

"Rose" she chastised, "call me Rose"

I smiled at her openness, "okay Rose?"

"Bella, right? Not Isabella or anything?"

No-one had asked me this before, not even Edward.

"It is Isabella but I prefer Bella" I corrected softly.

She smiled openly and began talking again. It was more of a lecture than a conversation but I was willing to take anything for this connection.

"I want to ask you a few things, Edward said we could ask questions and you agreed, I guess we never got the opportunity"

"Ask away" I settled back in the chair, only to wince and shuffle forward again at the pain shooting through my back.

"You can obviously have intercourse"

I was floored, how could someone be so frank! "oh, erm, ..."

"yes or no answers would hurry things along a bit, then you can get back to Edward" she added with a smirk

She paused, raising one eyebrow at me,

I quickly answered,

"Yes"

"Ew, but good answer" I smiled slightly at her conclusion.

"You bleed frequently, through perspiring?"

"Yes.." what was she getting at ?

"So you don't still have ..."

"i don't know what your trying to get at Rose?"

She huffed in exacerbation, "Bella! Do you still menstruate?"

_OHHH!!_

_**What is it baby, what did she say? I'm trying to keep out as much as I can..**_

_Nothing honey, I'll be back to you soon_

"No" I answered honestly

Suddenly like that every drop of angst left her body, she shifted forward on her chair, "so you can't have children?" she seemed overly happy about that fact

"No" I answered honestly, the whole children dilemma never actually bothered me to be honest, I had more important things on my mind to deal with.

"Okay, well that was all really" she smiled happily, standing swiftly, she lent forward, kissed my cheek and left the room.

I sat there dumbfounded.

What was the reason for that ?!

_So.. confused!_

Suddenly Edward appeared at the door.

"What did she say baby?"

my head whipped round too fast, clicking something in my neck, I groaned in pain and started rubbing furiously at the knot.

He hurried through the room, his hand gently holding my head up as his lips found my neck, showering it in kisses and loosening every knot possible. I moaned slightly at the feel of his lips on me.

His hand weaved in my hair and pulled my lips to his. They moulded to each others perfectly. I pulled away first, worrying about the awkward position Edward was sitting in.

"How are you my love?" he asked softly, kissing my shoulders, my arms, my collar bone.

"Perfect now thanks" I smiled, content and blissfully happy to have this gorgeous man in my arms.

Nothing could be more perfect.

"I love you" I whispered delicately into his hair.

His body froze, pulling me back so he could look into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry for letting you leave" If he was able to cry I think he might be. I threw my arms around him in response to this

"Oh Edward! You couldn't have done anything, I promise, I always loved you!"

"I'm sorry for doubting you, you crazy beautiful woman" He pulled me backwards to crush his lips to mine, my legs wrapped around his waist and he let his body fall to the floor. I ended up on all fours over him.

Suddenly Emmett burst through the door.

"CLEAN UP ON ILE EDWARD AND BELLA ARE MATING IN MY ROOM!... ANY SERVICE FOR THIS KIND OF DISTURBANCE?!" Emmett shouted through the house.

"Emmett ! Would you please keep your voice down!" Esme's voice sounded from below us

I giggled slightly, moving away from Edward, whose hands gripped me back, thrusting my hips into his, I felt his arousal almost instantly

I groaned involuntarily.

"Oh shit! They're actually going to start doing it IN MY ROOM!"

"Shut UP Emmett" I complained, kissing Edward with everything I had.

Suddenly two big bear hands gripped my hips, pulling me away from Edward and running down the stairs with me.

"EMMETT. PUT. ME. DOWN!" I laughed but tried to get down, I could feel a mild motion sickness brewing.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY WOMAN!" Edward shouted after us, chasing up playfully down the stairs.

I passed the other in the living room laughing manically at this little charade.

I waved delicately as I was hauled through the air being fought over by two beast of men.

Bree sat in the corner, laughing delicately and waving to me, shaking her head at the boys.

I grinned happily.

I had a family

I had a home

Finally...

I know what I am.

_*****_

_******_

_*******_

_********_

************

****

**  
*

This had to be my first Christmas in years.

My first Christmas with a family anyway.

I woke up early with a very excited thirteen year old bouncing on the bed.

Edward and Bree had built up a good relationship now, he regarded her as a daughter. I regarded her as a daughter.

We pulled her down onto the bed together and tickled her until she agreed to give up space to get ready.

Edward was my perfect match. Everything about him was perfect. The way he touched me, the way he hunted with me even if he was sick to the sight from being over gorged with blood.

I persuaded him to narrow down his choice of presents for me, he wanted to buy me a car, I declined, he wanted to buy me a whole new wardrobe, I declined, he wanted to buy me anything, I declined. The only thing I wanted for Christmas was him, in my arms.

Christmas lunch was a bizarre occasion, of course nobody ate. So we sat and chatted, enjoying each others company.

Edward had hidden something and I began to become aware of his sneaking out every now and then. He bought gifts for everybody else, everybody except Alice.

She seemed hurt more than anything, sitting alone, away from the family.

I was slightly concerned about her well being, Edward didn't seem to care.

Alice walked to the table to sit beside Jasper, he put his arm around her but she shrugged it off.

_Edward, what is going on, what is wrong with Ali_

_**She's being stroppy, don't worry about it Bella. **_He looked at me desperately

"She is NOT being stroppy Edward! Your being cruel!" I chastised loudly.

Alice's eyes flicked to mine, then Edward's then back to mine.

She stood from the table quickly, pushing away from the family.

"WELL I'M SORRY EDWARD IF YOU THINK I'M BEING STROPPY!" her voice caught and she let out a sob sound, "I JUST ASSUMED THAT MY BROTHER WHO IS ALSO SHOCKINGLY MY BEST FRIEND, WOULD REMEMBER I EXISTED FOR CHRISTMAS, CALL IT BEING SELFISH, CALL IT WHAT YOU LIKE, IT JUST SHOWS YOU CLEARLY HATE ME!" she shouted exacerbated

"Alice! Settle down!" Carlisle chastised.

She threw her hands up furiously and stormed away from us, her chest heaving slightly from emotion. "IT'S NOT AS IF YOU CARE! I'M GOING FOR A DRIVE! DON'T THINK ABOUT COMING AFTER ME!"

I looked to Edward incredulously, he just smirked at his family and shook his head slowly laughing.

I hit his shoulder slightly, he looked at me confused, "Edward! Go and talk to her!"

He was about to answer me when a loud screech sounded from the garage area. I jumped in Edward's arms and he gripped me, preventing me from falling.

Emmett's hands slammed on the table, "FINALLY!" he bellowed, Rose giggled and Jasper shook his head with relief.

I didn't understand a thing that was going on. Suddenly every body was on their feet, plodding to the garage.

Edward whipped me up in his arms and ran between every body holding me tightly.

He put me down at the garage door and lent against the frame.

Alice stood looking forward at a large covered object.

A card situated on top,

"Open it then, you little brat!" Edward snapped playfully,

she jumped slightly, leaning forward without looking back to open the letter.

Suddenly she took a deep intake of air and dropped the note, pulling the fabric with all her strength.

Before our eyes, she revealed a brand new sparkling canary yellow porsche.

"Oh jeez!" I whispered, Edward kissed my cheek chastely.

I was pushed away when a bounding Alice jumped on Edward, kissing his cheek infinitely and gripping to him like the world was ending.

"OH MY GOD EDWARD I THOUGHT YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY BOUGHT ME IT. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. I'M SO SORRY FOR BITCHING I DIDN'T MEAN IT AT ALL I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE!"

Suddenly she was interrupted by a small quiet squeaking.

She pulled her head back and looked at me,

"It wasn't me!" I answered honestly, slightly offended.

Her head turned back to Edward, her brow furrowing.

Another few chuckles fell from peoples mouths

"JESUS LET IT OUT ALREADY! BEFORE IT DIES … or before Jasper eats it!" Edward moaned, he winked at her as she pushed away from him.

She stepped slowly towards the car, opening the door.

There on the front seat sat the most beautiful ginger kitten I had ever seen. A little white bow around it's neck.

"hilarious Edward, give me some credit, I have more control than that!" Jasper moaned

Alice squealed and lunged for the kitten. Taking it in her arms she bounced slightly with happiness, I watched as the cats head bobbed from the movement.

"I'll leave it to you little sis" he kissed her cheek and ruffled the kittens fur

I didn't totally understand the joke but apparently it meant a lot to them.

Edward took my hand and we left the house silently.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you baby" he confessed to me.

I felt the compassion and conflict in his voice.

"I don't mind, I don't even completely understand but oh well, a family thing"

"Bella, you're my family" he squeezed my hand gently and pulled it to his lips.

We continued walking further into the woods, something felt new about it all.

Something different.

We came to a blocked off area which wouldn't have stopped us if we were human let alone vampires.

Edward pulled back some foliage and pushed me gently through. I looked back at him giggling. When I turned back around I couldn't believe my eyes.

The most beautiful cottage staring back at me

I stepped closer, taking in its wonder. It looked undisturbed from the outside but brief glanced inwards showed a wealthy family.

What I wouldn't give to have that!

Edward's hand took mine once again.

His lips on my neck kissing tenderly down to my shoulder.

"This is beautiful!" I whispered, amazed by the vines that seemed to stretch on forever, lingering at every corner of the brickwork, desperately trying to fit between the cement.

"Not as beautiful as you!" he contested kissing the hollow behind my ear.

"I'm seriously thinking about humping the owner to let us have it! It's incredible!"

"Well..." his voice began to get darker, his breath whispered up my neck, causing shivers to vibrate through every nerve in my body. His hands connected to my hips and ran down brushing the tops of my legs. I groaned and lent back into him. "humping you say?" His hand wound round to fit against mine, dropping something into it, I was beyond confused but I was aroused out of my mind. "You better keep that promise little girl!"

He released my body, lightly tapping my rear with his hand.

I turned around to him still confused and lacking his contact.

He smirked and nodded to my hand.

I opened it slowly, bringing it up to my eye line.

What?

A key ?

His eyes flickered between my palm and the cottage.

Suddenly I realised.

_Oh...MY....GOD!_

He let out an enchanted laugh and sped to my side, kissing me forcefully and holding my read tight with his palms, my hips crashing into his.

"Merry Christmas my beautiful Bella" he kissed me once more and picked me up in his arms, bridal style, walking to the front door.

I looked down at him and kissed his forehead

"Although I am exponentially happy, I told you not to get me anything!" I pointed out jokingly.

His hand gripped onto my rear softly, "yeah well I ignored you! So shut the hell up and get in that house, you have some humping to do!"

I laughed blissfully, "oh yeah, so where is the owner, I hope he's handsome.." I moaned off closing my eyes to emphasise my jest.

"HEY" he complained, his hand squeezing firmly on my rear, I let out a little gasp and allowed myself to be taken into our new beautiful home. My hands tracing every inch of his body.

"YOU KNOW! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WAIT TO LAY EACHOTHER UNTIL YOU'RE ACTUALLY _IN_ THE HOUSE!" Emmett's voice boomed above them all. My eyes looked up to the rest of my family, gathered waving happily, Bree laughing happily holding a purse and decked in a brand new outfit. Alice behind her with her new kitten, full of smiles.

Everything was complete

My family

My life

My story

It now had an ending

And this happens to be it

**FIN**

**HII I finally finished jeez I know take your time biatch :P**

**anyway Its all done**

**what did you think?**

**No sequels so don't beg I can't take this story any more :P**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS THEY MEAN THE WORLD !!**

**xxx**

**AkashaLuna**


	23. AN

**A/N**

**okay I was wondering...**

**would you like some little snippets of their future together**

**bit of lemon?**

**Perhaps a little bit of baby action?**

**Bit of Emmett fun times?**

**Perhaps some Alice ?**

**Anything you want... i'll write !**

**So shout at me**

**What do you want to happen to them?!**

**No Tanya jealousy stuff noone needs that :')**

**thankkssss**

**xAkashaLunax**

**p.s read my other story, it's called Mr Brightside, it's really crap but theres a lemon in the second chapter, and it doesn't really have an ending because I'm not a very good writer XD**

**but enjoy enjoy enjoy**

**THANKS**


	24. pooblahhh

"Edwaaarrddd"

"Bella?"

"Eddwarrrrrrddddddd"

"Are you okay Bells?"

"Eddwarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrddd"

"What is it Bella?"

"EEDDWAAAAARRRRRRRRRDDDDDD"

"What?"

""

he finally appeared in the doorway of our bedroom

"WHAT?" he shouted back at me

"I''mm boreeeddddd" I huffed, lounging around on our bed, kicking the covers away and making unnecessary mess, I looked at my beautiful man

His face was set it stone

"You called me... All the way from the family home … to tell me you were _bored_?"

"yes! Is there a problem with that!" I sat up on the bed on my knees, his dress shirt covering my body but splitting from my position on the bed

"Bella, I was busy!"

"And I wasn't! So get your pretty white ass over here now and fuck me before I turn completely comatose!" I demanded

He rose and eye brow looking at me before pouting his lips,

"No" he said

My jaw dropped

"No?" I asked incredulously

"Bella you can't just call me for sex any time you're bored!"

"YES I DAMN WELL CAN!" I persisted, putting my hands on my hips

"No, Bella!" he continued.

_Hmm _

"What are you planning Bella, because if I were you I would stop it right now!" He heard my thought clearly

"Okay, i'm sorry Edward, I guess I was just desperate, I mean, it feels like its been months since we've been intimate. I know I sound needy but it's like my pussy has a mind of it's own, every time I see you or _think_ of you, it just throbs for you, desperate for you to fill it and satisfy me. But I mean, if you're too busy I'll just have to do it myself"

He stood in the doorway, eyes wide, mouth open, looking at me.

I sighed heavily biting my lip before laying further back on the bed, I unbuttoned the shirt lazily and began to spread it open, running my hand down to my core. I could feel the blood already there and I wiped my hand over it languidly, then brought it to my mouth, licking the blood away. I groaned at the taste

_Fuckk, I taste so fucking good, I wou-_

My thought was cut off when I felt two iron tight hands wrench my wrists above my head, my eyes flew open at the sound of ripping and I could see my shirt was gone, and a very naked Edward gazing down at my body appreciatively

"Oh fuck, Isabella you use your fucking dirty little mouth so well" he purred, dropping his head to my breasts, taking them in his mouth one at a time and causing blood to rise to every pore in my skin. "Ugh I knew I couldn't resist you, it's something you do to me, it just makes me want to fuck your brains out, you bad girl Bella"

"Ohh baby, do it" I groaned as his mouth moved down and his tongue pushed against my clit, I gasped and gripped his hair, his tongue persisted, pushing into my core I gasped and groaned as a wave of pleasure rushed through my body, "ugh Edward, I need you inside me"

He groaned and bit the inside of my thigh, I gasped as his tongue ran over the blood that escaped

He lifted my body easily and moved towards the head board of the bed, sitting me on the edge of it, he lifted my hands slowly before pushing his lips against mine, I could taste the blood on his tongue and sucked it into my mouth, grazing it with my teeth slightly, he hissed and pushed himself into me

I gasped when I felt him fill me and my head fell back against the wall, he spread my legs further and began fucking me deeper, harder against the wall.

"Ohh fuck Edward, yes..yes.. ahhh. So fucking good" I gripped his shoulders as I began rotating my hips

He growled and pulled out before smashing back into me, filling me entirely and hitting _that_ spot. I groaned and pulled him closer, his hands moved down to grip my ass

_UGH ALWAYS BEEN AN ASS GIRL_

He chuckled against my skin and rubbed me roughly, using his touch to push deeper into me, I groaned at the overwhelming sensation of _home. _

Suddenly I felt myself being lifted and pulled through the air, we were in the living room and I was now bent over the couch. He pulled out of me and ducked down, pushing his tongue inside me and gripping my ass from behind. I gasped and gripped on the couch material, tearing it in places

"So fucking perfect .. ughhhhh every … fucking … day you do this … never … enough.. AHH" Edward groaned and shouted as he neared his climax, I felt the tightening too and knew I was close

"Ohh Edward...soo close.. make me cum .. oh baby … cum inside me"

His hand dropped to my clit and rubbed it before pinching it, sending me fully over the edge, I screamed his name and tore the fabric of the couch before I dropped lifelessly to the floor. I was so exhausted.

"Oh shit" Edward said ducking down and lifting me up into his arms.

I felt high

"Ha, that...was...amazinggg"

"yeah Bells I know, I wish you wouldn't do that you know" he said, lifting me onto the torn up couch

"yeahh well pooblahhh"

"what the fuck is pooblahhh?"

"I don't knowwwwww, I think I made it up ha" I smiled happily at him, he shook his head and burst out laughing, I would have got angry but I really didn't have the energy

_**crazy bitch, crazy beautiful bitch**_

I heard him think, my heart swelled

_I love you_

_**I love you too beautiful**_

I smiled, falling asleep almost immediately

I woke up to a delicious smell, I opened my eyes, seeing I had moved and was now in our bed.

My eyes fell on a huge glass of blood,

_Ugh you fucking beautiful man_

_**ha, good morning love, enjoy, i'm busy with Em at the moment out back, I'll be in soon**_

I reached over and downed the glass, not letting a drop spill, it really rejuvenated me

I felt my hair thicken once again and my body plump.. wait what? Plump?

I did not plump

Since when have I been so bloated

it's not as if I've eaten anything

I mean... surely I can't be …

that's impossible

I can't be

_pregnant?_

…

…

…

_**WHAT?**_

_fuck_


	25. my beautiful

"Can you all stop giving me the fifth degree! Do you really think I want a little lizard baby in me! No! But I'm dealing with it, so just shut up!" I know I shouldn't have been so rude especially to Esme, but everyone was really starting to piss me off!

I stood, leaning against the door frame, holding my already growing stomach, everyone's mumbling comments and random out bursts were making me light headed.

_Fuck, my head..._

Edward was immedietely at my side, he quickly lifted me and sat on the closest sofa, with me, draped over his lap.

_Thanks baby_

He kissed my head and I looked up into the eyes of my family.

Bree who recently settled in as another of Esme's children, I was happy to see her with a smile on her face, sitting beside a terribly worried Esme.

Carlisle moved beside me on the sofa and pressed his hand against my forehead, "everybody, Bella is right, please simmer down" he directed to everybody else, his eyes met mine again, "Bella would you mind running me through this situation again, just you"

I looked up to Edward and he nodded toward me

"Well I mean … it happened the way this thing normally happens?"

"So nothing else, nothing was strange about it, the intercourse?"

I blushed and I heard Bree chuckle

"Well no, I mean, it did feel … more incredible than normal, more connected to him"

I heard Emmett chuckle as well causing me to blush

"Hmm interesting. I never knew this could actually happen in your type of coven, I mean, there has never been anything of the sort documented, but it's clear to see.. you _are_ pregnant"

Hearing this Rosalie stormed out of the door, and thundered into the forest, I felt immedietely bad, the one thing she had asked me to be honest about, and I was! As far as I was concerned at the time!

_What am I going to do _

_**Don't worry about it baby, she'll get over it, just ignore her**_

_No Edward you don't understand.._

_**The hell I don't! This is our baby, and although its a strange thing... I mean, I never thought I'd have a kid, but well, I **_**am****_ happy, aren't you?_**

I looked up at him, his eyes were looking cautiously yet lovingly into mine, I took his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his softly

"I love you Edward Cullen" I whispered against his lips

"Talk about mood swings" Emmett mumbled to Jasper who stifled a laugh

I looked up to a confused yet intrigued room of people, I felt claustrophobic, pressured and panicked, I wanted to run away. My heart sped up and I felt sweat start to rise to my skin

_Run away_

my head told me

_**you wanna run?**_

_Yes, please Edward I don't feel good_

_**maybe you should talk to Carlisle?**_

_No, like claustrophobic not good, _please_ Edward_

_**anything baby**_

I suddenly felt myself being lifted and taken outside, I gripped tightly to my lover who held me protectively in return.

He slowed when we reached our house.

I pulled away slowly and felt tears spring to my eyes, I sniffled against Edward's neck and a tear escaped, his hand quickly held the back of my head and shifted me away slightly,

"Baby, why are you crying?" his eyebrows were furrowed and he slowly lowered me onto our bed, him sitting beside me and pulling us intimately together.

I tried to speak but more tears just came out, he quickly wiped them and licked the blood away subtly, it made me smile.

"I love you" I admitted again, snuggling closer to his body, he chuckled and pulled me closer to his body, lifting himself completely on the bed and pulling me to lay on top of his body, he kissed my head and wrapped his arms around me

"Baby, why were you crying?"

"I don't knowww" I explained, "I think... it's … the … hormones" I confessed through hiccups

He laughed and rolled us over so I was beneath him.

"Come on you, bed time" he kissed my forehead, still chuckling, and I snuggled down into the silk sheets of our bed.

He lifted his baggy t-shirt from my body, he had put it on me in the morning because of my bump, increasing in size so rapidly. He lifted it from me and threw it to the side.

"You really had to get out of there baby didn't you, you perspired clearly, we'll bath you when you wake up honey, now just sleep" he shifted my sweat pants from my body and dumped them on the floor, leaving me in just a bra and panties.

I shifted in discomfort at the bra and he quickly removed it and covered my body with a sheet.

"my hero" I sighed

"My beautiful love" he leant forward and kissed my forehead

his hands ran down my body to my round stomach

he leant forward and kissed it soundly

"My beautiful baby"

I looked down at him, "come to bed" I pleaded

He smiled at me and nodded silently, he stripped down without hesitation and slipped in under the sheet. Pulling my body to his and cradling me once again, one hand around my shoulder, one hand resting on my bump.

"Will everything be okay" I asked quietly

He tensed and pulled me closer to him,

"how can you even question is baby, of course we'll be okay, you don't worry about the family for now. Rosalie will be over it soon, Esme is just worried and Carlisle is just curious. And forget about the boys, they always tease anyway. We only need to worry about us, and our family, **our** family, our baby. I never believed we could have this, and now we do. I've never been so happy in all of my mortal and immortal life. I love you, and you know that. Just sleep now beautiful, everything will be fine, my love"

I smiled and kissed his chest,

"I love you Edward Anthony Cullen"

"Sleep, I'll be here when you wake"

I closed my eyes and settled into his body and warmth

_everything will be fine_


	26. I don't want you to have sex with Emmett

I smiled and kissed his chest,

"I love you Edward Anthony Cullen"

"Sleep, I'll be here when you wake"

I closed my eyes and settled into his body and warmth

_everything will be fine_

_-x-_

I woke up still shrouded in Edward's arms.

The sheets around my body that once were loose and chilled hours before were now taut and clammy against my skin. It had only been 4 days since I first felt the bulge and I couldn't account for the number of emotions I had varied through. I was surprised Edward had stuck by me so long so far.

I pulled slightly away from Edward and rolled onto my back, stirring him from the paralysed state of rest he always assumed when I asked him to lay with me.

"Bella?" he whispered to me

However my eyes were fixed on my body, the growing bump was now bulbous.

"_Jesus_" I heard him say and my eyes flew to his, which were fixed to my stomach, "when did that happen" I knew it wasn't a question.

Both of us lay in awe of this strange process. I had to break the silence, I was increasingly uncomfortable in this position.

I began to rise to a seating position and felt the heavy weight now baring on my hips. My face contorted in discomfort and I immedietely felt the bed shift. Edward stood now beside me, ready to lift me.

"No! I want to walk" I felt like a baby enough already! I wasn't a baby. I had a freaky half and half baby inside me but that was besides the point.

I stood on my feet but swayed and almost tumbled back down. Edward's arm swiftly pulled my body against his and he began walking with me, without having to ask. He knew I needed a bath and that was the direction he lead me in.

"I'm sorry I'm ruining everything" I sighed against his skin

"You haven't ruined a thing baby" he said comfortingly

I tripped slightly over the door frame and cursed loudly,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME?" I pulled myself away from Edward harshly

"Whoa whoa whoa Bella!" he reached out and pulled my body to his once again, "calm down!" I huffed away and slumped against the wall near him.

We were now in the bathroom. Stone faced, he reached forward to the pool sized bath tub and began to fill it with water and bubbles.

He stripped down out of his pants and walked to me to do the same. Not looking into my eyes or glancing at my body. I knew I had upset him. My heart ached at his sadness and I couldn't bring myself to apologise. I slumped slowly against the wall again, looking down at my huge stomach. I turned in disgust and caught my reflection in the mirror.

My skin was tainted with dried blood and I felt revolting, even to myself. The harsh scars on my face seemed to be glowing and recoloured with the blood I had perspired. I was hideous. My eyes travelled down to the rest of my body, I was fat. Huge and ugly. And I was spoiling everything.

_What is wrong with me?_

I heard Edward sigh and press against the baths edge to pull himself up. I left my head hanging and heard his careful footsteps tread on the tiled floor. His hands softly encased my cheeks, lifting my face to see his.

"I'm not sure if I like pregnancy business my love, it does terrible things to your self confidence" he bent forward and kissed my forehead before lifting me in his arms and slowly sinking me into the bath tub, his body following. I felt him move to turn off the waters flow but he quickly returned to me, pulling my body from behind in between his legs in one of the corners of the bath.

I rested against his skin and felt him wrap his arms around my waist, I was about to smile and apologise when I turned my head and caught my reflection once again in the mirror, I ducked my head down and felt the tears rise to my eyes. A drop of blood fell from my eyes and landed in the water with a small splash. Suddenly I felt Edward's hand put my cheek around to face him.

"What's wrong _now_?" He looked so concerned and confused

"I don't want the baby to have these scars" I brought my hand to my face, "it won't will it, I couldn't bare it if it did Edward" I whispered to him, begging for the answer I wanted. He looked completely baffled.

"Baby" he shook his head slowly, "Of course it won't darling. Although, there is _nothing_ wrong with it, you may not like it baby and of course, I wish I could have prevented it. But it makes you, you! And I love everything about you!" he seemed so tired, but pulled my head into his neck, I snuggled against his skin and sighed, "but your mood swings are kind of giving me whiplash" he teased.

He bent his head down to my neck and nipped at my skin slightly. The thrill ran straight through my body and I gripped onto him tighter. I groaned and wrapped my arms around his body tighter.

"See what I mean" he teased, pulling me to straddle his lap.

I moved to pull my body close against his but the huge bump between us prevented it. I sat back and huffed.

He laughed and ran his hands through my hair softly, "I _really_ hope this isn't for nine months" he joked, feeling behind me to grab a sponge.

He plunged it into the bath water and pulled it out pressing it against my neck softly and running it across my shoulder. I sighed.

_Feels so good_

He smiled at me

_**That's more like the Bella I know**_

I smirked as he continued to wash my body. When he reached my stomach he moved painfully slowly and ran his hand over my skin following the sponge.

"You're so beautiful with my child inside you" _**I love you**_

"Not as much as I love you" I smiled and bent forward to kiss him, he pressed his lips against mine softly, he continued to wash me slowly as I settled happily against his body.

A short while after, I felt Edward kiss my forehead softly,

"We have to get out, the family is coming round"

I sighed, _I was so horrible to them_

"Bella, you know they won't care, it's the hormones, not you, don't take it out on yourself"

I nodded into his chest as he lifted us both slowly from the tub. He towel dried my body and slipped some underwear on me. He left the room for a moment, I assume to get me something to wear. Wear? I hadn't even thought of that! I don't have maternity clothes? Do they even make them for vampires?

He came back shortly after with a tribal printed long piece of fabric.

"I didn't know what to pick for you to wear, so I got this" he handed it to me.

A maxi dress, elasticated top? I could give it a try.

I nodded and smiled at his efforts, lifting my arms as he slipped it over my head and arranged the fabric over my huge stomach. It was surprisingly comfortable.

I noticed that he had also slipped on some jeans. Hmm, shame.

He pulled me into him and kissed my lips softly, running his hands through my wet hair.

"Stunning" he smiled against my lips and I smiled back.

There was a knock at the door and I saw Edward move to answer it

"I'll go, I um, I need to apologise"

"You don't have t-"

"No Edward, I do" I interrupted, leaning up to kiss him and move through the house. I moved through the bedroom and noticed the pink tinted sheets.

"Baby, can you change the bed sheets for me" I called out to him

I heard him chuckle, "of course"

I smiled at him as I left the bedroom.

Making my way to the door I could already sense the amount of people outside.

I gulped audibly

I opened the door slowly and saw them all.

Carlisle had one hand on Esme's shoulder, who had both hands on Bree's shoulders, all of them smiling. Alice was holding a huge bag of … I didn't want to know, Jasper had one arm around her waist. Rosalie was turned away and Emmett was holding her hand.

I smiled back at my family and welcomed them in.

They all sat around in the living room, leaving me the love seat.

Edward still hadn't returned from the bedroom and I was thankful for that.

I began

"Look, I'm _really_ sorry that I snapped at you all. I mean, I don't know what's happening to me!"

"It's the hormones" Carlisle and Edward said in unison, Edward calling out from the bedroom

"Yeah, so I've heard" I huffed, earning a giggle from the girls

"Bella, we understand, this is just strange news to all of us. But, wait... has your bump got _bigger_ since this morning?"

"Oh" I hands dropped to my stomach, "yeah..."

"Extraordinary" Carlisle fascinated.

"That's what I think every day" Edward confessed, walking to me slowly with a beautiful smile. He sat next to me and pulled me into his lap. I smiled at my protector.

"I brought you clothes!" Alice blurted

Everybody turned to her in shock

"WHAT! It's important!" She looked in shock back at them

I chuckled to myself, "Alice, go put them in the wardrobes" I said. She smiled happily and sped away into the bedroom.

Emmett asked if he could watch the television and Jasper joined him. The house was suddenly filled with happiness and family. And I felt a whole lot better about having my own child.

_Edward... we're going to have a baby_

He turned me around to face him and looked at me strangely.

_**I am aware of that **_he smirked at me

_I don't mean like that! I mean, us! We're going to have a family!_

He suddenly smiled brightly

_**I didn't think of it that way, it's weird isn't it**_

_Yeah! _

_**I mean, we're not even married!**_

I froze

_.. What?_

_**Well the times I grew up, you ideally got married before you had children**_

_You want us to get married?_

_**I wouldn't hate it**_

_You want to marry me_

_**Of course I do Bella, but obviously not right now, because I haven't planned a speech or anything**_

_You're being serious? _I looked at him incredulously

_**Don't think about it for now-**_

_It's just a bit of paper! I mean we don't have to! It's not like I'm going to run off with someone else!_

_**I know..well at least I hope I know that. But don't you think it would be nice**_

_I don't know? It's a bit sudden!_

_**But we love eachother **_He looked slightly hurt

_of course!_

_**Then what's the problem **_The hurt was evident now

_There isn't a problem! I don't know! _

He looked down at his lap for a moment, I could tell he was thinking but wasn't letting me in

_Let me in_ I pleaded

He looked up at me

_**It's nothing**_

I didn't want him to be upset. I had time. I still had to get this body out of my body, that was bound to happen soon. We would have to wait a reasonable amount of time? Wouldn't we?

I looked up to him again, he was silent

Oh fuck it

_Edward_ I held his face softly between my hands, _Whenever you want to ask me, I'll have an answer for you _I smiled and bent forward to kiss him, his hands weaved into my hair and secured my face to his.

A gagging sound was made behind us and I knew we should move apart.

Edward looked angrily at Emmett who was pretending to be fixed on the game.

I smiled and laid into his body.

My eyes focussed out of the back door, onto Bree and Esme.

They were playing together

I hadn't seen Bree this happy in … well actually ever. I still had the copy of Wuthering Heights she snatched for me. I scolded her at the time but it made me feel somewhat connected to her even when she lived at the other home.

My eyes followed down the back yard as a flash of blonde caught my sight.

_Rosalie_

Edward followed my eyes line and sighed angrily, leaning back heavily into the love seat

_Let me go speak to her_

_**Bella!**_ He warned

"No Edward!" I spoke aloud this time, giving me an excuse to leave the room.

I got up as quickly as I could and trudged out to the back yard. I saw Rosalie dash to move but my eyes pleaded with her. It really did take a lot of energy to walk this far.

She looked angry but stayed where she was anyway. She swung on the makeshift swing that had been broken, I saw a dainty yet strong knot holding one side up. She must have fixed it. I smiled at that thought.

"What are you smiling about! Liar!" Rosalie scolded

I flinched from the venom in her voice and heard a low growl come from inside the house.

"Edward shut up" I threw back at the house, I turned back to her.

"Rosalie, please listen to me"

"Why! Bella, I thought we were friends!"

"We are friends! We're family!" I urged

"Family don't lie to each other!" she reprimanded

"Please Rose hear me out! I didn't know this" I waved around my stomach "could even happen!"

She looked doubtfully at me

"I mean it Rose, I had _no_ idea!"

She sighed loudly and kicked at the ground beneath her feet

"It's not fair!" she sobbed to herself quietly

"Emmett stay here" I heard faintly from inside the house, _thank you _

_**No problem**_ He replied hastily.

"I know it isn't" I replied. I looked around, there was nowhere else to sit. I struggled to lower myself to the ground, huffing at the weight in all the wrong places.

I looked up when I'd settled, only to see her looking down at me warily.

"What's it like?" she whispered, her eyes focussing on my round stomach. Her blonde hair fell around her face limply. I had never seen her care so less about her appearance.

"Horrible" I admitted truthfully

Her eyes flew to mine in confusion, "What do you mean?" she asked incredulously, her hands moving to the seat of the swing, leaning herself more towards me

"I have horrible mood swings and I just _know_ Edward doesn't want to deal with me at times, I feel horrible all of the time because I know I'm putting other people in pain because of something I had no control or even knowledge over! And this is just speeding things along and making everything change and I know I'm ready for it! I mean of course I am, but it's just the pressure! I mean, this baby is half and half? What if something goes wrong and everyone's hopes are built up and then trashed because of me!" I was spilling a few too many thoughts out to someone who would rather have me kicked out of her family.

I looked up at her to see her torn between emotions.

"for the pain thing … are you talking about me?" she asked, looking curiously down at me

"Yes" I admitted softly, "I tried to hard to get you to like me and to fit in here and I'm just ruining it all!"

She didn't answer and I felt slightly off because of it.

"I just want a baby" she sighed looking at my stomach again

I saw the hurt and compassion in her eyes and my heart stretched out to her. She _wanted_ a baby. And I was the only one that could have them.

Wait

I could have them

Don't even think just say it!

"I've had a crazy idea" She looked at me expectedly, raising one eyebrow, the sadness still evident in her features.

"You want a baby?"

"yeah?" she asked rather annoyed

"And I can have them?"

"Bella, this isn't helping!" she growled at me

"No wait!" she settled, I could still see her jaw taut. "Why don't I have a baby for you!"

"WHAT?" she shouted at me, followed by the whole family all yelling, "WHAT?"

I was suddenly circled by all of them

Ah!

"Well I was just saying, that, if she wants a baby so so bad, and if this one comes out fine and is normal and everything, well, I'd be willing to have one for you" I directed the last bit at her. Her eyes flew wide and her jaw dropped.

"Bella, I'm not being rude but I don't want you to have sex with Emmett, that's not cool!" Edward quickly confessed

"What why not?" Emmett directed back, slightly offended

"EDWARD!" "EMMETT!" Rose and I both shouted back angrily at our lovers.

"There must be another way?" Alice asked in anyone's direction.

"Yeah, like insemination, like they do normally" Jasper directed his question at Carlisle

I wondered why Jasper and Alice were so intrigued, but then it snapped, I could do it for them as well.

"Well yes, I suppose it could work. Seeing as she seems to be able to actually have a child inside her. I'm not so sure about whether or not you could have both parties inseminating, I mean obviously as Edward has proved it is possible for the male gender, but I don't think we would be able to do the same for you Rosalie"

I looked to her, she had slumped slightly on the swing.

I focussed on her

"Rosalie, that doesn't mean you still can't have a child. I mean I could be inseminated or whatever with Emmett's junk and have it, then it would be yours! I wouldn't ever ask for it back. You could have your own baby, and it would still be yours and Emmett's" I tried to convince.

I looked over to Carlisle pleadingly

"I don't see why that wouldn't work out" he assured

I turned around to look at everybody, "I mean, I could do the same for you and Jasper too, Alice, and you and Carlisle, Esme. You could have your own babies. It would be the least I could do! And I'd finally feel like I wasn't always just invading your hospitality" I smiled, this would work out perfectly!

I turned to Rosalie closer, "What do you say? I'll have a baby for you?"

She looked at me wide eyed,

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would, you're like my sister, although you hate me"

There was a moments silence and I could see the emotion pouring into her face, "Thank you" she whispered, shifting off of the swing and wrapping her arms around my body and burying her head in my neck, she whispered thank you against my skin and held me tightly for a moment before standing up and throwing herself into Emmett's arms, who lifted her gracefully and kissed her passionately. They held each other happily and smiled at each other like I had never seen before.

I was happy that I had done that

I looked up at the others, they were all looking at me in awe. I smiled and moved to stand up. But two strong arms lifted me.

_Edward_

He kissed me softly and suddenly we were the only ones in the back yard.

"That was an amazing thing you just did" he said softly into my skin.

"It's the least I could do" I admitted and kissed his perfect lips softly

"Well, let me be the first to admit, I am _not_ going to enjoy your mood swings 4 times over" he teased, tickling my sides

I laughed into his neck as he walked me back into the house.

I smiled as I entered the living room.

Emmett and Rosalie were sprawled all over each other smiling happily. Jasper held Alice as she danced around. Carlisle stroked Esme and Bree's hair as they sat together.

I looked in the huge mirror that was above the fire place.

For the first time I didn't see my scars

I saw myself and Edward, smiling and happy to be together.

Everything _will_ be perfect.


	27. Authors Note

Hello lovely readers

I know it has been a very long time since I last updated this fic and I wanted to just be polite and give you the official heads up that I'm not continuing it at all.

This has been my most successful fic and I appreciate all your positive reviews!

Thank you for sticking to it whilst I was writing it and please keep a look out for new stories that I have planned, things will get better!


End file.
